


City Lights Country Sky

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Multiple Relationships, Smut, Trevor being Trevor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: Katie Gardiner.Just another resident of Los Santos trying to get by? Or a woman with a mysterious past, about to resurface when through chance she meets Michael, Trevor, Franklin and Lester? Either way, life will never be the same again.





	1. The Middle of The Beginning.

“You comin’ out for a smoke Katie? Might even bum you one birthday girl.”

“Katie? Hello? Earth to Katie?”

My eyes focused back on Claire, who was gently waving her hand in front of my face.

“Daydreaming again? Anyway, as I was saying, Joe had stood me up AGAIN so I..”

I wasn’t really interested in giving her story any more attention than a cursory nod occasionally. I like Claire, well, I work with Claire and don’t always feel the need to turn and walk the other way when I see her. We work at the Central Los Santos Medical Centre, she’s a receptionist and I’m a nurse. I’d just managed to find a precious five minutes to slip outside and have a quick cigarette. Claire doesn’t smoke but she does talk. A lot. 

“So really it worked out well, but I was so fucking wasted I would’ve said yes to like, anything!”

I nodded and took one last drag on my cigarette before flicking it in the trash. I saw one of my patients puffing away, his paper gown rustling softly in the breeze. He spotted me and raised his cigarette in the air.

“Last one. Promise.”

I smiled and flicked my head towards the trash.

“Yeah, me too.”

Closing the door behind me, I trudged over to the couch and flopped down, closing my eyes.

“Don’t get too comfortable, we got a busy night ahead.”

I slowly opened one eye and saw Natalie standing in front of me, her hands on her hips, trying to look serious.

“Are we going undercover as prostitutes?” I teased, glancing at her revealing dress.

“You wish, how long has it been since you got some action? I know that vibrating noise isn’t your phone girl.”

I rolled my eyes, she had been all too interested in my (complete lack of a) sex life lately, just because her own was going oh so great at the moment. It’s almost as if she doesn’t understand that working at a busy hospital at all hours isn’t great for meeting guys. At least, guys who aren’t having bullets taken out of them.

“So what is this job then? Because I’m just dying to get back on my feet again. You know, working an eleven hour shift at a busy hospital isn’t stimulating enough for me.”

Natalie sighed and turned around to look in the mirror, fluffing her hair.

“There’s this crew whose medic can’t make it tonight. It should be a fairly straightforward gig and you probably won’t even have much to do but they didn’t want to risk it. The pay admittedly isn’t that great but Paige said these guys would be good to get in with so I told her to put in a good word for you.”

I sat up, running my hand through my hair as I thought it over. I was exhausted, but I could use the money, great or not. Los Santos wasn’t exactly the cheapest place I’ve ever lived.

“Okay, I’m in. Where, when, all that?”

“You too busy to converse properly now? Even with your absolute BEST friend in the entire world who put in a good word to get you a little extra money?”

Natalie turned her head back, batting her lashes and grinning.

I stood up, peeling off my worn, grey hoodie and tossing it on the couch.

“Let me hop into the shower before we go or I change my mind.”

“Actually..it’s not we exactly..”

I knew it.

“You’re clearly staying in for a quiet night at home then Nat.” 

I walked over to the sink and ran the faucet for a few minutes while I searched for a clean glass.

“Clearly. Look, they only needed a medic and I thought you’d be good..and maybe Adrian asked me out again and maybe I already said yes.”

“Well maybe because you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t be living here without you and I’m too damn nice for my own good you go and have fun with Mr Millionaire while I go patch up some more criminals. Haven’t had enough of that today.”

“Than you thank thank you I love you!”

She tottered over in her high heels and gave me a quick hug before grabbing her bag from the counter.

“Call Paige, she’ll give you all the details. Have fun and don’t wait up.”

She tossed her hair dramatically over her shoulder before slinking out of the apartment.

I took a long drink of water before pouring the rest down the drain.

This was gonna be a long night.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's job only involves one of the guys, and she finds her night to be more interesting than she'd anticipated. 
> 
> *One day I will write a GOOD summary. One day.*

_”You know you ain’t gonna be able to keep this up forever. Sooner or later all these favours are gonna be due back missy.”_

I turned up the dial on the radio in a useless attempt to drown out my thoughts. I’d been waiting by this factory for at least twenty minutes and still no sign of anyone. I don’t even have much information to go off of except that I’m meeting three guys in a black SUV. Maybe it is a prostitution gig. The world carried on around me as I waited, leaning back against the seat and focusing on a street light.

A glare of light behind me snapped me out of my thoughts. I waited until the car pulled up and the light went out before getting out of my own tin can of a car. I noticed the other car was a black SUV, so I decided to wait and see who emerged. I heard a voice before I saw a face.

_”You Katie?”_

_“Yeah, I’m Katie.”_

I trailed off, feeling stupidly nervous all of a sudden. 

_”I’m Michael. I know you were probably waiting here for a while, I apologize.”_

He walked over closer to me and I got a better view of him. He was..not at all and yet exactly what I’d imagined. He was certainly more attractive than I’d pictured, even though he appeared to be wearing some sort of..wetsuit. 

_”That’s okay. I was told there’d be three of you, are you alone?”_

He was holding a pack of smokes and a lighter in his hand and tugged out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth. 

_”Just me. Score was a bust, long story. The other guys are fine but I copped a few stray bullets, you mind helping me out?”_

_“That’s why I’m here, where were you hit?”_

I watched as he lit a cigarette, taking a drag. Why was he so interesting to me? I patched people up every day, why should this be any different?

_”My left arm, and a few around my shoulder I think. Let’s go inside and get started. Shall we?”_

Stop staring. Stop staring. _Stop staring._

_“Katie?”_

**Fuck.**

_”After you, I’ll just..grab my stuff from the car.”_

He nodded and headed up the stairs and through the doors. I inwardly cursed myself. Always great to come across like a complete idiot when someone is asking you to take a bullet out of them. I quickly grabbed my backpack from the backseat of the car and jogged into the building where I saw Michael standing at the top of the stairs.

_”It’s just through here, come on up.”_

He headed left at the top of the stairs and I followed, trying not to trip on the staircase and cement my status as a fucking idiot in his head. 

_”So if you want to take a seat you can show me where you got hit and we’ll get started.”_

I placed my backpack on the table and tried to sound professional, sexy and _alluring_ all at once but my nerves were so weirdly on edge it just sounded like a squeak. 

_”You know, when I heard you were a nurse I was kinda hoping there might be some sort of uniform involved.”_

I bit my lip to try and fight the grin spreading across my face. 

_”Well my fishnet stockings had a hole in them so maybe next time.”_

He smirked to himself and peeled the wetsuit until it was hanging around his waist. He wasn’t lying about those bullets. His shoulder alone was its own warzone.

_”Can I assume there was water involved in this job or do you just have a fetish for neoprene?”_

If he thinks I’m an idiot I may as well be a flirty idiot.

_”If only. If I had my way I wouldn’t be wearing this thing at all.”_

I raised an eyebrow as I set to work on his arm.

_”Don’t say that, you might distract me from my very serious work.”_

_”Would that be so bad?”_

He hissed slightly as I started taking a bullet out.

_”Sorry. I’m being as gentle as I can. You’re taking it well though, sometimes I want to gag people to stop them from yelling bloody murder.”_

_”You sure you’re not actually a dominatrix?”_

He smirked, turning his head towards me. I could only smile and try to concentrate on what I was doing, even as I could feel his eyes burning my skin. He took a quick drag on his cigarette before throwing it down and stomping it with his foot.

_”Good thing I’m not a dominatrix, I could have used that to my advantage.”_

I gestured towards the discarded butt on the floor.

_”Do you treat all your patients like this Katie?”_

_“Wouldn’t you like to know Michael? So, this job tonight was a bust huh?”_

I tried to draw out the process, enjoying talking with this increasingly attractive man.

_”Just another hare-brained scheme I got roped into. I’d rather just forget about it. Fucking Trevor. Anyway, what’s a respectable nurse doing jobs like this for? Economy that bad?”_

_“That. Or maybe I just really enjoy wearing latex gloves.”_

_“You’re really not helping the secretly-not-a-dominatrix cause you know.”_

I smirked, rolling my eyes slightly. 

_”I could be both. Maybe get my stethoscope turned into a whip or something. Incorporate some knee high boots into the uniform. I don’t think tennis shoes are too sexy.”_

_“Tell that to my wife.”_

He muttered it under his breath but I still heard it. Married. Of course. What did that matter? I was just doing a job. So why did I feel _jealous?_

_”In all seriousness, I just need the money. I’ve been medical relief on jobs for about a year now. Helps pay the bills.”_

I worked a little quicker, feeling annoyed at myself that I was jealous. I met this guy an hour ago, might not ever see him again. Maybe Natalie is right, I just need to let off some steam. Or as she so eloquently put it, _”If there ain’t no man in the bar you can always get up on the mechanical bull.”_

_”Los Santos ain’t fucking cheap, christ knows. Hence why I agree to stupid ideas thought up by fucking mad men and you’re stuck digging bullets out of me.”_

I noticed him frown slightly and get lost in his own thoughts. I finished bandaging him and stood up,

_”I’m pretty much done here, you should be okay in a few days. Try not to exert yourself too much. Off the record, feel free to numb the pain with as much booze and smokes as you want. On the record, get some rest and no funny business. And thanks again for taking me on for this, I really appreciate it.”_

I walked over to my bag and and picked it up, pretending to fix the straps.

_”Hey, it’s me who should be thanking you. You did a good job, I’ll make sure you get compensated for your time. Might even have to keep you in mind for the future.”_

He stood up, slowly easing his shoulders back.

_”Please do, for jobs or otherwise.”_

I swept my hair down my back and gave a slight smile.

_”I’ll be seeing you around Katie, thanks again.”_

He gave a half hearted smile back and I headed out of the office and down the stairs. When I got into the car I pulled out my phone and saw a message from Natalie.

**Hope its goin well! Ur a lifesaver (literally) ! xX**

I smiled and gently tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. I looked over at the black SUV and tilted my head back against the headrest.

I owed her.


	3. Shine a Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Michael is back in Katie's life, and he's not the only one.

_“Come **on** , it’ll be fun I promise. Just let me throw you a fucking eighteenth birthday party and thank me later.”_

__________________________________________________________________

I sat up in bed and took a deep breath, reaching for my phone. Friday morning. No work. Empty apartment. I can deal with that. Flopping back against the pillow, I scroll listlessly through my phone. It’d been a few days since I met Michael and he hadn’t left my mind. I felt like a teenager again, except I really should’ve known better by now.

_”Hello? Katie? Are you home?”_

I heard Natalie’s voice float in from the hallway and suddenly my plans to sit around the apartment naked all day were gone just like that. 

_”Yeah, come in here a minute.”_

The door slowly opened and she walked in.

_”Things are going well with Adrian then? You’ve been staying at his place every night this week. You two are practically married.”_

I sat up as Natalie rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable at the end of my bed.

_”We’re having fun, you should try it sometime. Anyway, I meant to ask, you gotten paid form that job yet? They’re taking their time.”_

She was right. Michael _had_ promised I’d get something for the job but I hadn’t heard anything. I could’ve asked Paige to give me his number or to ask what was going on but if I wanted future work from these guys, I didn’t want to seem too pushy.

_”I know, but I’m sure I’ll hear something soon. I don’t want to make a big deal of a small job.”_

_“Even so, if you were told you’d be paid you should be paid. If you haven’t heard anything by tonight give Paige a call. Now, I gotta go get ready for work. Those phones won’t answer themselves unfortunately.”_

She got up and smoothed her already immaculate dress. She almost made stumbling home from a date in the early hours an art form.

_”I’ll call, don’t worry. Have fun at work.”_

She got up and headed out, looking over her shoulder as she was closing the door, a grin on her face.

_”Enjoy your day off, bzzzz.”_

_“Go to work!”_

I grabbed a pillow and swung it at the door as she quickly swung it closed, laughing as she did.

__________________________________________________________________

_”Hello?”_

I hadn’t recognised the number when it flashed up on my phone but that’d never stopped me before.

_”Hey, Katie? This is Michael.”_

I couldn’t help the stupid grin spreading across my face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the sales assistant look at me oddly. I turned away and trawled through a rack of jackets I had absolutely no interest in. 

_”Good to hear from you, how are you?”_

_“Ah, living the dream. I meant to get in touch with you sooner but you’re a hard lady to track down.”_

I left the store, strolling down the street and fumbling with my purse to get my car keys.

_”You know, you could’ve just called one-eight-hundred dial-a-dominatrix. Would’ve been easier.”_

I could feel my skin tingle as his soft laughter floated into my ear.

_”Well that was Plan B. But now that I have you, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come out for a few drinks tonight. I know you haven’t gotten paid for that job you did and I can only apologize. There was a whole thing and I’ll spare you the boring details but I can’t actually pay you since the score was a bust. You did prove yourself to be a valuable asset though, we could definitely find work for you in the future. I was hoping my offer of drinks would be an acceptable apology?”_

No money, but drinks with an attractive guy who may or may not technically be married. There was always that five dollar bottle of wine languishing in the fridge at home I could’ve cracked open and drank on the couch while watching trashy TV.

_”So if I’m not getting paid these would have to be some pretty top quality drinks to warrant my forgiveness.”_

I got to the car and unlocked it, throwing my purse into the back and hopping in.

_”Champagne good enough?”_

Ah, that card.

_”Maybe. If I **was** interested, where might this champagne be available?”_

____________________________________________________________________

_“No way, I refuse to believe it.”_

_“I swear it happened, much to my great fuckin’ embarrassment.”_

_“We’ve all been there, who hasn’t had to run through their neighbours backyard naked?”_

__As much as I loved me some Fame or Shame, I’d been having a great night out. We were in a bar downtown, trading embarrassing stories. Michael had introduced me to his friends Franklin and Trevor, who were also incredibly appealing. Franklin was so relaxed and calm, he made me feel like I’d known him forever.Trevor seemed..different yet familiar, but I was drawn to him. Every now and then I could feel his eyes on me, sending shivers down my spine.

_”Alright,”_

Michael stood up, swaying slightly. 

_”I’m getting more drinks, ladies first, what can I get you Katie?”_

_“How about a long hard screw?”_

Copious amounts of alcohol and a long dry spell were a dangerous mix.

_”Okay, but then I’m getting you a drink.”_

He headed over to the bar and I reached for my purse.

_”I’ll be right back guys, don’t go anywhere.”_

I stood up and made my way over to the ladies' room, walking a little slower than usual maybe to appear sultry or maybe I was just a little bit drunk. I got to the ladies and found it empty. After an obligatory look in the mirror I headed into a cubicle. I heard the main door swing open and the loud thumping music swell and fade as the door swung out again. I focused back on the matter at hand until I saw a pair of very un-feminine feet poking through the bottom of the cubicle door. I panicked for a split-second until I heard the voice.

_”He’s married you know. And an asshole.”_

I stood up, quickly adjusting my dress. I knew I should be really worried/fucking terrified that Trevor had followed me into the bathroom and if I were sober I’d have probably told him to get the hell out but I didn’t say anything.

I unlocked the door and pulled it back.

_”Are you?”_

_“What, married or an asshole?”_

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, I tugged him into the cubicle, not sure who started kissing who first but knowing I wasn’t gonna end it.


	4. Who You Lay Next To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol & Trevor Phillips. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, busy busy weekend!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has/is read(ing) this story, my summaries and titles are so shockingly bad and I really appreciate you giving it a chance!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and keep reading!

It was too much yet not enough all at once. My head was spinning like crazy and I just needed to breathe.

Then it stopped.

He put me down, shrugged his shoulders and walked out. I slowly closed the stall door and rested my forehead against it, letting out a sigh. 

_"What the fuck was that.."_

I finished up in the bathroom and took a deep breath before heading back out to the bar. 

_"There you are, I got you that drink and then I drank it so I got you another one."_

Michael was either talking to me or the empty chair in front of him, his eyes were too glazed over to tell. Trevor was thumbing through his phone, not looking interested. 

_"You just gonna stand there all night or what?"_

He still didn't look up. 

_"Just admiring the view."_

I purposely smiled at Michael and slid into my seat, taking a sip of what I can only imagine was pure gasoline. I tried my best to hide my distaste and leant over to my right side, resting my chin on my hand. 

_"So, Franklin.. I believe you were telling a **very** interesting story before I left?"_

Dear **god** my mouth was burning, whatever that drink should be used to power jets. 

_"Actually I think it was your turn, wasn't it?"_

He smiled at me and I could suddenly feel eyes watching me. 

_"Maybe I just want to learn more about you, that a crime?"_

I lifted my head off my hand, leaning in a little closer to him. It'd been a while since I'd been in a situation like this and I was gonna make the most of it.

_"Not necessarily, especially when you lookin' at me like that."_

The eyes were _searing_ into my back now. 

_"You drinking this?"_

__Michael's hand shot out and picked up my very full glass. Before I could respond he'd downed it._ _

___"I'll get another o-I'll get a drink. You guys okay?"_ _ _

__I stood up, reaching for my bag. Franklin shook his head and Trevor silently lifted his bottle. Michael was staring past me, looking reflective and very attractive._ _

___"I'll be right back, you,"_ I smiled at Michael. _ _

___"Owe me for that drink. And you,"_ _ _

__I leant on the back of my chair, letting my hair swish forward._ _

___"Better be thinking of a good story for me."_ _ _

__Franklin smiled and I could feel Trevor silently seething._ _

__I made my way to the bar and waited to get served._ _

___"Is subtly your middle name? Because if it is you should really change it."_ _ _

___"I don't know what you're talking about."_ _ _

__He snorted, tapping his bottle lightly against the bar._ _

___"It's actually kind of flattering in a way, trying to make me jealous. But I hate to break it to you, I don't give a fuck what you do."_ _ _

__I finally caught the bartenders eye and ordered a new, less-likely-to-kill-me-from-alcohol-poisoning drink._ _

___"Why should you care? I'm not even worth a quick fuck in a seedy bathroom. Now, if you'll excuse me."_ _ _

__I paid for my drink, picked it up and walked back over to the table._ _

___"He buggin' you?"_ _ _

__Franklin gestured towards the bar, where Trevor was berating a terrified bar man._ _

___"Trevor? No, not at all. I got more than I could want right here."_ _ _


	5. Fleeting Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another job on the horizon, Katie gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, hope you're all enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

_”Bye Joe, enjoy your vacation.”_

I smiled as I left the hospital, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket. I made my way towards my car, grabbing my lighter and sparking up. I was exhausted, who would’ve guessed that getting blackout drunk and then working a ten hour shift the next day would be a terrible idea? The last thing I remembered from last night was getting into a cab with the guys and Trevor trying to shove the driver out onto the road. My phone trilled to life, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_”Hello?”_

_“Katie, hey. How are you?”_

_“Hanging in there, just. You?”_

_“I woke up naked in my front yard, so pretty well considering.”_

__I got to the car and stubbed out the last of my cigarette with my worn out shoe.

_”What I wouldn’t give to have seen that.”_

_“You missed out on a great sight, let me tell you. But hey, I do have an ulterior motive for calling you.”_

__I pulled the car door open and slid in, throwing my purse on the passenger seat.

_”Don’t tell me, you’re actually an international spy planning to seduce and kill me?”_

_“Come on, don’t be ridiculous. Like I’d tell you.”_

__I smiled, leaning back against the seat.

_”SO, what totally normal thing did you have to tell me?”_

_“Well I wanted to ask if you’d be free in a couple of days to help us out with another job. It’ll most likely be heavier than the last time, you up for it?”_

__I sat up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

_”Yeah, definitely. Let me know when, where, all that and I’ll see what I can do.”_

_“Great, you’re really helping us out here.”_

_“My pleasure. Anything else I can do?”_

_“There is one thing, if you want to wear the uniform this time I don’t think anyone would complain.”_

_“I don’t doubt it. Bye Michael.”_

__I pulled up outside my apartment and got out of the car. As I was locking it I could’ve sworn I saw someone watching me. It’d been a long day, I was probably just letting my imagination run away with itself. I gave a quick look around just in case, a few street lights casting shadows. There was the usual blend of dog walkers, drunks and degenerates but nothing too out of the ordinary. I just needed to get some rest. Jogging up the stairs, I rummaged around in my purse for my keys.

_”Come on..I know you’re here somewhere..”_

I sighed as the keys continued to elude me.

_“Damn things..ah.”_

My fingers brushed against the keys and I scooped them up, getting the one I needed and pushing it into the lock.

_”Ain’t you gonna invite me in?”_

I stood still, the key unmoving in the lock.

_”I can stand here all night, nowhere else to be.”_

__I pulled the key back out and turned around to see Trevor standing in front of me.

_”You know, some people might find this to be very strange and unsettling.”_

He took a step closer to me.

_”Not you though. So, you just gonna leave me out here? That’s not very polite.”_

He was right. I should be freaked out, a man I barely know has found out where I live and appeared on my doorstep. Then again this is the same man I almost fucked in a bathroom stall last night. Totally normal.

_”I may well live to regret this, but come in.”_

I put the key back in the lock and opened the door, letting Trevor inside.

_”Nice place, you live here alone?”_

He was already making himself comfortable on the couch, looking around the room.

_”I have a roommate, Natalie. We go back a long time.”_

Walking over to the fridge, I opened it and pulled out a bottle of wine. 

_”Trying to get me drunk? I could save you some time and just take my pants off now.”_

I wasn’t sure if he was joking until he stood up and reached for his belt.

_”That’s not necessary. Here.”_

I handed him a glass and he sat back down.

_”Hello? Anyone home?”_

I heard Natalie’s voice before I saw her. She appeared in the living room, laden down with bags.

_”Oh, hi! Who’s this?”_

She looked from Trevor to me, a mischievous grin on her face.

_”I’m Trevor. You must be..Natalie? Y’know, Katie here never mentioned she lived with a model.”_

__I rolled my eyes, filling up my own glass a little more than usual. Natalie smiled and walked over to the couch, dropping her bags on the armchair.

_”I wish. So, how do you two know each other?”_

I stayed in the kitchen, taking a sip of wine and feeling stupidly jealous.

_”Oh you know how it is. What about you huh? What do you get up to gorgeous? Bet you’re a real troublemaker.”_

I could see what he was doing, and yet it still irritated me.

_”Maybe, wouldn’t you like to know? Anyway, I’ll leave you two to it, I have plans and I’m already running late.”_

She gathered up her bags and ran a hand through her hair.

_”Anything fun?”_

Trevor gestured towards the bags.

_”Nothing special, just a little something for tonight.”_

_“If you want to model it for me feel free.”_

She smirked, rolling her eyes playfully and heading off to her room.

_”Nice to meet you Trevor.”_

Natalie was flirty with everyone. Trevor was a mad man I was engaged in a frustrating, agonizing, don’t-want-it-to-end dance with. I just wanted this day to be over.

_”Nice girl, she seeing anyone? Ah, doesn’t really matter.”_

I took a long drink before heading over to the armchair and flopping down.

_”So, Michael tell you about this job we got coming up? He said you were good.”_

_“He called earlier, said it’s a big job.”_

__Trevor shifted in his seat slightly, taking a swig of his drink.

 

_”Bigger the better. Hey, where’s the john?”_

__He was gone for a while, and just as I was getting suspicious I could hear laughter coming from the hall. I brought my empty glass to the kitchen and cleaned out the glass.

_”You’re terrible, you know that?”_

__I turned around to see Trevor whispering in Natalie’s ear as she giggled.

_”Stop it! Okay, okay, I gotta go. You two have fun, don’t do anything I would.”_

__She gave a quick wave and headed out.

_”Mm. I might have to swing by this place more often.”_

I couldn’t help the seething jealousy bubbling up as he eyed the door.

_”Sure, whatever.”_

Acting like a petty brat, that’d help.

_”She’s fun. Dirty, dirty mind though, I love it.”_

_“Yeah, she’s great.”_

Petty, petty brat. 

_”You’re quiet. Couldn’t shut you up last night.”_

_“What do you care?”_

He started walking over to me and I turned back towards the sink, annoyance building. His back was suddenly pressed against mine, his hands brushing against mine as they rested on the counter.

_”Not fun, is it?”_

His breath was hot on my neck. His scent of faint aftershave, sweat and cigarettes enveloping me and drawing me in.

_”What isn’t?”_

One of his arms moved to my hip, his fingers dipping underneath the waistband and slowly rubbing my burning skin.

_”You know,”_

As his hand crept down further, his lips moved to my neck, and I felt my head tilt back of its own accord, my heart racing. His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me taut against him, his fingers inching closer and closer to where I desperately needed them to be.

_”Jealousy.”_

He moved back, letting me go. Without another word, he walked out of the apartment, leaving me alone and frustrated once again.


	6. You're not the only stranger in this town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job is done, but the night is just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will write a witty, appealing summary that draws people in and hooks them. Alas, that day is not today.   
> I just wanted to say another quick thank you to everyone who's read this story, I do get a little (massive) thrill every time I see a new hit or kudos or anything so thank you so much! There are so many amazing GTA fics on here, and I probably spend more time reading them than I do writing this. Please read, enjoy, let me know what you think! :D

The text pinged up on my screen and after giving it a quick read I slipped my phone into my back pocket and started the car, the headlights glaring out into the dark night. I pulled out onto the road and made my way towards Michael’s house to get started on this latest job. After our completely normal encounter in my apartment the other night, I haven’t seen or heard from Trevor. Both a blessing and a curse I was finding. Natalie had been teasing me about him, but even as I assured her there was nothing going on I wasn’t exactly sure. The radio hummed in the background, the traffic lights taking an age to change. When they finally did, I drove on, trying to concentrate on the road and not think about that irritating, frustrating piece of shit I wanted to throw me against a wall and fuck me senseless.

_“Finally.”_

I came across the right road and turned up it, getting closer to the house. I pulled up and checked Michael’s text to make sure I had the right place. Grabbing my bag off the passenger seat, I hopped out of the car and made my way towards the gate, looking up at a _very_ impressive house. The gate slowly slid open and I made my way up to the front door where Michael was standing, cigar in hand.

_”You know those are bad for you.”_

_“Then luckily for me I got a nurse standing in front of me.”_

He smiled, taking a drag.

_”So, how was the job? Can’t have been too bad if you’re still here.”_

_“It went pretty well, classic blitz play. The guys are inside, but if it's alright with you I might keep you to myself just for a minute.”_

He sat down on the front step, nodding his head towards the empty spot beside him.

_”You might.”_

I smiled and sat down beside him, laying my bag by my feet. The lamp on the front door shone down on him, and I found myself wanting to stay there a little longer. I pulled out a cigarette, searching for my lighter.

_”Allow me.”_

I turned towards him and he proffered his own. I held out my cigarette and couldn’t help but look into his eyes as he lit it, his gaze not leaving mine.

_”Such a gentleman.”  
“I try.”_

We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, soft smoke gently whirling around us. 

_”Hey, you a movie fan Katie?”_

_“I like to go to the cinema now and again but I wouldn’t call myself an expert, why?”_

He looked excited, the smile lighting up his face.

_”After the job I met this Devin Weston guy, said he could hook me up with Solomon Richards, this huge Vinewood director.”_

_“Wow, that’s great! Sometimes crime pays huh?”_

We smiled, finishing our smokes and stubbing them out.

_”Alright, guess recess is over, let’s get inside.”_

He stood up, turning and reaching out his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up, tugging a little forcefully and I ended up flush against him. We stood like that for a second, and I slowly tilted my head back slightly to look up at him, his eyes intense. His hand was still squeezing mine, our bodies taut against each other.

_”Hey Mike, you still ou-”_

The door opened Franklin appeared, making us quickly step back from each other.

_”Shit, am I interrupting something?”_

He smirked, glancing between the two of us.

_”Course not, she just can’t stay away from me.”_

I caught a look between the two men I couldn’t quite decipher, and followed them into the house.

_”Before we get started, could I just freshen up?”_

I felt slightly flustered, while Michael had a smirk on his face. 

_”Yeah, sure. Bathroom’s just upstairs, second door on the right.”_

Michael and Franklin headed off down the hall and I made my way up the stairs. As I was heading for the bathroom door Trevor emerged from behind it. 

_”Katie.”_

He said it so nonchalantly I barely noticed when he walked straight past me and down the stairs. So we were still playing that game then. How fun. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. This night was just going spectacularly so far, how could it possibly improve? Maybe I’ll fall down the stairs. I splashed some cold water on my face and took a few minutes to compose myself. Going from a long dry spell to wanting to jump on two different guys every time I saw them wasn’t going too smoothly. I left the bathroom and went downstairs, following the sound of voices until I was in the kitchen. The guys were standing around the counter talking and laughing.

_”There you are. Hope you don’t mind, I took your bag inside.”_

_“Not at all.”_

I walked over to them and opened the bag, taking out some supplies out and laying them on the counter.

_”So,”_

I asked, playfully holding up a latex glove and slapping it against my hand.

_”Who’s first?”_


	7. You could put some joy upon my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job done, time to relax. Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another terrible summary. Thank you so much AGAIN to everyone reading and, I really really appreciate it. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and find myself excitedly writing out different plots and plans all the time. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, I know it seems this story is crawling along but I have some tricks up my sleeve!
> 
> Enjoy :D

_"There, done. You're all set."_

We'd barely said two words to each other as we sat alone in the kitchen. Franklin and Michael were in the other room, already taken care of.

_"Great. Thanks."_

With that he stood up, rolled down his sleeves and walked out of the room. If I had any sense I'd forget about him right now. Not even give him a second thought.

_"Drink?"_

I turned around to see Michael holding out a glass I was sorely tempted to take. 

_”As much as I want to take that, I've learned time and time again that hangovers and hospitals don't mix. I better head home."_

_"Sure? I just want to celebrate a job well done. Plus, you've once again proven yourself valuable, we really appreciate your help. This time I promise you'll be paid."_

I smiled and began packing up my bag, trying to resist the urge to stay, get drunk and get on someone. 

_"Where's T?"_

_"I assumed he was with you?"_

Michael rolled his eyes and took a swig of my declined drink. 

_"He's probably off looking for someone's soul to steal, I wouldn't worry. You sure you have to go? One drink won't hurt."_

He was seriously tempting me, and the look in his eyes wasn’t helping. 

_"I'll have a glass of water, to at least pretend I'm sensible."_

_"Water it is. If it means you sticking around a little longer, I'll even install a fjord in the back yard."_

He winked as he dug a glass out of a cabinet and began filling it with water. 

_"I might hold you to that one day."_

_"You can hold me anytime. Come on, follow me."_

He led me through to the other room where Franklin was scrolling through his phone and that crime show was playing quietly on the TV. As I was heading to the couch a photo caught my eye. 

_"Is this your wife?"_

I wasn't looking at Michael but I could tell by his voice he was hesitant. 

_"Oh, yeah..that's uh..Amanda."_

I studied the photo for a few seconds, her and Michael smiling towards the camera, arms around each other. 

_"She's beautiful."_

I smiled as I turned around, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here.

_"She's a lot of things. Her and the kids are..staying with a friend. We're on a break."_

The air was brimming with uncomfortable awkwardness. 

_"I should really be heading home, I have a crazy long shift tomorrow."_

I took a sip of the water before laying the glass gently on the side table. 

_"You know what, I'm gonna head too, got some shit to take care off. I'll see you around man."_

Franklin rose off the couch, looking like he'd also rather be anywhere else. 

_"Yeah, I'll see you around kid. You too, Katie. I'll let you know if more work comes up."_

I felt so childish but I couldn't meet his eyes. 

_"That'd be great, I'll see you around."_

I followed Franklin out of the house, neither of us saying anything until we got onto the street. 

_"Should I even ask what the hell that was?"_

_"It wasn't anything, I'm just tired. It's been a long day."_

Franklin raised an eyebrow and I felt like I was talking to a friend instead of a guy I barely knew. 

_"Come on, you could've cut the tension with a knife. You two got something going on?"_

Was it obvious that I found Michael attractive? Did he find me attractive? I felt like a teenager having their first crush. 

_"Of course not, he's married. We don't even really know each other. You guys had a big job and he's probably just tired himself. There's absolutely nothing going on."_

_"If you say so."_

His eyes betrayed his words. 

_"I'll see you around, Franklin."_

_"Yeah, see you."_

He started walking up the street and I got into the car, resting my head against the steering wheel for a moment. I just needed sleep. I was working all hours lately, it was making my brain malfunction. As I turned the key in the ignition a horrible spluttering noise greeted me.

Not now, **please** not now. 

A few more attempts resulted in similar failure. Fucking piece of shit car. I pulled my phone out and found the battery dead. Great. I couldn't face Michael again, but I couldn't leave my car. Franklin was still strolling up the hill so I leaped out of the car and jogged after him. 

_"Franklin! Wait up!"_

He paused and then turned around, looking confused for a second before he saw me. 

_"What's up?"_

_"My car won't start, and I can't call the auto repair shop because my phone died. Any chance you could let me borrow your phone to call them?”_

He looked past me and down to my car before meeting my eyes. 

_"I could do you one better. I got some friends..well I know some people with a tow truck I could borrow. The auto repair is probably closed now but I could take your car to the yard for tonight and then tomorrow take you to the shop if you want?"_

I could've kissed him. 

_"Would you? That'd be such a lifesaver. I owe you big time."_

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. 

_"Don't worry about it. You helped us out tonight, it's only fair. Come on, my bike's just up here."_

We walked up the street, relief and tiredness washing over me. 

_"You ride a bugger?"_

I smiled as Franklin walked over to the green bike. 

_"Yeah, just kinda got stuck with it, it's a long story. You into bikes? I can just imagine you with the bandana and leather jacket."_

He smirked and I rolled my eyes playfully. 

_"I hope it's a good image. I haven’t quite reached bandana status but I drove a bugger myself for years in Liberty City. Might look into getting another one instead of fixing that rust bucket of a car."_

_"You lived in Liberty City? That's cool. What brought you out here?"_

He asked as he leaned against the on the bike.

_"Oh you know, the weather, the beach, the people."_

_"Any people in particular?"_

He handed me a helmet, his hand briefly brushing against mine. 

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_


	8. Letting the days go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Franklin decide to go for a drink, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter at last, I've spent more time planning out this story than actually writing it! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it, I'm really enjoying writing it and planning it out, feel free to let me know what you think :)
> 
> (Again, apologies for the TERRIBLE summary, I just like to pretend they're mysterious and alluring when actually they're frustratingly lacking)

_"Useless heap of shit."_

I muttered as I lightly kicked the wheel of my car. The mechanic took one look at it and said it would cost more to fix it than it was worth. The joys of public transport awaited. So here we were, sat in the tow truck back in the lot. Franklin had been good enough to lug the thing all over town, and I owed him.

_"Let me buy you a drink, to say thank you. It's the least I can do."_

_"Don't worry about it, it's cool."_

_"Then please join me as I drown my sorrows and mourn my beloved shit heap of a car. I insist."_

It never ceases to amaze me how one **(or five)** drinks can make everything better. I'd persuaded Franklin to join me, and here we were sat in a noisy bar with sticky floors and too many people. Perfect. 

_"You're kidding? The whole time?"_

_" I swear. There I am driving along and up he pops like a damn jack in the box."_

_"I would've crashed the car in shock! That's crazy."_

We laughed as Franklin told me the story, my frustration about the car now totally gone as the alcohol hit. 

_"Oh I did, he made me drive it through the fucking window of the dealership."_

_"I swear we need to drink together more often, you have the best stories."_

He laughed and shook his head, swishing the last of his drink around the glass. 

_"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just a fucking idiot who gets dragged into stupid situations."_

_"Either way,"_

I raised my own glass and gestured for him to do the same. 

_"Here's to stupid situations and fucking good stories."_

The warm air hit me like a slap in the face as I stumbled out of the bar. I didn't remember it being dark out when we got here, time flies when you decide to get absolutely hammered. 

_"W-Where's my car? I need to..to drive."_

I looked around the car park, my head swimming. 

_"You can't drive girl."_

Franklin swayed into my vision, either he was drunk too or else everything was moving around a _lot._

_"I can d-drive, I just need to get in a car."_

I stumbled forward, lurching closer to what could very easily have been my car or a dumpster. It had wheels, I knew that much. 

_"Your car is fucked, I'll drive."_

He was really swaying now, I blinked rapidly a few times to try and focus but that was useless. 

_"No, you're too drunk, I'll drive. Gi-give me your car."_

I slowly made my way over to him, reaching my hand out to him. 

_"I'm fine, totally fine. I'm driving."_

_"Then why are you stumbling YOU'RE DRUNK FRANKLIN!"_

Maybe, just maybe, I was too. 

_"Shit, we can just drive together. I'll drive."_

He stumbled over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we headed back to the front of the bar. 

_"H-Wait, no, wait, wait. I'll call a cab, we can drive that. Oh I used to know the best cab driver once, he was..hey there’s one!"_

My rapidly flailing arms managed to hail us a cab and we clambered in.

_"Thanks man."_

We got out of the cab and I looked at the house in front of me in confusion.

_"Wait, I don't live here, this is not my beautiful house."_

The alcohol was slowly wearing off, but not enough to make me worry too much.

_"Nah, this is my place. Shit, I can drive you home if you want."_

Franklin stumbled over to the car that was sitting outside the house and I grabbed his arm. 

_"That's no way to treat a guest, you have to give me the grand tour."_

He looked at me for a minute before smiling and heading towards the front door. 

_"Follow me."_

It was official, I lived in a shoebox compared to this place. 

_"So everyone in Los Santos but me has their own pool then?"_

The lights around the pool shimmered on the surface, and down below the sky was dark and the city lights shone. 

_"Believe me, I ain't always lived like this. The pool is taking some getting used to."_

We stood at the edge, staring off in the distance. The alcohol was slowly wearing off more and more, but I still had a buzz. 

_"Of all the things in life to have to get used to, a pool is really up there with the difficult ones."_

I winked at him and he nudged me playfully. I nudged him back and we leaned on each other for a minute. 

_"No point wasting it."_

I quickly peeled off my t-shirt and jeans, and before I let Franklin have a proper look at my very sexy flesh tone bra and boy pants I jumped into the pool. 

_"You lost your mind?"_

He was grinning as I pushed my hair out of my face, the cold water doing a great job of sobering me up quicker.

_"You can stand there being a buzz kill or you can get in here and be a buzz kill. Your choice."_

It didn't take him long to decide. 

_"This is gonna end up being one of those stupid stories."_

_"Glad I could be a part of it."_

I grinned as he swam over to the edge, resting his arms on the side and looking out at the city. I swam over beside him and rested my head on my arms, looking into his immaculate bedroom. 

_"So I've been thinking about what you said last night, why did you come here from Liberty City?"_

He looked over at me I turned my head away slightly. 

_"Like I said, I just wanted a change of scenery."_

_"Thought you said it was the people?"_

_"Maybe it is. I like to keep an air of mystery."_

_"You're succeeding there."_

The air felt tense. We were both still a little drunk, and I felt like he was uncomfortable with me. 

_"The other night, when you and Michael were outside his place, you sure I wasn't interrupting something?"_

_"There's nothing going on there. I don't really even know him, and he's married. I'm not interested."_

Why did he care? Why did I lie? I was interested, and then there was Trevor. That was a whole other circle of hell. 

_"You ain't sounding too sure. You two looked pretty close."_

_"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."_

When I said it he looked out ahead of him and shrugged, smiling slightly.

_"I'm not jealous. If he gets to be all up close and personal with a good looking girl more power to him."_

I pushed slightly from the wall, my fingers brushing the edge. 

_"You think I'm good looking?"_

He smirked and rolled his eyes slightly, looking away from me. 

_"Am I not allowed to say that? I wouldn't mind being that close to you."_

He looked back at me and I made my way over to him, letting the last of the buzz carry me as wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved forward slightly, letting his arms encircle me. My legs wrapped around my waist, my heart racing. 

_“Close enough?”_


	9. Coming closer to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go exactly as planned..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time! After I posted the last chapter I fell ill, and just fell out of love with writing, but I've been back on a GTA binge lately so this story came back to my mind. Apologies for the gap between chapters, but I hope this one makes up for it! Enjoy my loves x

He stiffened slightly as I wrapped myself around him, and I wondered if he was regretting this. Maybe the attraction was just alcohol-fuelled and now he was completely sober. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably all of two breaths, we both started laughing, like two nervous teenagers. We looked at each other and I felt a jolt, but the moment had passed.

_“Let’s get out, it’s getting cold.”_

Summer in Los Santos wasn’t exactly Antarctica, but I nodded and gently untangled myself from him, leaving the pool in as graceful a manner as I could fashion. Franklin followed suit and made his way back into his bedroom, gesturing for me to follow. Once we got inside he left me alone to go and get us some towels, and I suddenly felt ridiculous standing in this elaborate, meticulous bedroom in my mis-matched underwear and wet hair. I pondered again how he’d managed to acquire this house, he wasn’t much younger than me but this place was a palace compared to the shoebox I shared with Nat. Maybe dipping my toe back into the criminal world would be more successful than it had been in the past.

_“Here, catch.”_

I turned and held my hands out as a big white towel was thrown to me. I gently wrapped it around myself and found myself transfixed as Franklin began drying himself off with his own towel in what felt like slow motion. He looked over at me and despite the position we’d been in not too long ago I felt shy all of a sudden. I quickly looked away and pretended to be fixing my own towel, not really knowing why I was acting like a shy teenager all of a sudden. Still avoiding his gaze, I looked out towards the pool and noticed the crumpled heap of my clothes I’d so hastily abandoned. 

_“I’ll just grab my clothes, won’t be a minute.”_

I didn’t look at him as I said it, just stated it to myself as I walked out into the night air. How had this evening ended up like this? He was definitely attractive to me, and I know that I felt a spark but maybe it was just a drunken thought. He’d mentioned Michael earlier, and even though he’d insisted he wasn’t jealous maybe he thought there _was_ something going on between him and I, and didn't want to get involved. Going from living like a nun to this wasn’t as fun as I had thought. Looking out onto the city I wondered what Michael was up to. And Trevor. He was a whole other problem. Maybe avoiding spending any time with the guys outside of a strictly professional capacity was the way to go. I glanced back into the room and realised that was easier said than done. A part of me I thought I’d left behind a long time stirred up again, and I decided that I’d try one more thing before just walking away and keeping it strictly professional.   
I stayed with my back to the windows, the bright bedroom lights shining out and casting shadows. The city lights continued to twinkle, drawing my attention as I slowly ran my fingers under my towel and hooked them around the waistband of my panties and slowly shimmied them down my legs and stepped out of them. I loosened my towel and wrapped it around my waist, leaving my back exposed to the warm air. Draping my hair over my shoulder, I slowly slid the straps of my bra down before gently unclasping it and letting it fall to my feet. I knelt slightly to pick up my discarded t-shirt before standing again, gently toying with the material in my hands. I glanced over my shoulder and I could see him standing in the doorway, towel loosely tied around his waist, light shining behind him, watching me. 

He moved first, and soon we were colliding. This was different, no coy flirting or skirting around each other. This was just pure want. 

Towels were ripped away, and my legs were quickly swept off the ground and wrapped around his waist. I could feel the hot, slick wetness seep out of me like it hadn’t before, desperate for touch. He carried me over to a lounger and sat on the edge, grabbing my ass and squeezing so tight I let out a moan I buried into his neck. His lips met my neck and bit down hard as he entered me, my head falling back and moans unashamedly escaping me. It was exactly what I needed, and he was relentless. My nails trailed along his arms before digging into his shoulder blades, feeling like I was about to burst into a million little pieces. He stood up suddenly, and I was dragged back to reality for a moment as he carried me over towards the window, my back hitting the cool glass and sending a shiver through me before he slammed back into me, sending me falling back into a blissful void. As a powerful orgasm ripped through me I looked out at the city and smiled.


	10. There must be someone who's feeling for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of ups and downs, complete disaster or rich reward could be on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, me and my terrible summaries are back. Apologies for not posting in..well, a while. Thank you to everyone who's been reading or wanting more (if any of you are), this story is never too far from my mind. I've actually written out some plans and have some idea where I want this story to go so now I just have to put ideas into words (easier said than done!) Just a side-note, the story in the game is pretty paralell with my story, though the timeline might not be as chronological because it's my story and I'm sticking to it. Enjoy, and let me know your thoughts!
> 
>  
> 
> *The only things I own are Katie Gardiner and a well worn copy of GTA V. All rights to Rockstar, I'm just borrowing your toys for a while.*

I yawned as I adjusted my messy ponytail, born out of circumstance rather than purpose. It was almost midday, and almost the end of another gruelling night shift. Rubbing my eyes, I gave a quick glance in the mirror, sighing at the dark circles forming under my eyes. I never did like green and black together. At least I had more of the same to look forward to tomorrow. _Joy of joys._ Leaving the bathroom, I swung by the quiet nurse’s station to see who my (hopefully) last patient of the day would be.

 

_“Excuse me, do you work here?”_

I looked up from the chart I was scanning to see a middle-aged woman standing in front of, hands on her hips, frown on her lips. I squeezed the clipboard just a **little** tightly as I fought the urge to say what I really wanted, which amounted to _“No, I just spend my time in a hospital, in a nurse’s uniform, at the nurse’s station, just to mess with people, you fucking stupid cunt.”_ Instead, I forced the only semblance of a smile I could muster, and put the chart down on the desk.

_“Yes, I do. Can I help you ma’am?”_

She shrugged her shoulders back slightly and I had to bite my lip. I’d been doing the job long enough to recognise when someone is gearing up for a very pointless rant. _“Well at least **somebody** does. I’ve been here for three hours now, it’s just not on. Why is there no system in place? People who came in after me were seen first. I mean, I don’t care if you were shot, you should wait in line like everybody else! **I** sprained my ankle and you don’t hear me complain!”_ I nodded as she talked, her arms gesticulating wildly and her voice getting shriller with every word. I took a deep breath before forcing another smile, my cheeks pinching slightly. _“I’m sorry ma’am, we’re doing everything we can to make sure we see people as quickly as we can. If you..”_ I had to stop myself sighing in relief as I saw Paula, one of the receptionists approach us. _“If you could just give your details to Paula here, she’ll make sure you’re seen ASAP. Again, I apologize.”_ I gave Paula the _‘make sure she’s not seen for at least two hours’_ look and she smiled at me before heading behind the desk, nodding as the woman gave her information, voice just a little less shrill. I quickly grabbed my chart and slipped away, silently praying for no further interruptions as I made my way down the hall and towards my last interaction before going home and sleeping for about twenty hours. I just about got to the necessary room without any distractions, thanks to a quick diversion in a supply closet, and headed into room 349. _“Well if it ain’t my favourite patient. This shift might just be ending on a high note.”_ I grinned as I walked over to the bed, picking up the clipboard that was hanging on the edge of the bed. _“Ah, it’s you. Katie, right?”_ I rolled my eyes and smiled as I flicked through the chart. _”C’mon, you know my name, I bet you think about me all the time right?”_ I laughed as he rolled his eyes, but there was definitely a hint of a smile on his lips. I was still tired but I was feeling a lot perkier. _“So if I might be so bold as to do my job, I better change those bandages.”_ I laid the chart down and made my way over to the bed. Just before I pulled the blankets back a hand landed on mine. I smirked and looked up at him. _“Don’t worry, I’m a professional. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”_ _“It’s not that, there’s no job to do. That other nurse..big hands, mole on her right cheek, she was in here this morning. I think I was in a worse condition after she left if that’s possible.”_ I stood up straighter and reached down to grab the chart from the bottom of the bed. Without looking I could feel his eyes on me.

_“Enjoying the view back there?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m a professional.”_

I laughed softly as I grabbed the chart and stood up, flicking through it again. My perky mood dimmed slightly as I saw the problem.

_“Fucking Helen. She signs her name alright but god forbid she give any details. At least **you** have a good memory.” “_

_When it comes to her I wish I didn’t, I thought nurses were supposed to make you feel better.”_

He shuddered, looking over towards the door as I scribbled down some notes and left the chart back on the bed.

_“As much as I’d love to stay here and cheer you up it’s finally time for me to go home and shut out the world for a few hours. Another nurse will be in here in a couple of hours to change the bandages again and give you your medication. I don’t think Helen is working today but I can’t make any promises. Maybe some other time I’ll be the one getting under that blanket.”_

_“Here’s hoping.”_

I winked and headed out the door, ending the shift with a very real smile on my face.

___________________________________________

The car door shut and I threw my bag on the passenger seat, starting the engine and flicking on the radio.

_**“..as merely rumours. Reports of Mr McIllroy being coerced back to the studio by hired thugs were also dismissed, speaking to Weazel News, Mr McIllroy’s representatives sai..”** _

I tuned out as my bag started vibrating. I lowered the radio and pulled my phone out, raising an eyebrow as I saw the caller ID.

_“Hey, what’s up?”_

_“Oh, not much. I was just wondering if you were free, I wanted to ask you out to lunch.”_

_“Wanted to? Does the offer not stand anymore?”_ I asked playfully.

_"It absolutely does. If you’re up for it, that is.”_

_“Well I did have a date planned with some Taco Bomb and my bed but I guess maybe I could maybe make an exception for you.”_

_“I’m flattered, that’s some tough competition. How ‘bout we meet at Little Portola in about..half an hour?”_

_“Sounds good, I’ll see you there.”_

As I ended the call I saw a text that had come in earlier that morning. As I opened it I laughed as a picture of what appeared to be a guy hanging upside down from a tree popped up on the screen.

**‘Just a normal day in LS’**

________________________________________

Just over half an hour later, with a slightly more styled messy ponytail and less scrubs more summer dress, I walked down the sunlit street and waved as I saw my lunch date heading my way.

_“There you are, I was getting a little nervous you wouldn’t show up.”_

_“Like you said, Taco Bomb is tough competition. I had some serious thinking to do.”_

We headed down the busy street, the sun beaming down as we walked slowly.

_“I think I know just the place to prove you made the right choice, come with me.”_

__________________________________________

_“Rather you than me, I don’t think I could’ve kept my mouth shut.”_

_“If I’m going to prison for murder, they better be worth it.”_

_“Cheers to that.”_

We laughed and gently clinked our glasses. Before I could help it I let out a yawn, inwardly cursing myself as he raised an eyebrow.

 _“Am I that boring?”_ He grinned and I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

_“Far from it. Night shifts are a killer.”_

_“From what I hear they might be turning you into a killer.”_

_“I can see the headlines now, ‘Local nurse goes loco’ or some other bullshit.”_

He laughed and sat back slightly in his chair.

_“I don’t know, I think you’d look good in orange..Or anything.”_

_“Or nothing.”_ We looked at each other for a minute and I could see his eyes darken slightly.

My foot gently brushed his leg and he sat up a little straighter.

_“I don’t doubt that. Hey, if you..shit, excuse me.”_

He sighed as his phone started ringing loudly.

 _“Hello? T? Look I’m a little bus..what? Hang on.”_ He rolled his eyes and mouthed _’sorry’_ at me before getting up from the table and walking over to a quieter area of the restaurant.

I had a quick scroll through my phone while I waited, a wave of tiredness crashing over me again.

 _“Sorry about that, Trevor always had impeccable timing.”_ Michael sat back down at the table, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

_“He’s got some idiotic plan, something about submarines and shipping containers, could be anything knowing Trevor. Anyway, he wants me to swing by his place, or whatever hole he’s squatting in. I know you’ve had a long day but I may have told him you were with me and he asked me to take you along. This could be an opportunity for some work that should take half the time and double the money of a night shift, or it could be a complete disaster that getsus all brutally killed. What do you say?”_


	11. I just came to say hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever really goes the way you plan it to, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another terrible summary. Hope you all enjoy, I'm loving writing this story! Let me know what you think, and more to come soon!
> 
> *Nothing is mine, just dipping my hand into the Rockstar cookie jar*

After following Michael's Tailgater down to Vespucci, we both pulled up in the small car park. I knew I should've just gone straight home and let this one go but but an old side of me was chomping at the possibly very dangerous bit. Before I could change my mind I grabbed my bag and hopped out.

_"_ _I gotta say I'm surprised. I had Trevor pegged as a 'house in the hills' type. Perfectly manicured lawn, big pool, the works."_

Michael laughed as he locked his car, coming over to stand beside me.

_"Don't worry, the shock will wear off after a while. I gotta say though, this place ain't bad. By Trevor's standards anyway. Come on, let's get this over with before I grow some common sense."_

As we approached the building I spotted Franklin leaning against a pillar, scrolling through his phone.

_"Hey, Frank. You get roped into this too?"_

He looked up and smiled at the two of us, giving Michael a handshake and me a hug. It was brief, but I got a jolt down my spine feeling his arm around me and the scent of his aftershave. I suddenly felt like I was back in my teenage years, for better or worse. Doing stupid shit, getting involved with dangerous people and loving every minute.

_"Apparently I ain't got better shit to do than get dragged into who the fuck knows what."_

We laughed and looked up as we heard what was definitely Trevor's voice shouting at someone or something above us. Michael sighed and rolled his neck back, shrugging his shoulders.

_"C'mon, let's get this over with shall we?"_

I started up the stairs, following Trevor's hollering. Michael and Franklin chatted behind me as we ascended the stairway to hell, awaiting our fate.

_"Ah, seven..eleven, this should be it."_

I stopped outside the door and let Michael take the lead as we headed inside. There was some immediate nose wrinkling as an unidentified and very pungent smell hit us in the face. Michael headed deeper into the pit of despair as I read the very charming and original _'Live, laugh, love'_ etching on the wall covered with the much more amusing _'Eat shit and die'_. I turned to look at Franklin, who looked as bemused by the decor as I was.

_"You know, I heard a rumour this place is gonna be featured on the front cover of Ideal Living next week."_

_"_ _I'll have to keep an eye out for that."_

He laughed and shook his head as I smiled, tuning out everything else for a minute.

_"Oh, I gotta ask, what's the story behind that photo you sent me this morning? Did you find him like that or were you involved? If I knew you were into ropes.."_

I winked and laughed as he grinned at me and went to reach for his phone.

_"Well let me t-"_

He was interrupted by a loud holler from the living room.

_"Hey, you two, lovebirds, get in here!"_

As far as I knew, Trevor didn’t know that Frank and I had slept together. Didn’t mean he couldn’t be a sarcastic fuck. Franklin rolled his eyes and we joined Trevor, Mike and two strangers, one of whom was rubbing Trevor's shoulders, in the living room.

_"Leave 'em alone T, they're here aren't they?"_

_"Well this meeting is for business not pleasure, so if you two could contain yourselves for just a minute."_

Michael muttered under his breath, Franklin sighed and before I could stop myself I opened my big fat overtired mouth.

_"_ _Why, you jealous?"_

The atmosphere in the condo wasn't exactly electric when we first got here, but now it was flat. Everyone was quiet, and I found myself locking eyes and maintaining eye contact with Trevor. He stood up, brushing off his masseuse and I held my head up, arching an eyebrow.

_"Actually, yeah. Yeah I am jealous,"_ he slowly walked over to me. Franklin turned slightly towards me, Michael sat up straight on the couch, Trevor advancing like a shark.

_"I can't believe you beat me to it. I don't know how to feel. I mean.."_

He stopped just in front of me, our eyes completely focused on each other. I could feel my breathing become shallow, and we stayed like that for just a moment, until he turned his head to the man beside me.

_"I've been just **dying** to get up on you since the moment we met, but missy here beat me to it." _

_"Man **what**?" _

_" Missy?" _

_"_ _Shut the fuck up, T."_

The room was suddenly full of energy again.

_"_ _Lighten the fuck up, it's a joke. Besides, I got other outlets."_

I could've sworn I saw him look at the nervous looking guy who'd been massaging him earlier, who looked back at him before whimpering and turning away again. I seriously needed to go to bed. Michael and Trevor started talking over by another crudely decorated wall while Franklin and I went into the kitchen to have a breather.

_"He's a weird fucking dude, you good?"_

_"Don't worry about me, I've known worse. Just about. Anyway, I want to hear this tale of your completely normal day."_

At least this time Franklin finished his story and it was Mike who gestured for us to join them. We did, catching the tail end of a no doubt totally normal story from Trevor.

_"..his vagina cleaned or some shit."_

Franklin raised an eyebrow at me while Michael sighed.

_"He's got a was..never mind. So what's the plan?"_

As Trevor launched into his spiel I opened my bag and rooted around for the familiar package. Finally sweeping my fingers over it I pulled it out, reaching in and taking out a much needed cigarette and placing it between my lips as I began the hunt for my lighter.

_"Oh, you can't..you can't do that in here."_

I looked up at the unfamiliar voice and frowned. It was the panicked looking redhead. Trevor turned to him, arm extended, finger pointed.

_"Shut up Floyd, don't tell her what she can and can't do, this is supposed to be a free country. I swear to god-"_

I could see a genuine fear in Floyd's eyes and he only managed to get out the words _'but Debra'_ before Trevor growled and made a lunge.

_"Stop, hey! Stop! I'll go outside, I'm not being an accessory to murder over a fucking cigarette."_

__________________________________

I flicked the excess off my much needed cigarette, enjoying a moment of normality. Hearing a door close, I looked up as footsteps sounded down the stairs. A minute later, Michael appeared in front of me, running a hand through his hair.

_"Mind if I join you?"_

I nodded as I took a slow drag on my cigarette, savouring it.

_"Just needed some fresh air,"_ he reached into his back pocket and produced a pack of Redwoods. _"Can't beat it."_

I smiled as I exhaled, smoke swirling in front of my face before gently dissipating into the air.

_"_ _Need a light?"_

I asked as I went to open my bag.

_"I need a lot of things. But right now a light is definitely number one. You mind?"_

_"Not at all, hang on."_

I dug around in my bag, feeling around for the elusive lighter before feeling it and handing it over.

_"Much obliged."_

We stayed quiet as he lit up and passed the lighter back. As he did our fingers brushed and I felt a jolt. I looked up at him but his head was turned, looking out onto the sunny street. I focused my attention on the stairs, wondering what was happening above us.

_"Poor Franklin, I feel like he's been abandoned up there."_ I said, more to myself than Michael, though he chuckled and looked upwards.

_"He'll be alright, T's attention seems to be focused on Floyd."_

_"Well in that case, poor Floyd. Can I ask,"_ I took one last drag on my cigarette before tapping the stub against a pillar and flicking it into the back of Trevor's Bodhi. " _Who Floyd is? Or do I even want to know?"_

Mike took a drag on his own cigarette, his gaze shifting back towards me.

_"Let's just say Trevor's always kept strange company."_

_"_ _Does that include you?"_

I grinned as he raised and eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his lips.

_"Touché."_

He flicked his cigarette away and gave a look back at the stairs.

_"Alright, I think that's enough fresh air for now. Shall we?"_

I had a quick look at my phone before sighing as I heard a loud holler from upstairs.

_"Actually I think I'm gonna head off. I don't think I can keep my bed waiting anymore, it gets jealous when we spend time apart."_

Michael turned back to me and nodded, tucking his redwoods back into his pocket.

_"Can't say I blame you. If this plan sounds any way decent I'll let you know. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. Trevor's a lot of things but reliable ain't one of 'em."_

_"Well if this does work out you know how to reach me. I'll see you soon. And thanks again for today."_

_"Don't mention it. Let me walk you back to your car, if only to have a few more minutes with more pleasant company than I'm gonna have up there."_

I smiled and playfully rolled my eyes as I nodded.

_"Who am I to turn down such a chivalrous offer?"_

We stayed quiet as we made the long journey back over to the car park. As we got closer to my car I slowed down, feeling around in my bag for my keys.

_"I suppose I better get back up there, keep me in your thoughts."_

I laughed as I pulled my keys out of my bag, tilting my head to the side slightly.

_"You have my full sympathy at this difficult time. I'm gonna head away while I still can, I'll see you soon Mike."_

We stood apart for a split second before moving into a hug, his aftershave and lingering smoke filling my senses. As he pulled away he kissed my cheek, and then paused for a moment, his hands still on my back. Before I could change my mind I turned my head slightly and pressed my lips against his. He didn't respond, and I froze, cursing myself. As I went to pull away he lowered his hands, resting them on my hips and slowly reacted to the kiss. I kept my hands on his shoulders, slowly moving them and wrapping my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. My head was spinning and I had to focus on what was happening. He tightened his grip on my hips, gently rubbing his thumbs over my dress, his tongue dominantly swiping across my bottom lip as I eagerly granted him access. Tiredness battled with a desire to drag him into my car and go hell for leather in the back seat. I reluctantly pulled away, flickering my eyes up to look at him as he took a breath.

_"I'm sorry to say it..but I think I have to make the boring rash decision and go get some sleep. But let me know if I'll be needed or not. Just give me a call or..drop by my place. See you later."_

He nodded, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip before heading back to the condo. I got into the car, taking a minute to compose myself before starting up the engine and heading home.


	12. Line my eyes and call me pretty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet nights in don't always go to plan, and the mornings after can raise hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another terrible/mysterious summary! 
> 
> I loved writing this chapter, I hope it's enjoyable for you all to read! There is some Smutty McSmut in this chapter, so be warned/prepared. Let me know what you think, and thank you again to everyone who's read, commented, left a Kudos, it means the world. Enjoy!

_‘You ain't ever gonna change young lady. Don't try and think you can.'_

 

I rubbed my eyes as I slowly adjusted to being awake. My bedroom was almost completely dark with the exception of a string of fairy lights hung listlessly above my bed. I sat up, pushing my hair away from my face and reaching over to pick my phone up from the nightstand.

 

**19:00.**

 

I contemplated going back to sleep, but a ferocious growling in my stomach stole my attention. I got up and turned the light on before throwing on some clean jeans and a loose grey t-shirt. To complete the transformation to Miss World I threw my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed some flip flops before heading out into the living room.

 

_"So, you_ **_are_ ** _alive, I was beginning to worry. Thought I'd have smelled you from your room before I saw you again."_ Natalie grinned as she stood in front of the mirror curling her hair.

 

_"Are you this nice to your other friends? I wouldn't want them to get jealous of my special treatment."_ I stuck my tongue out at her in a childish gesture before picking up a magazine from the cluttered coffee table and laying on the sofa.

 

_"Back at you sleeping beauty."_

 

I smiled and began flicking through the magazine on my lap, the TV echoing in the background.

 

_"Huh, 'Teen Queen’ Poppy Mitchell was arrested for drunk driving. Is nothing sacred?"_ I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the pictures in front of me.

 

_"Teen Queen my ass, that bitch is probably older than we are. We just can't afford plastic surgery and good PR."_ Natalie sighed. 

 

We both laughed, Poppy Mitchell's disgraced images laid out across my lap.

 

_"I'll tell you one thing though, we did a lot worse when we_ **_were_ ** _teenagers, and all we had was Paleto Bay to run around in."_ Natalie mused, clicking off her curler and setting it down.

 

_"Don't remind me, it makes me feel so old . All that seems like a lifetime ago..anyway,"_ I flicked through a couple more pages of  the magazine, nothing standing out. " _What are you getting all dressed up for? Hot date at the Burger Shot?"_

 

_"Excuse me, I happen to be going to the casino with Adrian. But the night is young."_ She grinned.

 

I laid the magazine on my lap before I looked over towards her, applying her ruby red lipstick.

 

_"Ah yes, the mysterious_ **_Adrian_ ** _. How's that going?"_

 

_"I know that tone,”_ she put her lipstick down, pouting slightly. _“You know, just because he's a fifty-five year old Russian millionaire and I'm his twenty eight year old mistress doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company. We happen to have_ **_very_ ** _stimulating conversations."_

 

I picked up the magazine, half reading a story about Kerrie Mackintosh.

 

_“Mmhm. Politics? Art? History? That kind of thing?"_ I teased as she turned around, one eyebrow delicately arched.

 

_"Well I can assure you that no matter the topic, he's a very cunning linguist."_

 

________________________________________________

 

Half an hour later, I found myself alone in the apartment with a glass of wine in one hand and the TV remote in the other. I settled on CNT and tossed the remote to the other end of the couch before digging my phone out of my pocket to order a pizza. As I clicked off the call I noticed the missed call notification on the screen. I frowned before sighing, as I realised I'd left the phone on silent. Tapping on the notification I raised an eyebrow to see Michael's name. I called him back, taking a quick sip of wine as I waited for him to pick up.

 

_"Hey..I'm glad you called. I was starting to think you were avoiding me."_

 

_"Not at all, sorry I missed your call earlier. What's up?"_

 

_"Well I was just calling to let you know Trevor has some very sketchy plans drawn up and to ask if you wanted to have a drink while I told you about them. That offer still stands, don't worry."_

 

_"It’s a very generous offer, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to refuse."_

 

_"Oh? That's too bad..well hey if you have other plans.."_ I grinned as I heard the disappointment in his voice.

 

_"I do actually, and I'm gonna need your help. You see, I just ordered an obscenely large pizza so I'd really appreciate you coming over and helping me finish it. I can throw in some wine too if it'll sweeten the deal."_

 

_"Alright,”_ I could hear the smile in his voice and sat up a little straighter, taking a sip of wine _. “I think I can manage that. I'll be there soon."_

 

Forty minutes later, Michael was sat on the sofa, my legs draped over his thighs, and a box with a half eaten pizza inside was sat on the coffee table.

 

_"..and a private army. Like I said, nothing too out of the ordinary. For Trevor, anyway."_

 

I laughed as I set my empty glass down on the coffee table, a pleasant buzz beginning to set in. We’d gone through one bottle of wine, and were almost through another.

 

_"Not at all. So ordinary I think I actually heard a similar story on the news last week. Trevor might need to get more creative."_

 

Michael let out a short laugh, reaching for his own glass.

 

_"There ain't much that truly scares me, but Trevor's creativity..chills me to to fucking bone."_ He took a long drink, and I could feel a slight shift in the mood.

 

_"Well I know just the cure,"_ I grinned as I gently lifted my legs off his, grabbing my empty glass and standing up.

 

_"Since you're offering darlin'."_ He offered up his own practically empty glass, our fingers brushing as I took it from him before heading into the kitchen, the mood back to how it had been before Trevor’s name crept up. I set the glasses down on the counter and went to open the fridge, my phone buzzing in my back pocket as I grabbed the bottle of wine. I put it down and reached for my phone, smiling as I saw a text from Franklin.

 

_"Good news?"_

 

I looked up to see Michael walking over to me, a slight smirk on his face.

 

_"It's just Franklin, no news good or bad."_ I smiled, picking up the wine bottle and pouring two generous glasses.

 

_"I see.."_

 

_"What's that tone?"_ I asked as he accepted his glass from my hands and leaned against the opposite counter.

 

_"No tone. It just must've been a good text, your face lit up like Del Perro pier. Maybe Trevor was right about you two."_ He teased as I rolled my eyes playfully.

 

_"We're just..good friends."_ If it wasn’t for the alcohol I wouldn’t have felt the confident air I did.

 

He took a drink, holding eye contact and raising an eyebrow.

 

_"Is that what you call it nowadays?"_

 

_"I didn't really have an interrogation in mind when I invited you over you know."_ I took a sip from my own glass before putting it back down on the counter.  I smirked, walking over to him as he took another drink.

 

_"That's too bad, I was just getting warmed up."_ He grinned, setting his glass down and sliding his hands into his pockets. 

 

I stopped in front of him, memories of our kiss earlier racing into my mind. He looked smug, as if he knew he didn't even have to do anything except stand there with that look on his face and I'd be breathing just a bit more shallower. With a lingering hint of bravado left I tilted my head slightly and kissed him softly, my hands resting on his arms. It only took a second before I felt one of his hands gently caress the back of my neck, the other teasingly sliding beneath my t-shirt, his fingers dancing over my hip. The kiss was slow, as if we were just testing each other. I slid my hands up slowly, enjoying the tantalising slow kiss, my body beginning to burn. As I wrapped my arms around his neck I gently traced my nails along his skin, his own hands now both travelling to my waist, gripping tighter as the kiss became more intense, both of us knowing we weren't walking away this time. His hands slowly crept down to cup my ass, squeezing slightly. As he did, a soft moan escaped my lips and he seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, our tongues clashing, becoming more passionate as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. I could feel the heat rising in me, and all I could focus on was this moment, nothing was stopping me from it. He started to walk backwards slowly before stopping and breaking the kiss, both of us taking a breath as we looked into each others eyes, the desire growing every second.

 

_"Not to break the mood too much but..where's your bedroom?"_

 

I just about took in his words, my mind clouded with lust. As soon as I gave him the brief direction our lips were crashing into each other once more, only breaking occasionally as Michael navigated us to my door, pushing it open as quick as possible. The room was almost dark, with only the fairy lights above my bed and a tiny sliver of street light peeking through the drapes providing light. The door clicked shut behind us before he set me down, pulling away. I quickly peeled off my t-shirt, silently grateful I was wearing a nice bra before sliding out of my jeans. As I stepped out of them he finished undressing himself, the two of us taking a moment to appreciate each other in the flicker of light we had.

_"Katie..baby, you're a knockout."_

I grinned as he ran a hand through his hair, my arms coming to wrap around his neck once more.

_"Is it too cheesy to say you're not so bad yourself?"_ I asked, gently sliding my foot along his bare leg.

_"It's..a classic. Right up my alley, baby."_ He smirked, capturing my lips again, hands grabbing my ass more firmly, my entire body in sweet agony.

He walked us over to the bed slowly, stopping when the back of my legs gently touched the blanket before I switched us and pushed him down onto the bed, taking all of him in. As he made himself comfortable I opened a drawer in the nightstand and quickly grabbed a condom, placing it on top of the nightstand before shoving the drawer closed and looking back at Michael. The fairy lights illuminating him. He was sitting up in the bed, his hands folded across his stomach, his eyes meeting mine. I stood up straighter before hooking my fingers into my panties and slowly pulling them down, keeping my eyes focused on his. I stepped out of them before getting onto the bed and slowly crawling up to him, straddling his waist. His hand found the back of my neck and pulled me in for a fiery kiss. I could feel myself becoming wetter as I ground down on him, my body crying out for more. I ran my hands down his chest, moaning into the kiss as his hands slid down my back before he held my waist, his fingers tight across my skin. I moved my hands back up until they were either side of his neck, my nails lightly scratching. He broke the kiss, locking his eyes onto mine, his hands still tight on my hips. We stayed like that for a moment, illuminated in the dim blue lights. He reached over for the condom, twisting the packet between his fingers for a moment before looking back at me. I nodded, silently answering an unspoken question. I moved back slightly as he tore open the packet, tossing it onto the night stand before slowly sliding down onto his impressive length. I tore my eyes away and looked back up at him, his eyes cast downwards in concentration. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his eyes rising up to meet mine, clouded with lust. His hands moved to my hips, guiding me down onto him. I sighed softly as I adjusted to him, his fingers rubbing softly against my hip. I pushed down a little further, enjoying the full feeling of him stretching me out before I rose up, pressing my lips against his. His hands roamed up and down my back as we kissed languidly, his hips rising and falling to meet mine, getting just a little faster. I moaned as he began to kiss down my neck, nipping and kissing softly. My hips rose and fell quicker, my pussy clenching around him as I felt a heat pool in my stomach. I tilted my head as he lavished attention on my neck, moaning as one of his broad hands slid down my back and around my waist, creeping down past my stomach. My breath hitched in my throat as his hand slid further, one finger slowly circling my clit. My head tilted back as a low moan escaped my lips, his lips moving along my neck, biting slightly. His finger swirled around my clit gently, almost ghosting over it. I shifted slightly to get more friction, grinding down on him as I did. He began to move his hips sharper, pushing in deeper as I rotated my hips, my head tilting forward to meet his eyes, moving my hands to either side of his face. He began to push his finger against my clit harder, pleasure coursing through my body.

_"Mike..please..fuck.."_ I moaned, as he thrust harder, finger swirling around my clit relentlessly. It was as if an animal had taken over him, his eyes were wild and he was taking me for all I was worth.

_"I've been wanting to do this since I met you.._ **_fuck_ ** _.."_ He muttered into my neck, biting down hard. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, my mind clouded, my body burning. I clenched around him, moving my hands down to the back of his neck, my nails digging in. My eyes fell closed as I reveled in the feeling pooling deep within me, begging to be released.

_"Oh god..Mikey..I'm..fuck..please, please."_

Suddenly I felt his hands on my waist, before my back hit the blanket in a swift motion. Before I could react his lips crashed onto mine, devouring me as he pushed into me again, grabbing my thighs and pushing them up. Within seconds the feeling was back, a relentless fire spreading through me, unable to stop. I arched my back as he broke the kiss and pushed a hand into my hair.

_"Baby, look at me, I want to see you when you come undone for me."_ His voice was different than it had ever been, dark and almost dangerous. I kept my eyes on him as I let the fire rip through me, setting me ablaze, my voice echoing in the background as I burned. He let out a moan, low and sharp as he exploded, his body pushing against me, fingers gripping my thighs. He took a few deep breaths before easing off me and laying down, staring up at the dark ceiling.

_"Fuck me..that really happened right?"_ He asked, breathless.

_"If not then that was the best dream I've had in a long time."_ I smiled, resting a hand on my forehead, my chest heaving as I came down from my high. We stayed laying by each other, looking up at the darkness until it slowly faded away. 

_____________________________________________________

I woke up as I heard the bed creak slightly, followed by a rustling sound. I sat up, watching as Michael moved around the dark room, his pants back on and looking for his shirt.

_“Don’t I get a proper goodbye?”_ I asked, laughing softly as he spun around, looking like he’d just seen a ghost. 

_“Jesus, you scared me,”_ He whispered, rubbing a hand over his face before sitting on the edge of the bed. _“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”_

He looked over the floor, drumming his fingers against his leg. I felt like I was intruding on something, wishing I’d just stayed asleep and let him slip away quietly if that’s what he wanted.

_“This looks pretty bad huh?”_ He turned back to me, an apologetic look on his face.

_“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to keep you hostage, you’re allowed to leave when you want.”_ I smiled, relieved when he gave a small smile back.

_“Would you believe me if I said I couldn’t sleep? I have something to take care of in the morning so I was just gonna head home and kill time with a movie.”_

_“I believe you, but you don’t have to explain yourself Mike. I can handle it.”_ I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, stifling a yawn. 

_“I know, but I didn’t want you thinking I’d just snuck out. I was gonna leave a note, or text you. I wouldn’t want you to think I didn’t enjoy last night,”_ He gently traced his fingers along my arm, a smile on his face. _“Because I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I’ll be able to get it out of my mind for a long time.”_

I smiled, tilting my head back slightly. _“I’d be lying if I said otherwise. It was..well, I think it spoke for itself last night.”_

_“Good to know. Why don’t you get some sleep, and I’ll be in touch soon.”_ He grinned, standing up again and grabbing his shirt off the floor.

_“Hey, the least I can do is show you out, I insist.”_ I pulled the blanket off and stood up, grabbing the thin nylon robe from my wardrobe door as he finished getting dressed.

_“So I’ll call you when it goes ahead, it’ll probably be tonight or tomorrow, he’s keen to get it done.”_

_“Sure. I’m working tonight but I can always get away early if I need to. I’ll talk to you then.”_ I smiled as we stood by the front door, the apartment dark.

_“Great, well li-”_ We looked behind us as we heard a loud shriek followed by giggling coming from the hall. _“Well either you got a roommate or a very friendly fucking ghost.”_ He laughed.

_“It’s just Natalie and the oral oligarch. I’m gonna go back to bed and find some earplugs.”_ I sighed, giving Michael a quick kiss before he left. I closed the door behind him and padded into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going back to bed. I leaned against the counter as I slowly sipped from the glass in my hands, enjoying a brief respite from Natalie's nocturnal noises before they started up again. Draining the last of the water, I left the glass on the counter and rubbed my eyes, heading back to bed before I crashed out on the sofa.

______________________________________

I woke up naturally at eight, the room now much brighter. Though I didn't start work until the afternoon, I decided to get up and shower. I grabbed my robe and casually tied it before heading out of my room, humming softly. 

_"Gooood morning."_

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Trevor sitting on my sofa in just his greyed underpants, watching TV and eating cold pizza.

_"...What are you doing here? Is this a bad dream?"_

He spread his arms wide over the back of the sofa, his legs spreading as he did. 

_"Is that any kind of way to treat a guest in your home? I'm liable to get offended. I only hope you treated your_ **_other_ ** _guest more tolerably." He smirked before taking a bite of the pizza in his hands, his eyes not straying from mine._

_“What are you talking about?”_ I asked, still trying to comprehend the image in front of me. 

_"I saw a very familiar car parked outside the building last night, and either you were going to fucking town on yourself last night or you had company because these walls here are paper thin and you were making some_ **_very_ ** _interesting noises. You know what, don't tell me. Only one of those images really appeals to me."_

A million thoughts flew into my mind all at once, though before I could think clearly the hall door flew open and revealed a towel-covered Natalie holding a crumpled up ball of denim.

_"Trevor you forgot you damn..oh, morning Katie. Apologies you had to see_ **_that_ ** _."_ She waved her hand dismissively towards Trevor's spread legs before tossing his jeans over to him.

_"Don't apologise, she's hardly shy. Well, not after last night anyway."_ Trevor smirked as he stood up and leisurely put his pants back on.

_"You're one to talk, I thought you were possessed at one point, those sounds weren't natural."_ Natalie sighed, while Trevor, now fully clothed, sat back down, spreading himself out once again, a proud smile on his face.

_"Well this has been..interesting. I'm gonna jump in the shower."_ I walked past the two of them, my mind racing as I headed out of the living room.

_“Just shout if you want some company!”_ Trevor hollered, a smirk in his voice. I got into the bathroom, locking the door behind me before leaning my back against it. I took a deep breath as I tried to take in everything. I could hear Natalie’s raised voice in the living room, before footsteps and her bedroom door slamming. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back against the door. This was going to be a long fucking day.


	13. You only say that 'cause I'm not around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you feel like you're going down a familiar road, it can be good or bad. It all depends on whether you want to keep going or turn back, if you even can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter. I wanted to keep things moving slowly for a few chapters but things will ramp up going forward! Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think :)

I looked up from my laptop as I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

_ "It's open, come in." _ I sat up cross-legged on the bed, moving the laptop down down towards the foot of the bed.

_ "It's just me, not a really polite burglar." _ Natalie appeared from behind the door, stepping into the room.

_ "Well, thank god for that. Come on in, sit down." _ I waved towards the bed before she sat, resting her back against the metal frame.

_ "Trevor gone?"  _ I asked, picking up one of the pillows beside me and passing it to her.

_ "Thankfully yes, he left when you were in the shower. I suppose I should explain why he was here." _ She shifted slightly, crossing one leg over the other as she tucked the pillow behind her back.

_ "I would say it's none of my business," _ I sat back slightly, adjusting the pillow behind my back.  _ "But that would be total bullshit. What happened last night?" _

_ "Well last night started out great, I met Adrian at the casino and it was VIP treatment, champagne and all that,"  _ She looked over towards the window, sunlight streaming onto her face.  _ "Then I can't even remember why, but we got into a huge argument and I stormed out. I was just gonna come straight home but I bumped into Trevor when I was waiting for a cab. We got talking and I was just so annoyed about Adrian that the zombie guy on Vinewood Boulevard coulda been standing in front of me and I would've done the same. Actually, I have always thought he was pretty cute..anyway," _ she turned back towards me, now fully animated.  _ "I just wanted to get back at Adrian so I suggested going back to Trevor's place but he kept asking if you were at home. When I told him you were he insisted we were going to my place. Is there..something going on with you two?" _ She raised her eyebrow, a devilish grin on her lips

I rolled my eyes, pushing my hair over my shoulder as the thought entered my mind. " _ Not unless you count him winding me up all the time. There's..there's nothing serious going on."  _ I could hear the regret in my voice and hoped she wouldn't pick up on it.

_ "Whatever you say," _ She stretched her arms up above her head, tilting her head back for a moment.  _ "I can assure you I don't intend to have Trevor in my bed or anywhere else for that matter again. I was just using him as a means to an end and he served his purpose. He's certainly into you though, I can tell." _ She smirked, casually checking her nails.

_ "He's got a funny fuckin’ way of showing it if he does. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm not interested."  _ We both knew it was a lie, but she didn't press any further.

_ "Alright. So, who's Michael?" _ She teased, sitting forward slightly.

_ "How do you know his name?" _ I asked, brow furrowed. As far as I knew they'd never met and I hadn't really ever spoken about him before.

_ "I know everything about everyone, it's a gift. So who is he? Trevor knows him, he was talking about him last night. More to himself than me but he didn't sound too happy.  _ **_You_ ** _ , however." _ She pointed her finger at me playfully, swishing it a few times.  _ "Sounded fucking ecstatic." _

_ "You're one to talk,"  _ I countered, raising an eyebrow.  _ "I could hardly sleep with the noises you were making. Saying that, Trevor's were a lot louder and a lot more disturbing." _

_ "You can't get away that easy, who is he?"  _ She was like a dog with a bone now.

_ "He's a friend. That's all. And before you start on again," _ I pointed my finger at her as she opened her mouth.  _ "That's  _ **_all_ ** _." _

She pouted softly, a smile soon appearing.  _ " _ **_I’m_ ** _ your friend, and I ain’t ever made you make noises like that. Between him, that guy from a few weeks ago and Trevor, whether you like him or not, I would've gotten you involved with the seedy underbelly of LS a lot sooner if I'd known you were gonna take advantage of it like this." _ She was practically giddy, though listening to her I couldn't share her enthusiasm. 

_ "Can I ask you something?" _ I looked over to the wardrobe, my uniform hanging up over the door.

_ "Of course you can, what is it?"  _ Her tone had changed slightly. 

_ "I know you were joking but..do you think I'm just being a complete slut? Just hear me out, I've known these guys all of five minutes and I've slept with two of them. I mean, I thought I'd left all that behind years ago, but I feel like I'm falling into old habits. Because on the one hand I'm having a great time with these guys, and we’re just having fun. But lately..I feel like  _ **_that_ ** _ part of me is coming back. The part I thought I'd kept under control for so long. It comes out sometimes, even just in my thoughts. Especially around Trevor. The more I get involved with these guys the more I can feel it wanting to claw itself out. I know it's stupid, but for the last few weeks I’ve been having these dreams about..about  _ **_him_ ** _."  _ I could feel the venom in my voice, my nails digging into my palms as I clenched my fists. 

_ "Who, Trevor?" _

_ "No," _ I looked back at her, my eyes not quite meeting hers.  _ "Henderson." _

She frowned, her hand reaching out and touching my arm.  _ "Why on earth would you be dreaming about him after all this time?" _

_ "Because," _ I took a breath, my skin feeling cold all of a sudden.  _ "The last time I was being reckless and stupid and doing whatever I felt like look what happened. Only a complete idiot would've done what I did but I did it anyway. I don't want to be in that situation again, and I feel like I'm going right back down that road. The worst part is..there's a tiny voice in my head telling me it doesn't matter, just keep doing it. That I’m enjoying it. Am I just making a big deal out of nothing?" _

She got up off the bed before coming and sitting beside me, her hands holding my arms.

_ "Hey, listen. I've known you for almost our entire lives, and we've been through a whole fuckin' lot together, good, bad and..well, you know. So I think it's safe to say that we trust each other implicitly, right? Then believe me when I tell you that you're not making a big deal of nothing because there's nothing to make a big deal about. What happened back then..it's in the past. I  _ **_promise_ ** _ that's not gonna happen again. For one, while these guys most certainly ain't angels, they're  _ **_men_ ** _ , not stupid boys.  Ever since you got involved with them you've been happier than I've seen you in a very long time, doesn’t that say something? Why not enjoy it while it lasts, make some money, have fun and don't worry too much about it. This is different, I promise you that. I'm not going to let anything bad happen, we’re the ones in control this time.” _

Rightly or wrongly I trusted her, as I always had.

_ "I don't know how you do it, Nat. You should go into motivational speaking."  _ I gave a small smile, placing my hand over hers.

_ "Oh I can see it now, 'How to live your best morally dubious life' with Natalie Braxton." _ She grinned, waving her arms dramatically. We laughed and I felt a weight lifted. 

_ "Speaking of morally dubious," _ I looked over at my uniform, my tether to normality, now just slightly less appealing than usual.  _ "I better get ready for work. What's your plan for today?" _ I asked, getting up off the bed.

_ "I think I'll treat myself to an afternoon of trashy TV, then I'm working at the bar tonight. What glamorous lives we lead." _ She sighed, getting up and pulling me in for a hug, pulling away slowly, her eyes focused on mine.  _ "Remember what I said, this is different. Make the most of it. See you later, yeah?"  _ She left the room and I stood for a moment, taking a breath before I took the uniform down, throwing it onto the bed  and beginning to undress.

___________________________________________

_ "Hey, look who it is. You busy?” _ I smiled as I closed the door behind me. 

_ "Actually I'm just in the middle of a business meeting, as you can see." _ I rolled my eyes slightly,grinning as he gestured around the empty room, crossing over to the bed and picking up the chart hanging off it.

_ "Then just ignore me, I've spent the last half hour of my break listening to the most tedious story about Tyler Dixon because I was too polite to just get up and leave. Forgive me if I hide out here for ten minutes, you're much better company." _ I glanced up at him from the chart, raising an eyebrow.

_ "Is that so? How'd you figure that?" _ He asked, smoothing out the blanket on his lap.

_ "Well you're smart, funny, able to swing a private room in this place, so you either have money or power, what's not to like?" _ I teased, looking back down at the chart in my hands.

_ "You mean it's my money you're after, not my devilish good looks? I'm hurt." _ He sighed dramatically, eliciting a smile from me.

_ "So you do have money. Interesting."  _ I grinned, taking a pen from my pocket and lightly tapping it against the chart.

_ "Very funny. I thought you were supposed to be hiding out here, I could report you, you know. Taking advantage of a vulnerable patient."  _ He smirked as I gently left the chart back on the end of the bed before walking over to him.

_ "You wouldn't dare."  _ I grinned, leaning in closer to him, placing my hands either side of his, our faces inches apart.

_ "Why do you think I wouldn't?"  _ He asked, flickering his eyes up to meet mine, a smirk ever present on his lips.

_ "Because,"  _ I whispered, my eyes looking down at his lips before meeting his eyes again.  _ "You like me too much." _

He licked his bottom lip, eyes looking over at the wall before drifting back to me.  _ "I don't like anyone." _

_ "Course you don't."  _ I smirked, his hand ghosting over mine.

_ " _ **_Ahem_ ** _. What's going on here?" _

I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice, moving back from the bed, his hand touching mine for a brief moment as I did.  _ "Just adjusting the blankets, Helen. All done now." _ I turned to face my colleague, her face set in a permanent frown, her arms crossed. I smiled politely, gently adjusting the pen in my top pocket.

_ "Mm. I'll take over from here, thank you. You're dismissed."  _ She sniffed, walking past me and grabbing the chart, tutting as she read it.

_ "I'll be on my way then." _ I smiled over at him, as he rolled his eyes towards Helen.

I shut the door behind me and had a quick glance down the hall before pulling out my phone.

**22:00.** Only a couple of hours left in the shift. I looked for a text from Michael to no avail. I slipped the phone back into my pocket before heading down to reception.

An hour later I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, finding a quiet corner before taking it out and seeing Franklin’s name and a text appear on the screen.

**Hey Katie, we down @ the pier, you able to get here?**

**Be there soon, just gotta get cover. Will text when on way.**

I hit send before sliding the phone back into my pocket and heading to the nearest supply closet. Ten minutes later I found myself outside the building, the cool night air nipping at my skin.

_ "Yeah, course I will. I owe you anyway,"  _ Sarah, one of the friendlier nurses I worked with, took a drag on her cigarette before flicking it away _. "For that Saturday a few weeks ago. It's good timing actually. Helen is flipping out, one of her patients checked himself out and now she's looking for someone else to blame. She's got another thing coming if she comes near me, the hag. For someone who thinks the place would fall apart without her, she's fucking useless in a crisis. Anyway, you better head off before I change my mind. Catch you later." _

_ "Thank you again, you're a star."  _ I waved her goodbye before taking out my phone and calling for a cab as she headed back inside.

____________________________________________________

The cab pulled up on the quiet pier, the radio becoming background noise as I saw Michael and Franklin by the water, talking intensely. I paid the driver before grabbing my bag and hopping out. As I made my way over to them Franklin turned towards me, waving and giving a half-hearted smile.

_ "Hey you two. Sorry I'm a little late, how did it go?" _ I asked, zipping up my sweatshirt as a cool breeze wafted over us.

_ "A lot of work for no reward is how it went."  _ Franklin shook his head, Michael pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out before offering me one. I shook my head, rubbing my arms slightly.

_ "Dare I ask more?"  _ I looked between the two of them, neither making eye contact with me or each other.

_ "Just another of Trevor's great ideas gone to shit. Turns out the score was a complete bust, and a complete waste of fucking time." _ Michael frowned, lighting up his cigarette and taking a long drag. It felt like it had been a lifetime ago that we'd been laughing and flirting, falling into bed, not just last night. Now I almost felt like I was intruding on a private moment, as if he wanted to be anywhere but here, or just be alone on the quiet docks.

_ "Where is Trevor?"  _ I turned to Franklin, Michael looking out across the ocean, his back now turned away from us.

_ "He left when he found out the score wasn't any good, yelling all kinds of shit. You really didn't miss much." _ Franklin sighed, glancing back at Michael.

_ "I'm sure I didn't, from what little I know of Trevor that sounds completely normal."  _ I smiled at Franklin, trying to ease the tense atmosphere surrounding us.

_ "You don't know the half of it."  _ Michael muttered, his voice cold. I couldn't tell if it was aimed at me or Trevor, Franklin's voice breaking through my thoughts.

_ "I think it's just me that needs to be patched up a little. I managed to cover Mike, but I got a couple strays in my shoulder." _

I nodded, watching smoke rise and disappear in front of Michael's face.  _ "Okay, that shouldn't be a problem,"  _ I turned my attention back to Franklin, his eyes meeting mine.  _ "I have what I need with me, so I suppose the easiest way would be to go back to yours and I can get you sorted out." _ I smiled, patting my bag lightly.

_ "Yeah, sounds good. Shit, we probably shoulda just asked you to come straight by my crib in the first place, guess we just weren't thinking straight. You need a ride?" _ He asked, nodding towards his bike. Before I could respond Michael's phone rang, making him pause for a moment before answering it and stepping away from us, the name Tracey leaving his lips as he did. I couldn't help frowning slightly before looking back at Franklin.

_ "Yeah, that'd be great. I've had to rely on public transport and cabs all day. I'm seriously considering getting rid of my piece of shit car and getting a bike myself again. Think it'd suit me?" _ I grinned, walking over towards his bike with him.

_ "I could see it. But I think you'd look especially good on this one right here." _ We stopped beside the bike, bodies close. He opened his mouth to say something, looking over at Michael for a moment before he stopped, turning around and grabbing a helmet from the bike. I could just faintly hear Michael in the background, and tried not to think who he was talking to, feeling stupidly jealous.

_ "Here, I just so happen to have a spare." _ Franklin turned back to me, smiling as he passed over the helmet in his hands.

_ "So I suppose you  _ **_always_ ** _ carry a spare helmet. Just in case." _ I raised an eyebrow, smiling as I took it.

_ "Exactly."  _ He grinned, putting on his own helmet before getting onto the bike. I glanced over at Mike, still on the phone, looking relieved yet upset at the same time. I toyed with the helmet in my hands for a moment, the bike's engine revving gently in the background. Michael turned towards us, frowning slightly before giving a nod. I gave a small wave back, the radio coming to life on the bike before I  hopped onto the back of it, wrapping my arms around Franklin's waist before we rode off into the night. 


	14. You knew it wouldn't last forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of ups and downs can ultimately just leave you stuck in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another terrible/intriguing summary! Things are starting to move forward a little more rapidly, I'm so excited for the chapters to come, including one which was the idea for the whole story in the first place. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S Wash your hands, stay indoors & stay safe x

_ “Hey, come on in.”  _ He smiled as I walked into the house, gently closing the door behind us.

_ “Sorry to call so late, I know it was last minute.”  _ I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it up on the rack by the door.

_ “Don’t mention it, you know you can come by anytime. Besides, it’s only like..one-thirty.” _ He grinned, leading me into the kitchen. _“How was work?”_

_ “Exhausting. But when isn’t it? I feel like such a scruff, I should’ve gone home and changed first.”  _ I sighed, taking a seat at the island as he opened a bottle of wine and dug out two glasses.

_ “I don’t care what you wear, you look great.”  _ He handed me a glass and I gratefully accepted, taking a long sip.

_ “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were just being nice.”  _ I smiled, putting the glass down in front of me.

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I can’t help it if I think you look good. Come on, let’s head in.” _ He reached out for my hand and I took his before we made our way into the living room and sat down on the couch, the TV playing in the background.

_ “I’ve been thinking about something you said.”  _ He turned to me, his hands resting on his stomach, his legs stretched out in front of him.

_ “Oh? What might that be?” _ I asked, curling my legs up on the couch, my hand gently sweeping along the back of the couch. 

_ “You mentioned a couple of times you lived in Liberty City, but you got this cute little country accent. What’s going on there?” _ He smirked, taking a sip of wine.

_ “I didn’t realise I was under investigation by detective Clinton,”  _ I sighed dramatically, taking a long drink.  _ “And I do not have a ‘country’ accent.”  _  He raised an eyebrow and I laughed, swatting his shoulder gently. 

_ “So come on, tell me. I wanna know more about you.” _ He gave me a sincere look, sitting up slightly.

_ “If you insist. Well, the Liberty City thing,”  _

_ “Finally.” _ He interjected.

_ “You wanna know or not?” _ I teased.

_ “Go for it.” _

_ “Alright then. I was living in Liberty City up until last year, when I moved out here. I’m originally from this really tiny town called Everley Falls, way up in the depths of the North West, but both of my parents had serious addiction problems and..you really don’t want to hear about this, talk about a fucking downer right?” _ I sighed, setting my glass down on the coffee table.

_ “I do wanna hear about it, if you alright to talk about it. My life hasn’t exactly been a fuckin’ fairytale so I don’t think you could say anything to surprise me, let alone put me on a downer. Come on, tell me.”  _ He sat up, rubbing his hand on my leg softly. I took a breath and scratched my forehead lightly before continuing.

_ “Okay. Well, both of my parents died by the time I was eight. My dad was a meth dealer turned addict, he died of an overdose when I was five. My mom had a drinking problem that escalated into her being a full blown alcoholic when my dad died. She was killed in a drunk driving accident when I was eight.”  _ I looked at him as I realised I’d spoken so nonchalantly, yet he didn’t look surprised, just nodded slowly, a slight frown on his face.

_ “Shit, I’m sorry. I’ve known so many people with stories like that. I never would’ve guessed you’d be one of ‘em though. I’m sorry.” _ He repeated, looking at his feet.

_ “Don’t feel too sorry. I barely remember my dad and as for my mom..the only memories I have of her aren’t exactly rosy so I just try not to think about it.” _ I shifted slightly, reaching out for my abandoned glass.

_ “Join the club. My mom..I ain’t got too many memories but she wasn’t exactly mother of the year. My aunt took me in after she died. I don’t know who was worse to be honest.”  _ He shook his head before laying back on the couch and turning to me.  _ “Shit, we’re like the poster children for happy fuckin’ childhoods.” _ He let out a small laugh and I smiled, laughing with him, shaking my head slightly.  _ “Tell me about it.”  _

_ “So what happened after your mom died? Can’t have been any worse than being stuck living with a crazy ass woman who wants to kick you out of the damn house soon as she can.” _ He took a drink, his eyes closing briefly.

_ “Not quite that bad. I was sent to live with my only known relative, my grandma out in Paleto Bay.” _

_ “That explains the accent then.” _ He grinned.

_ “Do you mind? I’m trying to tell my devastating life story here.”  _ I unfurled my leg and stretched it across his lap, his hand resting on it.

_ “You know your accent gets stronger when you get annoyed, right?” _ He grinned as I rolled my eyes. 

_ “Anyway” _ I continued as he smirked.  _ “I was sent to Paleto Bay. Fortunately my grandma was really sweet, I’d only met her a couple of times before I was sent to live with her, so I wasn’t sure what to expect. As for Paleto Bay..believe it or not, I loved it at first,” _ I took a sip of wine as he raised an eyebrow. 

_ “Really? You are talkin’ about the tiny little backwoods town right? I mean I grew up in Chamberlain Hills and that ain’t exactly paradise but at least there was shit happening.”  _

_ “Well when you’re eight years old it’s great. Wide open spaces, the ocean beside your house, always sunny? Paradise compared to what I’d been used to. In saying that, the appeal does fade away when you become a teenager. I fell in with a new crowd of friends and started doing stupid shit, more to pass the time than anything else.”  _ I left my glass down on the table as he nodded, his eyes on the TV for a moment.

_ “I hear you. I started getting involved in some real shit when I was a teenager. At the time I thought that was all there was in life, didn’t really think about the future or what I wanted out of life, just happy bein’ a gangbanger. It was only when I got out that I started to think about what I wanted, take control of my life.” _ His eyes were focused on the hand on my leg, rubbing it gently.  _ “So it wasn’t always big houses and nice cars.”  _

_ “Nothing wrong with having a past, we all got one. You’ve done well for yourself, that’s not the case for everyone.”  _ I smiled.

_ “It’s still surreal sometimes, like I just stop and think where I was not that long ago. Crazy how shit can just change, your life just..”  _ He trailed off, and I looked behind me for a moment, his words swirling around my head. 

_ “I know what you mean. I never thought my life would turn out the way it did but you really can’t predict anything. I never thought I’d end up going from Paleto Bay to Liberty City for one thing, yet I ended up staying there for ten years.”  _ I said, more to myself than Franklin.

_ “What made you go all the way out there? Surely LS was an easier option if you were already living in San Andreas?” _ He asked, perfectly innocently, yet my heart flew into my throat.

_ “I..my grandma passed away when I was eighteen, and I just didn’t really feel any reason to stick around anymore. I considered Los Santos,” _ I could feel the slight difference in my voice, and prayed he wouldn’t notice it.  _ “But I just wanted a whole new start, see a bit more of the world. I didn’t really have any plans when I left, but I suppose everything worked out, and now here I am.” _ I forced a smile, trying to suppress the memory trying to push its way into my mind.

_ “Well if it means I get to sit here with you now, I ain’t gonna complain.” _ He grinned, sliding his hand along my leg and I felt my mind clear slightly.

_ “Cheers to that.” _ I picked up my glass and took a long drink. 

 

__________________________________________________

The sun streamed in through the large windows, falling over me like a gentle blanket. I moaned softly as I adjusted to being awake, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

_ "Mornin'. How'd you sleep?" _

I sat up and smiled as I saw Frank standing by the window ironing in his vest and shorts.

_ "Really good, best sleep I've had in a while actually." _

_ "That's good. You know something? You talk in your sleep. You did last night anyway, I never noticed before." _ He grinned, propping the iron up on the board as steam rose and swirled in the air.

_ "Did I say anything interesting?"  _ I asked, sliding my legs up slightly and resting my hands on my knees.

_ "It was mostly just nonsense, but I thought it was cute." _ He smiled, folding up the clothing on the ironing board.  _ "By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I washed your uniform, you can borrow some of my clothes to go home in." _ He gestured to the closet behind him, a smile flying onto my  _ face. _

_ "I don't mind at all, but you didn't have to. Saying that, I will gladly borrow one of your hoodies, though I'll warn you now you'll have to fight me to get it back."  _ I grinned as he came over towards the bed, standing at the bottom of it.

_ "I'm prepared to take that risk, I think I could take you quite easily." _ He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

_ "Is that so?"  _ I eased up onto my knees and slowly made my way down to him.

_ "I'm pretty confident, I ain't gonna lie. I think I could have you any time I wanted."  _ His hands met mine, toying with them for a moment before lifting them, rasing my arms up as he pushed me back down on the bed.

_ "Sneaky move, that's not fair." _ I smirked, arching my back slightly.

_ "I never said anything about fair." _ He grinned, capturing my lips in a tantalising kiss as he ran his hand down my body, his fingers trailing along the waistband of my panties.

_ "You know something else?"  _ He murmured, keeping my arms above me with his strong hand.

_ "Yeah?"  _ I breathed, spreading my legs slightly as a heat began to pool in my stomach.

_ "Your accent gets real thick when you get turned on."  _ He smirked, pressing his lips to mine before I could protest. His hand dipped below the waistband, fingers caressing gently, easing away all other thoughts. 

________________________________________________________________

I loaded the shopping bags into the trunk before closing it and hopping into the front seat. As I went to start up the car I heard my phone buzz in my bag and dug it out, smiling as I saw Michael's name flash up on the screen.

_ "Hey you, been a minute." _

_ "You can say that again. How've you been?" _

_ "I've been good, hopefully you can say the same." _

_ "I sure can. You working today?" _

_ "Nah, rare day off. What're you up to? Laundry day?"  _ I teased.

_ "How’d you know? Nah, listen, I got this thing I gotta take care of for a..well he's not so much a friend as he is a terrifying acquaintance." _

_ "So just a normal day for you then?" _

He let out a chuckle, sending a tingle down my spine.

_ "Pretty much. I was thinking, how about I pick you up tonight and take you out for dinner? I know a really great Italian place." _

_ "I don’t think I can refuse an offer like that, you’re on." _

_ "Great, see you tonight gorgeous." _

_________________________________________________________

I locked the car door, jingling the keys slightly in my hand as I made my way to the apartment. As I rounded the corner a figure lurking by the stairs made me slow down, clutching the keys slightly. As I got closer I raised an eyebrow, realising it was Trevor.

_ "Haven't seen you in a while, what're you doing here?"  _ I asked, a slight fluttering in my stomach as I approached him.

_ "Well you know..I just came by for a friendly visit, but.."  _ He stumbled forward, and I frowned as I saw a beer bottle in his hand.  _ "You weren't home. So I thought I'd see if Natalie wanted round two."  _ He smirked to himself, taking a swig from the bottle.

_ "She's not here, she's away for a few days. Don't worry, I'll tell her you came by. I'm sure she'll be just thrilled." _ I sighed, making my way towards the stairs before he called me back.

_ "No, no..don't take that.."  _ He took another swig before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  _ "I don't care for your tone..it's not on." _ He was talking more to the ground than he was to me and I was getting fed up.

_ "Trevor, I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks, and I'd like to forget the last time I did see you. You think you can just turn up drunk on my doorstep and everything is cool?"  _ I murmured, rubbing my temple softly.

_ "Yeah..I do..'cause I figure.." _ He stumbled slightly, his head lolling backwards. I rolled my eyes as he tried to regain his composure.  _ "If  _ **_you_ ** _ ," _ He pointed the bottle in his hands at me, a drop of beer spilling out and hitting the ground.  _ "Can go around and do what you want all the time..just be a complete tramp, then why shouldn’t I."  _ He barely got the words out before my hand hit his cheek, his head whipping to the side.

_ "You.." _ He clenched his fist, shaking it slightly, his eyes not meeting mine.

_ "I  _ **_what_ ** _ , Trevor?" _ I could barely conceal the venom in my voice, anger coursing through me.

He stood up slightly, his eyes focusing on mine.

_ "You.." _ He whispered, pointing his finger at me as I stood firm.

_ "Why.." _ He sighed, stumbling away from me and throwing the bottle to the ground, though not hard enough for it to smash. I watched as it rolled slightly before coming to a stop. I watched until he'd disappeared around the corner before heading up the stairs and jamming the key into the door. 

________________________________________________________

The radio played in the background as I applied the finishing touches to my makeup, a half empty glass of wine sitting on my bedside locker. I'd spent most of the afternoon stewing over Trevor, letting him crawl under my skin. It was only when I got a text from Michael saying to be ready for seven did I start to relax, focusing on what was to come. I grabbed my phone, 18:50 shining on the screen. I quickly fluffed my hair before grabbing my shoes and flicking off the radio as I headed into the living room.

**20:14.**

I sighed as I checked my phone again to no avail. I'd tried to call Michael but his phone went straight to voicemail and he hadn't responded to the text I'd sent over an hour ago. I contemplated changing into some sweatpants and taking off my makeup, my phone suddenly ringing and snapping me out of my thoughts.

Franklin’s name popped up on the screen. Before I could get a word out he sounded slightly panicked.

_ "Hey, can you talk?" _

_ “Hello to you too. Yeah, I can talk. What’s up?” _

_ “It’s Mike, him and Trevor..they got into some shit.” _

My heart jumped into my throat as I heard the words.

_ “What happened? Are they okay?”  _ I asked, trying to steady my voice.

_ "They were doing a job for this Mexican mafia dude, apparently Trevor went rogue, took his wife." _

My nerves gave way to confusion.

_ "Trevor's got a wife?" _

_ "That's what I thought too. Nah, he took the Mexicans wife. Now him and Michael are hiding out in Sandy Shores. I just got off the phone with Mike." _

A million thoughts hit my mind at once as I tried to process what I’d been told. 

_ “So..let me get this straight in my head. Michael and Trevor are hiding in the desert because Trevor kidnapped a mobster’s wife?” _

_ “Pretty much.” _

_ “Okay, just wanted to make sure. Did Michael say anything else?”  _ I asked, shifting slightly on the couch. 

_ “Nah, that was it. Sounds like they’re gonna be stuck out there for a while. You alright?” _

I sat up, running a hand through my hair before letting out a sigh.

_ “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for letting me know, I’ll talk to you soon ok?” _

_ “Alright, talk soon.” _

The call clicked off and I toyed with the phone in my hands for a moment, contemplating calling Michael. I brought up his name in my contacts and tapped it, every ring feeling like an hour until they stopped. I hung up and tossed the phone down onto the couch before getting up and heading into my bedroom. 


	15. I can feel the warning signs running around my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is feeling isolated from the guys, working long hours, drinking more than usual, and taking a few trips down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Hope you're all staying safe at home. One small advantage of this is having the free time to write so here's another chapter. I wanted to delve a little deeper into Katie's past, and create just a little friction. Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think :)
> 
> P.S Please watch Tiger King on Netflix it is the greatest thing you will ever see, Trevor would 100% work at G.W Zoo 🐯

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard before grabbing my bag from the passenger seat and hopping out of the car and making my way towards the apartment, the evening air cool on my skin.

  
 _"Look who's home! And at a fairly reasonable hour to boot, this is truly a miraculous day."_ Natalie's voice greeted me as I entered the apartment, shrugging my jacket off and hanging it up.

  
 _"I'm not too late for the parade am I?"_ I teased, following her into the kitchen.

  
 _"You just missed it. But there is a whole lot of wine, because I have great news,"_ She grinned, spinning around. _"I'm gonna be an aunt again!"_

  
I stood still for a minute, processing the news before she handed me a glass, snapping me out of my thoughts. _"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you."_ I smiled, taking a long drink.

  
 _"I know, Lucy called me this afternoon and told me, I mean you'd think my own brother would've called to tell me but that's just typical Wyatt ain't it? It doesn't matter too much though, I'm just so excited!"_ She beamed.

  
 _"So you should be,"_ I gave a small smile before taking another drink. _"And we will do some serious celebrating, let me just get changed. This **uniform** is starting to grow new life forms."_ I wrinkled my nose slightly before taking the glass with me into my bedroom.

  
I undressed and threw on a pair of pyjama shorts, my phone ringing as I rooted around for a t-shirt. I picked it up and smiled as I saw the name flash up on screen.

  
_"Hey stranger, how are things out in the desert?"_

  
_"It's just like paradise, except it's full of coyotes, rednecks and Trevor fucking Philips. Hopefully things are better for you?"_ His voice had a slight rough edge to it, like he'd been smoking more.

  
 _"Well if you'd take a twelve hour nursing shift in South LS over some coyotes then I'll jump in the car now."_ I grinned as he laughed.

  
_"Don't tempt me, this place is driving me crazy. I'll never take clean clothes and normal civilisation for granted again. Forgive me if I sound like a sap but..I'm really missing you."_

  
_"You're forgiven,"_ I teased, picking up the glass from my nightstand and taking a quick sip before setting it down again. _"But I suppose I wouldn't mind too much if you were here right now.."_ I smirked.

  
 _"You have no idea what I would give to be there with you now, I'd—"_ I heard shouting interrupt him and frowned slightly as it continued for a moment before there was a slamming sound and a quiet sigh. _"Fucking Trevor, sorry about that. Would you believe he's actually started up a very disturbing high school romance with that poor woman? This place is driving me crazy. Anyway, whe—"_ more shouting sounded through, and I heard him growl slightly. _"Shut the fuck up I'm on the phone! No it's n-look, babe, I better go. I'll talk to you real soon alright?"_ The call clicked off before I could respond, though my thoughts were squarely focused on what he'd said about Trevor. From what I knew the woman was sixty years old and married to a psychotic mobster. So naturally she was Trevor's perfect woman. I found a t-shirt and threw it on, downing the rest of the wine before heading back out to the living room.

  
A couple of hours and a couple of bottles of wine later I was feeling in a much better mood.

  
 _"Hey, do remember that time when we were seventeen,"_ Natalie started, pouring herself another drink before curling back up on the armchair. _"And me, you and Amy took my daddy's truck down to Sandy Shores and we bought that really shitty cheap beer for Carl's party? Then the clerk threw in a free bag of weed because I said it was my birthday? He didn't even realise the date of birth on my fake ID was from six months ago."_ She grinned, taking a drink as I stretched my legs out on the couch.

  
 _"Oh my god that feels like a million years ago, I remember clear as day the radio was broken in the truck though, and there was only a Neil Sedaka cassette to keep us fucking entertained."_ I laughed as she nodded frantically, her finger pointing to me as she drank.

  
_"I know, we knew every single song by the time we got home. I don't think my dad ever found out about that whole thing, if he did he never said. Remember I convinced Gunner and Mike to do the same thing the next day? They barely got out of town before the cops caught 'em."_

  
_"If I recall correctly **you** were the one who left the anonymous tip. You really didn't have to leave those beers in the trunk."_ I raised an eyebrow as I took a few chips from the bowl on the coffee table.

  
 _"Well I wouldn’t have if I hadn’t found out about Charlene. Besides, they only kept them in for a few hours to scare them. it's not my fault Mike couldn't talk himself out of a paper bag."_ She huffed, stifling a laugh as my eyes met hers.

  
 _"Well he managed to talk himself into your bed enough times."_ I teased, taking a bite of the last chip in my hand.

  
 _"Hey I had to pass the time somehow,"_ She laughed, taking a few chips herself.

  
 _"You know he's working in the health centre now?"_ I said, glancing at the TV for a moment, Fame or Shame playing in the background.

  
 _“Mike is? You’re kidding.”_ She sounded genuinely surprised and I raised an eyebrow, turning my attention back to her.

  
 _“I swear. He’s a porter I think, Amy told me a while back. Apparently he's been going out with Jenny Baskett for a couple of months now too.”_ I took another drink before reaching for a few more chips.

  
 _“Really? Well that won't last long, she was always a bike."_ She sighed, eating her chips.

  
 _“Careful, anyone might think you're jealous."_ I grinned, pouring myself another drink before getting up to grab another bottle.

  
 _"Either of them would be so lucky,"_ she called as I dug out the bottle and brought it back down, leaving it on the coffee table before curling up on the couch. _"That was a long time ago. I do miss those days sometimes though, just being completely carefree and doing what we wanted."_ She had a dreamy look in her eyes and I felt like I could see what she was imagining.

  
 _"Mm, for a while it felt like we were indestructible. But it's not like things are so terrible now. You work at a cool bar, you have loads of friends, and a very successful and I can only imagine devastatingly gorgeous boyfriend."_ I raised my glass before taking a drink, my mind beginning to cloud.

  
 _"I know, but I do enjoy wearing those rose tinted glasses now and again and thinking back. But you're right, things are pretty good right now. Long may they continue."_ She cheered, raising her own glass.  
__________________________________________________________

  
 _"I know, I mean take the stick out of your ass and then come talk to me, it's not that hard. I'm getting real fucking sick of her attitude, this place is hell at the best of times last thing I need is her breathing down my neck."_ Rosa groaned, taking a sip of the coffee in front of her.

  
 _"Tell me about it, you know she's got **his** ear somehow, and so he's got us down for all these extra shifts I personally have no memory of agreeing to. Meanwhile every time I see her she's sitting on her ass complaining about having to do everyone else's work. I'm this close to putting in for a transfer to Pillbox Hill,"_ Diane sighed, picking up a magazine and flicking through it. _"How's your shift going Katie?"_

  
I looked up from the polystyrene cup in my hand, stifling a yawn. _"I think I've spent more time here in the last week than I have in the last year working here. It could be three in the afternoon or one in the morning right now and I'd have no idea. They’re seriously out of order with these extra shifts. I'd love to know what she knows because she's living on fucking easy street."_ I gently blew on the coffee before taking a sip, my phone suddenly vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened up the text flashing on the screen.

  
**Hey**

**Gotta take care of something have to cancel 2nite**   
**Make it up to you**

  
**F**

  
I finished reading it and frowned, typing a short response and hitting send before tucking my phone away again.

  
 _"Excuse me ladies, I didn't realise the hospital was completely devoid of patients. Some of us take our jobs seriously."_ A stern voice rang in my ears.

  
 _"You miss a lot when you're so busy, Helen. It must be time for your break by now, you've been on your feet all day."_ Diane raised her eyebrow, taking a slow sip of her coffee.

  
 _"Here, take my seat Helen. You must be **exhausted**."_ I flashed a smile as I got up, draining the last of my coffee before tossing the cup into the trash. I heard Rosa stifle a laugh as Helen huffed, sliding onto my vacated seat before I headed out of the room.

  
_________________________________________________________

  
 _“Hello? Anyone home?"_ I called as I closed the door behind me, walking over to the couch and dropping my bag down. A note taped to the mirror caught my eye, I peeled it off before switching on the TV, the apartment feeling too quiet. I opened the note, scanning over it as the TV flickered to life, filling the apartment with noise.

  
**Got called into work**   
**Should be back by 12, don't wait up ;)**   
**P. S Was gonna text but notes are more fun**   
**Nat x**

  
I left the note on the coffee table before shrugging off my jacket and hanging it up by the door.

  
After a quick shower and change I was happily laid out on the couch with a glass of wine and a take-out ordered. As I scrolled through my laptop I heard my phone buzz on the coffee table. I grabbed it and raised an eyebrow as I saw an unknown number flash up on the screen. Curiosity won out, and I answered.

  
_"Hello?"_

  
_"Hello, Katie? It's Michael, can you talk?"_ He sounded more weary than anything, and I sat up slightly on the couch.

  
_"Yeah, I can talk. What's going on?"_

  
_"Well aside from the living hell I've found myself in things are just peachy. Listen, I have something to ask, if you're interested."_

  
_"This is all very mysterious, can’t say I'm not curious though."_

  
_"Well we have a job to do, straight forward bank job, relatively straight forward anyway. I know it's a little out of the way for you but I said I'd see what you think, there should be some money in it."_

  
_"Oh, well I suppose.."_

  
_"Now you don't have to, I mean the job is way out in Paleto Bay and I know it's a long way even out to Sandy Shores, so I'd understand if you said no. We'll probably be alright, I mean these little backwater towns can't have much of a police department but like I said, I'd ask you." His words rang in my head, my breathing growing shallow for a minute._

  
_"Uh..yeah, I..you know, I would, but..work has been really cracking down lately. I don't think I'd be able to have the time to do it, I'm afraid."_

  
_"You sure? Ah, you're probably busy enough as it is. Listen, I just said I'd ask. We'll be alright, worst comes to worst we'll find someone. I better go, you take care alright? Talk soon."_

  
The call beeped off and I slowly left my phone down on the counter, my mind racing. I picked up my glass and drained the remaining wine before getting up and heading to the kitchen to pour another glass. I took a deep breath as I let what he'd told me sink in. I picked up the glass and headed back to the couch, getting my phone and making a call.


	16. Life in a Northern Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's confronted with a past she'd like to forget, and deals with it the only way she can.
> 
> *Warning - mentions of abuse, sexual assault and drug abuse.

The smoke merged into the air in front of me as I unlocked my phone. No texts, no calls. I slid it back into my pocket before taking a final drag and flicking the remains into the trash can.

_ "Hey, you heading away?" _ I looked up as I saw Sarah emerge from the main doors.

_ "Yes, thankfully. This has been the longest day of my life."  _ I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

_ "Join the club. Go while you still can, I've just had a run in with the almighty Dr. Hamilton. Apparently I've been having a lot of my shifts covered, which is complete bullshit spread by you know fucking who. Anyway,"  _ She pulled out a pack of Redwoods and I proffered my lighter which she accepted with a nod. _ "Don't waste the rest of your day standing here listening to me, I'm sure you have better things to do."  _ She lit up before handing the lighter back to me.

_ "I'm sure I'll find some way of killing time before I get to come back here again." _ I smiled, tucking the lighter into my bag before bidding her goodbye and heading towards the car.

_ "So stay tuned for more classic hits right after these messages." _

I turned the radio up slightly as I crept forward in the ever present traffic, the sun's rays reflecting off the windows. I rolled the window beside me down slightly, a cool breeze fluttering into the car and relaxing me slightly as I tapped on the steering wheel, willing the traffic to move forward.

_ ".. again, Sheriff Merle Henderson of Paleto Bay was admitted to the Bay Health Clinic in a critical condition, but doctors have updated him to a stable condition. This comes following a shootout in the small town, after a bank robbery took place earlier today. The whereabouts of the suspects are unknown, and many officers and military personnel were killed or incapacitated in the incident. In celebrity news.." _

I turned the radio down, my mind spinning into overdrive. I took a deep breath before a beep behind me shook me from my thoughts and I looked up, moving the car forward as the traffic trudged onwards. I waited until I could pull over and reached for my bag, pulling out my phone and hastily pulling up the number.

___________________________________________________

_ "Anyone home?" _

The call went unanswered as Natalie lightly kicked the front door closed before heading into the kitchen and placing the shopping bags in her arms onto the counter.

_ "Hello? Katie?" _ She called again, heading towards the hall.

_ "You home?" _ She knocked on the bedroom door in front of her before gently pushing the door open.  _ "Katie?"  _ She whispered, peering around the door only to find an empty room. She checked her phone to no avail, a blank screen greeting her.  She slid her phone back into her pocket before heading back to the kitchen, trying to ignore the niggling worry at the back of her mind.

_ "Hello? It's Natalie. I need to talk to you. No, in person, can you come over? What? How did..never mind. Look, it's important. I'll come to you, just text me your address. Okay, see you soon." _ The call clicked off as shoes were hastily thrown on and car keys were grabbed.

___________________________________________

_ "Nice place you have here..."  _ Natalie raised an eyebrow as she took in the clean trailer, sunlight streaming through the windows.

_ "No need to sound so surprised."  _ Trevor handed her a beer before cracking open his own.  _ "So what's so important you had to come all the way out here to tell me? Or did you just want an excuse to visit?"  _

_ "Not exactly,"  _ Natalie rolled her eyes slightly, sitting down on the couch and placing her beer down on the floor by her feet.  _ "But I do need you for something." _

_ "Oh?" _ He turned to her, leaning against the counter, a smirk playing on his lips.  _ "What might that be?" _

_ "It's Katie." _ She looked over at him as he frowned, taking a long swig of beer.  _ "I'm worried about her." _

_ "I'm sure she can take care of herself." _ He shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes drifting away from her gaze.

_ "It’s not that. She texted me early this afternoon to say she'd be home soon after me, and we were planning on going out tonight, but she didn't come home after work. I haven't heard from her since, I called but her phone was switched off. I called the hospital and they said she finished her shift and left. I thought maybe you might know where she is." _ Natalie tapped her fingers against the couch lightly, running her eyes over him.

_ "Well I don’t. No idea. Don't really care, to be perfectly honest. Is that it?" _ He sighed, not meeting her gaze.

_ "I’m worried about her, she hasn't been herself lately, there's just something..different. She's working all hours, barely sleeping. I just have this feeling that she's done something..well not stupid but.." _ She trailed off, rubbing her temple.

_ "Like what?"  _ He asked, his eyes focused on the wall but his tone inquisitive.

_ "I heard on the radio today that there was a bank robbery out in Paleto Bay, and Merle Henderson is in hospital. He's the Sheriff up there, or he was at least.”  _

_ “Hang on a minute,”  _ Trevor interrupted, turning to meet Natalie’s eyes.  _ “What does this have to do with anything?”  _

_ “I have a really strong feeling that Katie has gone up to Paleto Bay because of it. She’s been talking about the place for a couple of weeks, talking about things she hasn’t in a very long time. When I heard that on the radio I got this feeling that something wasn’t right. Then I got home and she wasn’t there.”  _ Natalie sighed, picking up her beer and taking a drink.

_ "What business would she or anyone have in Paleto Bay? For all you know she's back in your apartment and you're just wasting your time here." _ He sighed, taking a long drink.

“That’s a long story. Look, I just thought you might know where she is. I made the assumption that you two were close, but I can only go off the way she talks about you.” Natalie placed her beer down before glancing over to the window at the end of the trailer.

_ “Yeah, right.”  _

_ “Look, I just assumed that there was something going on with you two, and maybe I’m wrong. I mean, when she talks about you her eyes light up and..you know, if you say you don’t know where she is then I won’t bother you any more than I need to.”  _

There was a silence for a moment, before Trevor let out a sigh and looked over at Natalie.  _ “Why would she be out there? And what do you even want me to do, go all the way up there in case she’s  _ **_maybe_ ** _ there? Then what?”  _

_ “If she is there, and she’s done something..then I thought you’d be a good person to help in a crisis. Or more likely to help clean up a crisis.” _ Natalie met his eyes, smiling softly.

_ “I don’t know, seems pointless. I guarantee she’s sitting in your apartment now, or maybe she’s standing on the corner outside it, who fucking knows.” _ He muttered, turning towards the window, something outside catching his attention. 

_ “Charming. Listen, I just want to make sure she’s alright. I think I might know exactly why’d she be up there.”  _

_ “And exactly what might be the reason I should care?” _

******************************************

**Paleto Bay. July 25th 2003.**

_ "I'm telling you, Mike keeps looking at me like that I'm gonna have to do something about it." _

_ "And what exactly are you gonna do?" _

_ "Tell him to fuck off or fuck me, depends on how the mood strikes." _

_ “So the same thing you’ve been saying to him for the last four years?” _

The two girls laughed as they sat up on the worn leather couch, one taking a long drag of a cigarette, the other casually surveying the crowded room.

_ "Come on birthday girl, let's get another drink." _

They made their way through the throng of bodies filling the small house. Any party in this town was open invitation, no matter the intention.

An arm reached out and grabbed one of the girls, pulling her into a half hug, Pißwasser breath hot on her neck.

_ "H-"*hic*Happy Birthday Carly, thanks for the I-*hic*vite." _

_ "Don’t mention it..you. Have fun."  _ Easing away with a laugh, the girls continued on to the kitchen through more drunken revellers. One of the girls stopped laughing as they entered the kitchen, her eyes meeting those of a man leaning against a counter, a subtle glance shared between the two going unnoticed by those around them.

_ "Well if it ain't Dan Henderson,”  _ the other girl’s attention focused on a figure on the other side of the room.  _ “Isn’t there a sheep somewhere that needs a little lovin’?”  _

_ “Damn, you got a face like an angel and a mouth like a trucker’s ass. Drink?”  _ He held up a bottle, shaking it slightly.

_ "Absolutely."  _ Plastic cups were filled with cheap beer and placed in the girls’ hands.

_ "To my best friend, who is now the big one-eight, at long fucking last!"  _ The brunette cheersed.

The girls threw back the drinks, the room swaying just a tad. 

_ "You comin' for a smoke Katie? Might even bum you one, birthday girl."  _ Dan asked, setting his cup down on the counter before refilling it. She glanced back at the man across the room, his arm around a pretty redhead, his hand stroking her waist softly. She turned away again, forcing a smile.

_ "I'd love to, Dan. Let's go outside."  _

Natalie lay back on the couch, taking a drag of the cigarette she was holding before passing it over to the body beside her, scanning the room.

_ "Hey, where's Katie? I think it's time for some birthday shots." _

_ "Hell if I know, I was upstairs with you." _

_ “Useful as ever Michael.”  _ She sighed, getting up and swaying slightly before making her way towards the bathroom. She bypassed the queue and knocked on the door.

_ "Katie? You in there? It's me, come on out so we can do some more celebrating!" _

She turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

_ "There's a fuckin' line you know." _

_ "And it's  _ **_my_ ** _ fuckin' house you know, so shut the hell up before I throw you the fuck out. Katie?"  _ She knocked on the bathroom door again, ignoring the mutterings of the girl who'd complained. She sighed as a very drunk, very male friend stumbled out of the bathroom in a cloud of smoke.

_ "Nat! Great party, hey you seen Amy round here?" _

_ "Gunner! You seen Katie? It's important." _

_ "Katie? Nah, I ain't seen her all night. Hey, did you hear that  guy from Sandy Shores is coming up? He's bringing the good shit apparently." _

_ "Can you two take your little chat somewhere else? Some of us need the fuckin' bathroom." _

Natalie turned towards the objecting girl and pointed into the bathroom.

_ "Well then I hope some of you got some strong bladders because it's occupied."  _ Natalie pulled Gunner into the bathroom and closed the door, quickly clicking the lock and ignoring the protests on the other side of the door.

_ "Whatcha do that for? That was kinda mean." _

She rolled her eyes as he swayed back and forth, swinging his arms around himself.

_ "I'm just proving a point. Anyway, you sure you haven't seen Katie?" _

_ "Not that I know of. Hey did you hear your brother is with Amy’s cousin Clara again? I bet  _ **_she_ ** _ is gonna be pi*hic*hissed.” _

_ "Who, Amy? Why would she care?" _

_ “Uhh yeah,”  _ His eyes went wide for a moment, scratching the back of his neck.  _ “Oh, did you hear about that guy from Sand-” _

_ “But why..never mind. Yes I heard, Gun. Come on, I think I proved my point.” _ Natalie sighed She unlocked the door and dragged Gunner out as the line of people queuing fought to get in.

_ "Holler if you see Katie."  _ She left Gunner to his business and made her way upstairs, knocking on her bedroom door.

_ "Katie if you're up here I'll be in the kitchen, we got more celebrating to do."  _ She waited for a moment to see if there was a response before heading back downstairs to continue the celebrations with or without her friend.

_ “Looking for round two Nat? You could've just asked y'know."  _

_ "Mikey, I don’t think I have three minutes to spare. But you can get me a drink, come on." _

_ "Hey you can't just..I can go..alright."  _

She grinned and linked her arm in his as they headed towards the kitchen. The house was jammed, people taking up every inch of space.

The kitchen was a little quieter, though music and voices still rang out in the small room.

_ "What're we drinking? Ain't much to choose from."  _ Mike frowned, picking up a half-empty clear plastic bottle from the counter.

_ "That doesn't have a label so I hope to god it ain't that homemade shit what's-his-face Dixon brought, I nearly went blind last time."  _ Natalie shuddered at the memory.

_ "At least you didn't have any of that other stuff, the kinda orange looking one, that was piss weak."  _

_ "That's because it was fucking orange juice Mike. Here, bottoms up."  _ She grinned as the plastic cup was handed to her.

_ "So, you do want round two?" _

Natalie laughed and took a cautious sip. Mike knocked his back in one go.

_ “Jesus fucking Christ,”  _ Natalie grimaced.  _ "That tastes like turpentine. I need a smoke to get rid of the taste. You got any on you Mikey?" _

_ "I don’t know, I’ve tasted worse.”  _ Natalie raised an eyebrow as Mike inspected the bottom of his cup. 

_ “The cigarettes Mike?” _

_ “Oh, right. I think I left some upstairs, I'll be right back if this stuff don’t rot my insides first."  _

Natalie put her cup down on the counter, grimacing slightly at the bottle of death. She picked it up and headed out the back door. The yard was quiet, most of the revellers staying in the house or hanging out in the front yard. She poured it out onto the brown grass and could've sworn she saw steam rising up from the wet patch.

_ "Good fucking riddance."  _ She carried the bottle over to the slightly rusted trash cans by the side of the house and threw it away before making her way back inside.

_ "Nat? Is that you?" _

Hearing the familiar voice, she spun around before opening the back door.

_ "Katie? That you? Where are you?"  _ She slowly walked over to the worn out old tin shed at the end of the yard and glanced around.

_ "There you are, what've you been up to?" _

_ "Ssh! Come here, come here." _

Natalie stumbled slightly as Katie took her arm and pulled her behind the shed.

_ "Whoa, what's goi-"  _ She looked down and then quickly looked back up at her friend.

_ "Is that..Dan Henderson passed out in my backyard?" _

_ "No, it's Dan Henderson who might be fucking  _ **_dead_ ** _ in your back yard, keep your voice down!"  _ Katie whispered hurriedly as she tried to keep her friend quiet.

**_"What the fuck?!"_ **

_ "Ssh!" _

_ "Sorry, sorry. What the hell do you mean dead? What the fuck happened? Why are you out here with him?"  _ Natalie held onto Katie's arms, slightly for comfort, more so for balance.

_ "Okay, I can explain all this. Kind of. We just came out for a cigarette and then..we started messing around and then.." _

_ "With Dan fucking Henderson? You didn't!  _ **_Katie!_ ** _ " _

_ "Will you  _ **_shush!_ ** _ And like you're in any position to talk, what about that biker guy on  _ **_your_ ** _ birthday? And dare I bring up Larry? You can't say shit." _

Natalie huffed slightly, pressing her tongue firmly against her cheek.  _ "In my defense, it was my birthday and I was desperate. Though the less said about Larry the better, he smelled like spoiled chicken feed. But at least I didn't kill either of them!" _

Katie rolled her eyes and shook her friend slightly.  _ "I haven't killed anyone! Look, we were messing around and then all of a sudden he seized up and went all pale, then he just passed out. I found these in his pocket, I don't know what the fuck they are but knowing Dan they could be anything from mints to x." _

_ "Jesus fucking christ. I have the Sheriff's nephew passed out, possibly dead in my backyard, apparently some Sandy Shores drug guru is coming out here, who better not be the same guy as last time or I am royally screwed, and I just drank what I seriously think is weed killer. What the fuck are we gonna do?!" _

_ "Calm down, let me think..okay..okay..if you're still alive with full vision in an hour then you'll be fine. If the Sandy Shores guy is that one who came to Amy's party we'll be fine, he only stayed for like half an hour and whatever he brought didn’t harm anyone..seriously anyway. If it's not him..we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. As for this idiot,"  _ Katie pointed her foot at the unconscious body in front of them.  _ "First things first we need to make sure he's not actually dead. Is Travis here? He’s a paramedic, he can help." _

_ "Last I saw he was off his fucking face trying to hump the plastic fern in the living room. Fuck. Okay, I’ll check his pulse, hang on.”  _  Natalie knelt beside him, pressing her fingers against his neck. 

_ “Come on..there! Okay, he’s breathing. Don’t order those black widow business cards just yet.”  _ Natalie got up, quickly wiping the dirt off her knees.

_ “Well that’s something, but we can’t just leave him here. We’ll have to move him.”  _ Katie glanced behind the shed to make sure the coast was clear.

_ "We can’t move him, he weighs a ton. I know, I'll get Wyatt. Hopefully he's not quite totally drunk or messed up yet. I'll be right back."  _ Natalie turned to leave before Katie grabbed her arm.

_ “No, don’t. Get some else.”  _ Katie pleaded.

_ "Why? Look, he's my brother, we can trust him. We'll get Dan over to Wyatt's place and let him sleep it off. It'll be okay, trust me. If we need another pair of hands I’ll find Mike. Be right back.”  _ Natalie flitted off before she could be stopped. 

Katie sighed, leaning against the shed and running her hands through her hair. This was going to be a disaster.

Minutes later Natalie arrived back outside with her older brother in tow. 

_ “Natalie told me what happened. Mike is coming too, the boy is an idiot but he’s a strong idiot.”  _ Wyatt looked over at Katie, her eyes focused on the body laying in front of them.

_ "Nothing happened, we were just having a smoke."  _ She spoke softly, her eyes meeting his, unable to look away this time.

_ "That's good to know."  _ He held her gaze, her skin suddenly feeling hot.

Before Natalie could question the look between them he spoke again.

_ "Because,”  _ He looked back at the body on the ground, tapping Dan’s shoulder slightly with his boot. “ _ Ain't no girl should feel so desperate as to go on with this sack of shit." _

_ "Even if it is to teach somebody a lesson." _ He muttered, eyes catching Katie's again while Natalie headed over to meet Mike by the back door.

Half an hour later the five of them were in Wyatt’s house, Dan sleeping on the couch, occasionally letting out a grunt. 

_ “Thank fuck this prick is still breathing, last thing I need is Merle’s nephew dead in my house. Old bastard would just love that.” _ Wyatt sighed, lighting up a cigarette. 

_ “Do you think this will get back to him?” _ Natalie asked, sitting on the arm of the armchair, arms draped around Mike. 

_ “No, doubt it. When he wakes up I’ll say the party came back here. Drop him back home, he’ll be fine. Merle ain’t gonna know a thing.”  _ Wyatt took a drag on his cigarette, all eyes on the sleeping form.

_ “I’ll make sure he won’t.”  _ Katie announced, heading towards the front door. 

_ “Katie, wait!” _ Natalie called, before Wyatt waved his hand at her. 

_ “Stay there.” _ He followed Katie out of the room and caught her arm as she was opening the front door.

_ “Don’t. He won’t find out. I swear.”  _

_ “He will. He  _ **_always_ ** _ does. It’s fine, I know what I’m doing. Let me go.” _ She looked him in the eyes, determined. 

_ “Just stay here, or let me take you home. I promise he won’t find out.” _ He gripped her arm slightly tighter.

_ “You promised a lot of things. Let go of me.” _ She pulled her arm back as he let go, turning away from him and walking out of the house.

**************************************

_ "I didn't see her again until the next day. She had a black eye, her lip was bust, her body was covered in bruises. She wouldn't say what happened, just that it was taken care of and the Sheriff would stay off our backs in future. She refused to talk about it, but just because you can't see a fire burning doesn’t mean you can’t smell the smoke. Two weeks after that, her grandma passed away. The day after the funeral she told me she was moving to Liberty City. I tried to convince her to stay but she was determined."  _ Natalie looked over at Trevor, his back to her, hands gripping the counter.

_ “But as you said, why should you care? I’ll leave you to your business, no doubt you have better things to do.”  _ She stood up and started to head for the door before he stopped her.

_ “Alright, alright. I’ll go up there. But you owe me for this.”  _ He sighed, looking over at her.

_ “Course I do. Let me know if you find her.”  _ She gave a small smile before heading back outside and getting into her car, pulling out her phone and making a call.

_ “Hey, it’s me. Yeah, it did. Would you expect any less of me? Is she still there? Okay..yeah. No, I have to head back to LS. Another time, maybe. Alright, talk soon, bye.”  _ She ended the call and watched as Trevor got into his truck and drove off, before starting up the car and heading home.

“ _ This just in, it appears that Paleto Bay Sheriff Merle Henderson has  _ **_died_ ** _ in the Bay Care Centre from what is believed to have been a heart attack, though reports are unofficial. The announcement comes shortly after it was reported that Mr Henderson was in a stable condition following a mass shootout in the town due to a bank robbery. Mr. Henderson was divorced and had no children. In traffic news..."  _ Trevor raised an eyebrow as the radio droned on, the sun’s fading rays gleaming through the windows.

_____________________________

I watched the waves rolling as I leaned against the railing, the sun gently setting. Smoke gently billowed into the air as I lit up the cigarette, taking a long drag. 

_ "You're taking a risk aren’t you? Coming up here so soon."  _ I gave a subtle glance to the figure who came and stood beside me.

_ "Well from what I hear, so are you."  _ I looked over at him and smiled as he rested his arms on the railing. For a few moments there was no noise except for the waves crashing and some very distant laughter.

_ "Before today, I hadn’t been out here for ten years. Nothing ever changes.”  _ I sighed, looking back up at the town.

_ "Then why come back now? Ain't there enough fried chicken restaurants and churches in LS?" _

I laughed as he nudged my shoulder softly.

_ "I guess I just..felt like a little trip down memory lane."  _ I took a drag of the cigarette, watching as the smoke swirled away.

_ "Mm, I know what you mean. Hey, you hear about the Sheriff up here? Real shame, last I’d heard he was gonna pull through."  _ I could feel his eyes on me as I looked out at the ocean I used to wake up to every morning.

_ "I heard about it alright. Real tragedy.” _

_ “You do have to wonder though, how a man could go from a stable condition in hospital one minute to being dead the next. I mean, personally I might be a little suspicious.”  _

_ “Well take it from me, it happens. I see it all the time.” _

_ “You know I would’ve thought you’d be a bit more upset. The beloved Sheriff of your hometown has died, this is a truly tragic occasion no?” _

_ “Mm. Devastating. I don’t know how the town will possibly go on without him.” _

We looked at each other, his eyes searching mine. He smirked before looking away, swinging his arms slightly.

_ “How about a drink? I know a great little place.” _

_______________________________________

I pulled up outside the familiar building, turning off the engine before getting out of the car.

_ “I know this is a small town but I’m sure they have a bar.”  _ I teased, following him into the store.

_ “I promise this is better than that shit heap bar.”  _ He grabbed a case of beer before heading through the door by the counter.  _ “Follow me.” _

The clerk behind the counter was reading a magazine, boredom etched on his face. I followed Trevor, heading up the stairs and into a very similar scene.

_ “This place is exactly like my parent’s house was, meth lab and all.”  _ I mused, taking it in as Trevor led me out through another door, a cool breeze hitting me. 

_ “Then surely you can appreciate what I’ve done with the place.”  _ He grinned, placing the case down on the ground before grabbing a couple of worn, plastic chairs and dragging them over. 

_ “Natalie told me, you know.”  _ He announced after the first beer.

_ “And what exactly did she tell you?” _ I asked, looking over at him as he scooped up another can, cracking it open.

_ “She was here, came all the way out because she was worried about you. Can’t imagine why, you were just cruising down memory lane.”  _ He looked at me, and I picked up another can myself.

_ “Exactly. She didn’t need to come all the way out here, she could’ve just called me.”  _ I opened the beer and took a drink, looking out at the evening sky.

_ “Well apparently your phone was switched off. Probably just an accident, right?”  _

_ “Mm. It died, I didn’t have time to charge it.”  _ I could feel his eyes burning onto my skin, ignoring it as best I could.

_ “While she was here she was telling me some very interesting things about you.”  _

_ “Oh yeah? Like what?”  _ I sighed, taking another drink.  

_ “Apparently,  _ He started, mock surprise in his voice.  _ “You’ve been talking about me. Can’t blame you really.” _

_ “Oh I’ve been talking about you alright,”  _ I examined my nails, picking at the chipped nail polish.  _ “Talking about how much of a fucking irritation you are to me.”  _

_ “Yet here you are.”  _ He smirked, taking a long swig.

_ “Here I am.”  _ I muttered, fingers lightly tapping against the can in my hand. 

_ “She told me some other stuff too. Very interesting. There was one story, about your eighteenth birthday party.”  _ He almost dragged out the words, and a chill went down my spine as I turned to face him.

_ “I don’t know the whole story though, she said you’ve never told her what happened afterwards, when you went to see the dear Sheriff. You know the one, he tragically died just today.”  _ He smirked, his eyes focused on me. A sick feeling pooled in my stomach.

_ “There’s nothing to tell.”  _ I whispered, taking a drink.

_ “Oh but there is. You see, according to her, you were real badly beat up the next day after you paid a visit to the Sheriff. Maybe it was unrelated, you ‘fell’. But I don’t think that’s the case. And then the  _ **_same_ ** _ Sheriff is conveniently laid up in hospital on the same day you decide to take a little trip. Then he dies suddenly.”  _ There was practically glee in his eyes.

_ “What does it matter? You gonna hand me over to the cops on flimsy coincidences?”  _ I sighed, looking back out at the sky, a small pack of coyotes howling.

_ “Of course not, I’m just a curious bystander.”  _

_ “You really wanna know what happened?”  _ I looked back at him, studying his face.

_ “I really do.” _

_ "Alright, you really wanna know I’ll tell you. I went there to try and downplay the facts. I’d always been able to do that, talk my way out of all the stupid shit we did. He told me time and time again I couldn't get away with it forever. This was different though, I thought I could just go there and..well, talk my way out of it. I’d seen Andy Delford at the party, he was a renowned snitch. So I got to the station, went into Henderson’s office and found Andy and him deep in conversation.”  _ I took a long swig of the beer before continuing, my eyes focused on the sky.  _ “Andy left the office, huge smug grin on his face. I knew it was pointless then to even try and defend myself but I tried. He didn’t care, he just wanted me to ‘pay back all those favors.’ So, he suggested that the best possible way to do that would be for me to get behind his desk and spread my legs. I refused. He tried to cajole me, convince me everything would be okay if I did it, I could just walk back out the door after and it would be like nothing ever happened. But I wasn't having it. I may have been young and reckless, but I had my pride. I knew I'd never be able to look at myself again without feeling ashamed and dirty if I'd agreed. But he was adamant, I didn't have a choice.” _

_ "So what happened?"  _ Trevor’s voice was quiet, more so than I'd ever heard it. I kept my eyes on the sky, heart beating just a little faster.

_ "I made for the door. He grabbed me and hit me. Didn't stop punching and kicking me until I was crumpled up in a heap on the floor. I could barely see, my ribs were killing me and I could feel blood in my mouth. My head was spinning and I could feel a ringing in my ears.When I tried to get up he kicked me back down. Then..”  _ I drained the last of the beer, setting the can down and grabbing a new one. “ _ He started clawing at me like a wild beast, pinning me down with one hand and grabbing at me with the other.” _ I cracked open the can, staring at it for a moment before taking a sip.  _ “I don’t know if it was because I was still drunk, or just in a lot of pain but didn't cry, or shout, or try to call for help, I just lay there and let him fumble around on top of me. I didn't even try to get away from him, I knew I couldn't. I remember almost feeling  _ **_grateful_ ** _ he'd kicked the shit out of me first, I could barely notice him on me. It just felt like a heavy blanket or something. He eventually stopped, stormed out of the room, and I managed to get myself up and climbed out of the window. Everything in my body was screaming at me. How I got home I can still barely remember, just stumbling down back alleys until I found the right house. I woke up the next day with two black eyes, a bust lip and more bruises than I could count. I spent what felt like an eternity looking in the mirror in my bedroom. I felt like a part of me had died, and I just wanted to run away and hide. But that was then. I got away, thought I’d never have to think about it or him again. But I couldn’t ever really push it out of my mind entirely. Hell, for the first year I lived in Liberty City I was convinced he’d come find me. Over the years I often thought about what I would do to him if I got the chance, how I’d deal with the situation being older and wiser. Thanks to you guys,”  _ I turned to him, his eyes focused on me. “ _ I got that chance.” _

_ “You guys?”  _ He asked, a frown on his face.

_ “You know what I mean. That robbery was a professional job. It doesn’t matter who did it though, it meant him ending up in hospital.” _

_ “I’m liking this dark side of you. How’d you do it?”  _ He smirked before he took a long drink.

_ “A few of my friends from back in the day work at the hospital, so it wasn’t too difficult to borrow a uniform and slip undercover.  He didn’t recognize me at first, though I could see him trying to work it out. He looked older, weak. I gave him what he thought were his pills, waited until he took them and then I told him who I was. He looked arrogant at first, made a snide little comment about rats always returning to the sewer. Then he started choking, his eyes going wide. He started foaming at the mouth, desperately clawing at his throat. I couldn’t take my eyes off him.” _

_ "How was it?"  _ He asked.

_ "It didn't feel like I thought it would. I always imagined I'd be deliriously happy to get revenge on him, seeing the life leave his eyes, but I didn't. I felt..clean. Like there'd been a fleck of dirt on me all these years I couldn't wash away and now it's gone."  _ I mused, looking over at him.

 

_ “Amen to that.”  _ Trevor lifted his bottle, raising it up to the sky before taking a long drink. We stayed in a comfortable silence, the coyotes and the occasional car driving by the only noise. 

_________________________________

_ “I’ve never told anyone about all that before you know, you’re the only other person alive who knows, now that  _ **_he’s_ ** _ dead.”  _ My head was swimming, though it felt nice. The night air was cool on my skin as I lit up the cigarette in my hands.

_ “So why tell me?”  _ He asked, head tilted back, legs sprawled out in front of him. 

_ "I don't think I'm worried about scaring you away, I don't think I could. Maybe I know deep down that we have this whole..back and forth thing where it's like..sometimes I hate you, but then I want you, and I'm scared because you remind me of that part of my life. You're..you don't give a fuck, you just do whatever and deal with the consequences when they come and hit you square in the face. I lived like that, and I loved every minute, but it ended, and I don't want to experience that again because I'm in the clouds and I know I'll just fall off and I might not stick the landing but I don't care because I did it, you know?"  _ I lost my train of thought as I spoke, the words just flowing out.

_ “Yeah..I know.” _

Silence enveloped us again, cigarette smoke grey in the air. 

______________________

_ “Y-y*hic*hoo, would never do that to me, you know. I know that. You don’t. That’s the proh-hblem.”  _ I sighed, draining the last of the can in my hands.

_ “You-hoo are pissed outta your tree.” _ He smirked, taking a drink from his own can.

_ “Shut up.” _ I groaned, gripping the arms of the chair as I stood up, stumbling slightly.

_ “Where do you think you’re going?” _ He asked, standing up and holding my arm for support.

_ “I’m going to go and get some more..thing.” _ I clicked my fingers, trying to find the word in my bleary mind. 

_ “Sit down, I’ll get the thing.” _ He smirked, trying to help me back into the chair before I moved away from him, heading through the door. 

_ “Where are you going?”  _ He sighed, walking after me.

_ “I told you.”  _ I grinned, attempting to run for the door before he grabbed me, pinning me against the wall.

“ _ You’ll hurt yourself.” _ He muttered, his hands holding mine above my head as I tried to get out of his grip.

_“I will not.”_ I huffed, as he shoved his thigh between my legs.

_“Stay fucking still!”_ He sighed, gripping my wrists tighter.

_“I bet you’re loving this.”_ I smirked, grinding on his leg lightly. 

_“Will you stop, you don’t need any more alcohol.”_ He frowned, as if the statement was alien to him.

_“I do..”_ I whined, pushing my body forward against his, my eyes focusing on him. 

_“You’re such a brat when you’re drunk._ ” He whispered, his eyelids lowering.

_“W-*hic*what are you gonna do about it?”_ I breathed, arching my back slightly.

His eyes met mine and I felt a shiver through my entire body. My heart was beating faster as I felt my breath get caught in my throat, his face agonizingly close to mine.

_ "H-hey wait, what're you doing? Trevor! _ " I squeaked as I felt his hands let go of my wrists, and I was hoisted over his shoulder, my head spinning.

_ "Come on, I think someone needs some sleep." _

I woke up to a dark, unfamiliar room. My head was pounding as I groaned softly. I peeled the covers back and saw I was still in my clothes. I lay back down, pulling the blanket back over me, resting a hand on my forehead.

_ "Shh, s'okay. M'here." _

I heard a familiar voice from behind me as a warm arm draped over my waist. I closed my eyes, warm soft breath gently caressing my neck easing me into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This* close to some Trevor and Katie action, but I firmly believe Trevor is a sweetheart, you just have to look really hard to see it! The birthday party story was the whole idea of this story, I had this image of Katie telling Trevor about it while they were sitting on the roof. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know what you thought!


	17. It's always been so it's no surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, not as straightforward as Katie might hope. Back in Los Santos it's all fun and games until it's not.

I woke up to an empty room, groaning slightly as I sat up. _“Never drinking again. Ever.”_ I muttered to myself as I threw the covers off and slipped out of the bed. I smoothed out my clothes as best I could, my t-shirt still slightly wrinkled. I glanced around for my shoes, finding them strewn by the end of the bed. I pulled them on before heading out to find an empty, surprisingly clean trailer. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I found the bathroom, splashing some water on my face before tying my hair into as neat a messy bun I could muster. Heading back out I spotted my bag laying on the couch and picked it up, rifling through it to find my phone. 

**09:57.**

I shoved the phone back into my bag before making sure my keys were still in it, heading outside and squinting as the sun shone brightly. As I attempted to figure out where I’d left my car I saw it pulled up on the road, struggling to remember if I’d parked it there last night. I dug my keys out from the depths of my bag and headed over towards the car, as a familiar figure came into view walking down the street towards me. 

_“Katie? What are you doing out here?”_

I froze as I saw Michael approach, before forcing a smile.

_“Well, a friend of mine recently moved out to San Andreas and I’d never had the time to visit her, she lives just outside town here. I went to visit her yesterday after work and I figured I’d kill two birds with one stone and come visit you guys. Then I heard the news yesterday and figured I’d leave it til the morning, so here I am. Believe it or not, it didn’t take too long to find this place.”_ The lie came out before I could stop myself, forcing a smile to cover up my guilt.

_“I still can’t believe we did it, I thought for sure that was it, we’d never come out the other side.”_ His eyes roamed over the trailer behind me, and I noticed the heavy dark circles under his eyes.

_“How’ve you been?_ ”I asked, gently jostling the keys in my hand.

_“I’ve had better days.”_ He looked back at me and gave a small smile.

_“I’m sure you’ll be back in town soon.”_ I smiled, glancing over at the neighbouring trailer where a loud bang sounded. 

_“The sooner the better, this place is driving me crazy. Last night I just went off for a drive, pulled up by that toxic waste dump they call a sea and just stayed there, wondering how the hell I’ve ended up here. Well, I know how. Trevor fucking Philips.”_ He sighed, shaking his head.

_“My ears are burning.”_

I turned around at the sound of the voice behind me.

_“You might wanna be careful Mikey, you talk about me so often people might think you’re obsessed.”_ Trevor smirked. I raised an eyebrow as I saw a woman beside him who I could only assume to be Patricia.

_“In your dreams, T. Where have you two been?”_ Michael gestured towards them.

_“Getting some fresh air.”_ Trevor replied nonchalantly, his eyes meeting mine for a moment, memories of last night rushing back to my mind. He smiled at me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

_“Talking of beautiful things..”_ Patricia caressed Trevor’s cheek, his eyes focused on mine. For a split second I could’ve sworn he almost looked apologetic before a smirk slid onto his face as Patricia sauntered into the trailer. I gripped the keys in my hand ever so slightly tighter, hypocritical jealousy washing over me.

_“Yes, I hear stockholm syndrome is very nice this time of year.”_ Michael sighed behind me.

_“Watch your mouth.”_ Trevor snapped, pointing his finger towards Michael before dropping it and looking at me again. _“We have company.”_

For a split second I worried he’d undo my previous lie.

_“What brings you to my humble abode?”_

Angry as I felt I couldn’t help but be relieved he didn’t mention me staying last night. _“I was just passing by after visiting a friend yesterday. I think I better be going though, long drive home and all that.”_ I turned away from him as he smirked, unable to look him in the eye.

_“Drive safe, you don’t want to end up in hospital around here. Some people never leave.”_ I rolled my eyes but I could tell Michael found the statement strange.

_“Give me a call later?”_ I quickly changed the subject, inwardly berating Trevor.

_“Yeah, of course. Take care alright?”_ He smiled and I gave him a brief hug, kissing his cheek as I pulled away.

_“Don’t I get a goodbye?”_ Trevor called as I walked away.

“ _Bye Trevor, always a pleasure.”_ I gave a wave as I opened the car and got in, my hands gripping the wheel slightly tighter as I drove away.

___________________________________________________

_“Do you have a better pair of heels for this dress?”_ Natalie frowned as she stood in front of the mirror on my wardrobe door, tugging the hem of her LBD down.

_“What’s wrong with the ones you’re wearing now?”_ I asked, closing one eye as I applied mascara to the other, trying to hold the small mirror in my hand steady.

_“They just feel..La Puerta-ish.”_ She responded, bending down and looking through the shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe.

_“Somehow I know exactly what you mean. They don’t, though. Not really.”_ I grinned, inspecting my makeup.

_“That’s good enough for me, I’m changing them,”_ She announced, standing back up with a new pair in her hands. _“Can I borrow these?”_

_“Of course you can, you don’t even need to ask. Plus, they’re much more West Vinewood than La Puerta.”_ I grinned, setting the mirror down on my lap and rooting around in my makeup bag. Natalie sang along softly to the song playing on the radio as she took off her shoes and put on mine. 

_“You’re a star. I’m so glad we’re finally doing this, it’s been forever since we had a night out.”_ She smiled, standing up straighter and examining herself in the mirror.

_“I know, I can only apologize again for cancelling the last one on such short notice.”_ I glanced over at her before picking the mirror back up, scanning it over my face.

_“Don’t worry about it, you had other things to take care of.”_ She smiled, fixing her ponytail.

_“Yeah..by the way, I meant to thank you,”_ I started, gently fixing my hair. _“I know you meant well. I appreciated your concern, I should’ve got in touch with you earlier.”_

_“I don’t know what you mean.”_ She raised an eyebrow but I could see a blush creep onto her cheeks. 

_“I see..forget I said anything.”_ I pulled a lipstick out of my makeup bag and picked up the mirror before applying it carefully. Natalie was quiet for a moment, the radio making the only noise.

_“Mike never could keep his mouth shut.”_ She turned around, a small apologetic smile on her lips. _“You know I had the best intentions.”_

_“Of course I know that,”_ I put the lipstick down and smiled over at her. _“He completely panicked when he told me you knew where I was, like you were gonna come around the corner and bite his head off.”_ I laughed as she shook her head, sitting down on the end of the bed.

_“I knew I should’ve gone with someone else. How can I possibly make it up to you?”_ She smiled as I stood up and swept my hair to the side before taking off my bathrobe and hanging it off the wardrobe door. 

_“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t have to make anything up to me. Saying that,”_ I grinned, smoothing out my black strapless jumpsuit. _“I wouldn’t object to you buying the first round.”_

_“_ _Deal,”_ She grinned, standing up and standing beside me, resting her elbow on my shoulder. _“Though looking like this I don’t think we’ll be paying for any round.”_

We stepped out of the cab and onto the busy street, a long queue stretching outside the club.

"This is gonna be a long night." I raised an eyebrow, heading towards the back of the long line of awaiting clubbers.

_"Not exactly."_ Natalie grinned, holding out her arm and gesturing for me to take it. I linked my arm through hers as we started walking up towards the club entrance.

_"You wanna go somewhere else?"_ I asked, curiosity clouding my mind.

_"Absolutely not, this place is great. Just stick with me."_ She had such confidence in her voice I relaxed as we approached the burly bouncer, tall and muscular, black t-shirt tight across his chest.

_"Can I help you ladies?"_ He asked, eyes focused on the clipboard in his hands.

_"Yes, Natalie Braxton and her gorgeous friend Katie Gardiner will be heading into this club and not coming out until we've drained the place of your finest tequila and rich men."_ Natalie grinned.

_"That so?"_ The bouncer nonchalantly glanced over his clipboard, expression unreadable.

_"Yes it is."_ Natalie smirked, her eyes trained on him.

_"Luckily for you we're well stocked."_ A tiny smirk crept onto his face as he stood aside, gesturing for us to head inside.

_"I won't ask which one you mean, I love surprises."_ Natalie winked before we headed inside, a few groaning protests from those lining up trailing behind us.

_"Care to explain that?"_ I raised an eyebrow as we handed our jackets into the cloakroom.

_"I'm just charismatic,"_ She smiled, smoothing out her dress. _"And maybe it helps that I know Paul. He bounces at the bar a couple of nights a week."_

_"Maybe."_ I grinned, linking her arm with mine again as we headed into the busy club, people everywhere I looked.

_“Why don’t you grab us some drinks, I just have to run to the ladies.”_ Natalie opened her bag and handed me a couple of bank notes. _“I’ll be right back.”_

I nodded as she headed off before making my way over to the large electric blue bar. After a pleasantly short wait I made my way to an empty high table near the bar and set the drinks down, laying my bag down beside them before taking my phone out.

_“Katie?”_

I looked up at the mention of my name, my mouth falling open when I saw the figure in front of me.

_“Oh my god, Packie? What are you doing here?”_ I beamed as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He froze for a second before he hugged me back warmly, his hand sweeping my back. 

_“I could ask you the same thing.”_ He laughed as we pulled away, taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

_“I can’t believe you’re here, do you live out here?”_ I asked, sliding my back into my bag. 

_“Yeah, I’ve only been out here for about six months now.”_ He nodded, looking behind me for a moment.

_“You should’ve looked me up, you knew I was out here.”_ I smiled softly, taking a sip of my drink.

_“I was gonna, but I mean..the last time we saw each other wasn’t exactly a basket of fucking roses.”_ He took a long swig and I sighed softly, the memory flooding back to my mind.

_“That was a long time ago, I’m sorry it happened like that.”_ I set my drink down, my eyes meeting his.

_“Hey, I should be the one apologizing. But you’re right, that was a long time ago. Still, I didn’t know how you’d react when just there.”_ He grinned.

_“I think I’m just in shock, I never thought I’d see you leave Dukes, let alone move out to Los Santos. What brought you out here?”_ We moved a little closer to the table as more bodies passed by us.

_“I just felt like a change of scenery, it got real quiet back home. Ma moved into one of those retirement homes out in Alderney and once she got settled I didn’t really feel any need to stick around.”_ He smiled, resting his elbows on the table.

_“How is she?”_

_"She's good, settled in well."_

_"That's great I'm glad to hear it."_ I smiled, taking a sip of my drink before I looked back at him.

_"How's.."_

_"There you are! I swear there's actually only one toilet and the rest of the stalls just have a rack to snort coke off of. Oh, scotch and soda, perfect."_ Natalie lifted her glass in a toast before taking a long sip. "I see you weren't short of company." She winked at me, nodding towards Packie.

_"Nat this is—"_

_"Packie McCreary."_ She smirked, looking him up and down as she stuck his tongue out at her.

_"You two know each other?"_ I asked, looking between the two of them.

_"He's become a bit of a regular at the bar. Excellent drinker, terrible tipper."_ She teased, shoving his arm playfully.

_"She's a real heartbreaker."_ He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes I hadn't seen in a long time.

_"How do you two know each other?"_ She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

_"We were friends with each other back in Liberty City, when we were young and stupid."_ I grinned.

_"Hey, you're still young."_ Packie nudged me playfully.

_"And you're still a fucking idiot."_ I teased as we laughed.

_"I'm shocked, I thought you were living a quiet boring life out east, apparently not."_ Natalie winked, gesturing towards Packie.

_"Ah Katie was a good girl, most of the time."_ He smirked before taking a swig of his drink. _"I better get going, got someplace I'm supposed to be. Katie, it was great seeing you again Natalie, always a pleasure to see you."_ He gave us both quick hugs before heading away.

_"The world really is a dot ain't it?"_ Natalie laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

_"Absolutely. I haven’t seen him in years and then up he pops in a bar in LS. Miniscule dot."_ I glanced back behind me before taking a long drink.

_“What’s the story there? I wouldn’t have thought he was your type.”_ She winked, taking out her phone.

“ _There’s no story. Well, not like_ **_that_ ** _, anyway. We were just friends. What about you though?”_ I smiled, draining the last of my drink.

_“What about me?”_ She frowned at her phone before putting it back into her bag. 

_“Well I haven’t seen Packie in a long time but I know him well enough to know when he likes a girl.”_ I raised an eyebrow as a small smile played on her lips.

_“Don’t be stupid, we just have a laugh when he comes into the bar, that’s all.”_ She protested, a hint of a blush forming on her cheeks.

_“Of course. Maybe the alcohol has just gone to my head and I’m imagining things.”_ I grinned, looking out onto the dance floor.

_"Must be.”_ She smiled, my eyes drifting back to hers as she bit back a laugh. _“Come on, let’s get some tequila and hit that dance floor."_ Natalie drained her drunk, tucked her bag under her arm and held out her hand.

_“About time.”_ I rolled my eyes playfully, picking up my bag before taking her arm as we walked over to the bar. _“You know who loves tequila?”_

_“Shut up.”_ She muttered, a smile in her voice as I laughed, squeezing her arm lightly.

_______________________________________

_"Shit, is that the time?"_ I sighed, putting my cup down on the counter in front of me. _"I better get going, but we're still on for tonight?"_

_"Absolutely, can't come soon enough."_ He winked as I stood up, picking up my bag and throwing it onto my shoulder.

_"Great, it'll be worth the wait I promise."_ I smirked, blowing him a kiss before heading down the hall and out of the house.

I closed the door behind me and as I headed out to the street I stopped, Trevor standing in the driveway, looking up at the house.

_"He's back in town five minutes and here you are."_ His eyes stayed on the house, his tone slightly bitter.

_"I could say the same to you."_ I countered.

_"You're wasting your time, you do know that?"_

_"I do know, I have better things to do than stand here listening to you.”_ I sighed, making my way to the car.

_“You could do a lot better, you know.”_ He called, and I stopped again, turning back to look at him.

_“Is that so? Like you, you mean?”_ I raised an eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side.

_“I mean better than_ **_him_ ** _,”_ He spat, gesturing towards the house. _“He doesn’t give a shit about anyone, you included.”_

_“Who’s to say I care what he thinks about me? Or what you think about anything?”_ I could feel myself getting angry, but kept my voice calm as possible.

_“Come on, don’t play that game. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten last night already? I mean, was he the one you were spilling your guts to? The one who got you home safe, the one who..no. He was out feeling sorry for himself as usual. He couldn’t care less.”_ He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes looking back at the house. I felt my anger fade slightly, as images of last night came to my mind. I’d told him things I’d never told anyone, felt closer to him than ever. I looked at him and suddenly I saw Patricia, stroking his face. His smirk. Petty jealousy flowed into my blood.

_“The whole time we were out in the desert all he could talk about was his precious family. How much he missed them, wanted them back. I didn’t hear your name coming out of his mouth once.”_ He almost sounded cocky. 

_“And remind me again why he was out there? Something to do with you kidnapping the wife of a crazy mobster, wasn’t it? How is_ **_she_ ** _by the way?”_ I kept my voice steady as possible, crossing my arms.

_“_ ** _She’s_ ** _a lady, unlike you.”_ He muttered.

_“And what_ **_am_ ** _I, Trevor?”_ I asked, walking over to him, my eyes focused on his, daring him to say something.

He looked into my eyes, his expression eerily calm. We stayed like that for a moment before he turned away from me, walking towards the house. I stood for a second before turning the other way and walking out onto the street. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong that I'm really enjoying keeping Trevor and Katie in this back and forth will-they-won't-they? 
> 
> Another little glimpse into a pre-LS life for Katie, I've been re-playing GTA IV lately and am seriously tempted to do a prequel to this story based on Katie's time in Liberty City, ten years is a long time! 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and the story overall, please feel free to drop a kudos or a comment, every single one makes my heart burst into a million pieces, they are so appreciated.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, hope you're all keeping well, stay safe x


	18. Can't remember to forget you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Katie have highs and lows, an old friend returns, and Trevor is..Trevor.

**Something’s come up unexpectedly,**

**Will be in touch soon**

**M x**

I read the message again, the only one I’d received in two days. I tried calling again to no avail, the familiar beep ringing in my ears. I placed the phone on the table before picking up the cup of coffee in front of me and taking a sip.

_ “You do know you’re not permitted to use that within the hospital walls, Katherine?” _

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them and looking up at the figure in front of me.

_ “What, this?” _ I gestured to the coffee in my hands, forcing a smile.  _ “I mean it could be lethal in the wrong hands I’m sure, but I promise I’ll be careful with it.”  _

_ “You know what I’m referring to, you can’t use cellular devices within hospital walls.”  _ Helen tutted, getting herself a cup of coffee before sitting down at a different table.

_ “Well fortunately I was just leaving, can’t sit around here chatting all day when there’s just  _ **_so_ ** _ much work to be done.” _ I smiled, picking up the phone and heading out of the room.

The setting sun hit me as I stepped outside, finding the shade and pulling out my phone, willing it to ring or beep with a message.

_ “Excuse me, nurse?” _ I looked up from the blank phone screen to see a man about my age standing in front of me. 

_ “Yes, sorry. How can I help?”  _ I slid the phone into my pocket, focusing on the figure in front of me.

_ “Could you tell me where the urology department is? It’s probably right in front of my eyes, I just can’t seem to find it.” _ He let out a laugh, playfully rolling his eyes. 

_ “It’s okay, if you through the doors behind us, turn left, it’s just down the end of the hall. You can’t miss it.” _ I smiled, pointing behind me.

_ “Great, thanks. I’m just visiting my dad, I don’t have any urinary problems.” _ As soon as he said it his eyes went wide, a mortified expression on his face. 

_ “Well you’d be in the right place if you did. Like I said, it’s just..” _

_ “Down the hall, got it. Thanks again”  _ He shook his head, a blush forming on his cheeks.

_ “Don’t mention it.” _ I smiled, suppressing a laugh as he headed inside, covering his face with his palm. 

_ “You move quick.” _

I turned to see Trevor leaning against a pillar, devilish grin on his face.

_ “What’re you doing here Trevor? No old women to kidnap or small animals to torture today?” _ I sighed, folding my arms.

_ “I was just in the area and happened to spot you. Didn’t want to interrupt you and your new pal.”  _ He pushed himself off the pillar and stood, glancing around him.

_ “How considerate. I have to get back to work, it was nice chatting to you.”  _ I turned to walk away, not wanting to be around him for longer than necessary.

_ “How’s Mikey doing?”  _ He called, a teasing tone in his voice. Against my better instincts I turned back to him.

_ “I’m sure you know better than I do.”  _

_ “Well that’s just it. I haven’t seen him in a couple of days and I thought maybe you’d know where he was. You seem to have a gift for tracking people down.” _ I rolled my eyes, not giving him the reaction he wanted.  _ “He looked okay last time I saw him. But then again you know how it is, one minute people are fine and the next..” _ He trailed off. I could feel my skin burn with anger, trying to keep calm at the same time. 

_ “How dare you throw that back in my face, what did you do?” _ I hissed, moving closer to him.

_ “Me?  _ **_I_ ** _ didn’t do anything. Anyway, I better be going, you have better things to do than stand here talking to me. There’s lives to be saved.”  _ He turned and walked away, and I took a deep breath before taking out my phone and calling Franklin.

_ “Hey, what’s up?” _

_ “Hey, listen, I was just wondering if you’d heard from Michael recently?”  _ I asked, moving over to a quiet corner.

_ “Nah, I was just looking for him. Apparently he was in the midwest or some shit. I’m just on my way to meet Trevor, maybe he knows where Mike is.”  _

_ “The midwest? Why would he.. Look, I just bumped into Trevor, he was acting really weird. Weirder than usual anyway. He definitely knows something about Michael, let me know if you find out anything.”  _

_ “Definitely, I’ll talk to you soon.”  _

I clicked off the call and kept my phone in my hand as I headed back inside, going behind the reception desk to check my assignment.

_ “Did I not just tell you about that, Katherine?”  _

I looked up and found Helen in front of the desk, coffee in hand, pointing at the phone in my hand.

_ “I’m  _ **_not_ ** _ using it Helen, it’s just in my hand.” _ I sighed, sliding it into my pocket and turning to the shelf behind me.

_ “Excuse me, Katherine, but you are well aware that staff must keep personal belongings in their lockers for the duration of their shifts at the hospital.” _ She tutted, and I felt my hands clench as I turned around to face her.

_ “Excuse  _ **_me_ ** _ , Helen, but we have worked together for a year now. You know I go by Katie, not Katherine. And I am well aware of said rule. I was just checking my assignment so that I can go straight there from my locker. If you don’t mind, I’m sure we both have more than enough work to do.” _ I said as calmly as I could, turning back around to the shelf and looking for my chart.

_ “I don’t appreciate your tone, I have worked here for twenty years and I will not be spoken to like that by  _ **_you_ ** _.” _ She muttered and I bit my lip, trying desperately to keep my composure.

_ “Well fortunately we don’t have to like each other, we just have to work in the same building as each other.”  _ I stayed turned away from her, my mind clouded with anger. 

_ “That may well be, but I do not accept your attitude. It’s bad enough I do the work of ten nurses, I get spoken to like that by some..” _

_ “I swear to Christ if you finish that sentence Helen.”  _ I turned to her, my voice calm. 

_ “Are you threatening me? How dare you, you..”  _ She moved closer to me, keeping her voice low as the patients waiting nearby began to look over. _ “You jumped up little  _ **_bitch_ ** _. You swan about here like you own the place, and I know all about you and your little games. I’ve seen you, you know. With that patient, the one you’re so fond of. You were basically writhing about on top of him that day, and you and I both know it. It’s disgusting, have you no self control? I could have you out of here like  _ **_that_ ** _ you know.” _ She clicked her fingers, her voice a frantic whisper.

_ “I’m well aware, Helen. And we know why you could don’t we? It’s not me with my head so far up a certain doctor’s ass I can see out his mouth, is it. So how about you go back to your business, and I’ll go back to mine before I do something I regret.”  _ I smiled, raising an eyebrow as she frowned.

_ “One more threat and I’ll have you out, I’m warning you now.”  _ She pointed her finger at me and I smiled, raising my hands slightly.

_ “Understood, Helen. Now if you’ll excuse me.” _ I picked up my chart and scanned over it, eyeing her as she left.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Mike home safe, long story.**

**F.**

I re-read the text, relief and confusion washing over me. I took another drag of the cigarette in my hand, watching the smoke disappear into the night air. I willed this shift to be over and find out more about what the hell was going on. I slid the phone into my pocket as Helen stepped out of the hospital doors, wrapping her coat around her. She glimpsed at me and frowned before turning to walk to her car.

_ “Helen, wait.” _ I called after her, flicking the cigarette away. She stopped and I went over to her, her foot tapping in irritation.  _ “I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier.” _

_ “Hopefully you’ll heed the advice.”  _ She sniffed, adjusting her handbag on her shoulder.

_ “Oh I will,” _ I looked at her, eyeing her up and down.  _ “There’s just one thing.” _

_ “And what might that be?” _ She sighed, rolling her eyes.

_ “I just wanted to apologize.” _ I sighed, rubbing my arms slightly.

_ “Well, it’s about time.” _ A smug look crawled onto her face.

_ “Oh, not to  _ **_you_ ** _ ,” _ I started, folding my arms.  _ “To myself.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _ She frowned.

_ “I want to apologize to myself for not telling you to shove your head up your ass earlier.”  _ I smiled.

_ “That’s it, I warned you that I’d-” _ She hissed.

_ “Hang on, don’t go jumping the gun Helen. You see, I wasn’t too happy with the way you spoke to me today, but I tried to take the high ground. I’ve since realised that that is easier said than done. Here’s what’s going to happen, I’m not having a stain on my career because of you. I’m going to put in for a transfer to Pillbox Hill, and you’re going to use all the influence you claim to have in this shit heap to see it through with a glittering reference. While you’re at it, you’re going to make sure Diane comes with me, so don’t try and stop her transfer. I think that’s everything, really.” _ I checked my nails before looking at her, her mouth agape.

_ “You have got some nerve to talk to me like that. What on earth makes you think I won’t just have you blacklisted from every hospital in town?” _ She snapped.

_ “Because,” _ I sighed, stepping closer to her.  _ “You so much as breathe one bad word about me to anyone, and I will personally make sure you disappear. Maybe it’ll be quick and painless, probably not. I’ve hated you since the moment we met, and if you want to give me the opportunity to shut you up once and for all then I will gladly take it. Now you can either do what I’ve asked, or you can try to call my bluff. But you’ve been warned, Helen.”  _ I looked into her eyes, keeping my voice calm. She looked away and hurried off to her car, glancing back at me as I waved, a smile on my face.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ “Ok..see you soon.”  _ I clicked off the call and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat before pulling out of the hospital car park and heading out. I turned up the radio, the music drowning out my thoughts as I sped along, my skin tingling.

_ “Hey, sorry to have called so late but I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” _

_ “Don’t worry about it, come on in.” _

I stepped into the house as he closed the door behind me. He headed towards the kitchen and I followed, the bruises on his face jarring.

_ “Do I even want to know what happened?" _ I asked, placing my bag on the counter as he poured a drink.

_ "What happened was probably coming for a long time,”  _ He sighed, taking a drink. “ _ I just thought I could avoid it a little longer."  _ He shook his head, tapping the glass in his hand against the counter lightly.

_ “You can’t escape the past, no matter how much you might want to.”  _ I mused.

_ "You said it. All this shit lately..my past is in human form, causing havoc and destruction at every opportunity.”  _ He swept his hand over his face, sighing deeply before gesturing towards the living room. I nodded and followed him in, the TV playing in the background.

_ “I’m glad you’re here actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”  _ He took a seat on the couch and I decided to stay standing. 

_ “Sure, what is it?”  _ I could feel what he was about to say, but kept myself calm.

_ “Well as you know there's been a whole lot of crazy shit happening to me lately, and it’s made me realise what’s important to me. I realised that I tend to take things for granted, like my family..”  _ He looked down at his feet, scratching the back of his neck. I took a breath, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

_ "It’s okay, I understand."  _

_ "It's just..” He looked up, resting his head in his hands. “It's not black and white you know? I can't just switch my feelings on and off." _

_ "They're your family, they should be your main priority. I'd never let myself get in the way of that."  _ I gave a small smile, holding my arms lightly.

_ "This would be easier if you were screaming and shouting at me. That I can deal with. Rationality? Not so much."  _ He chuckled, shaking his head.

_ "I can’t tell you what to do, but I think you know what’s right for you."  _ I proffered, glancing at the photos dotted around the room.

_ “I know, and I thought a lot about the kids, Amanda. But then there’s you. I just feel like I can just be myself when I’m around you, like I’m young again. But I’m not,” He sighed. “You are, and I’m a selfish prick because I know you shouldn’t be here with me, you should be out living your life. And yet I can’t bring myself to let you leave.”  _

I felt a wave of familiarity hit me, shaking my head slightly as a part of my life I’d completely shut out of my mind came flooding back. This time was different,though. I’d handle this properly.

_ “I am living my life, you’re a part of it. But I would never let myself come between you and your family. I care for you, and I know you care for me, but we both know the right thing to do.”  _ I sighed, not quite able to look him in the eye. __

_ "I know, I know. But it doesn't mean.."  _ He stood up, walking over to me. His hand stroked my cheek, his eyes on my lips.

_ "Mike..I.." _

His lips crashed onto mine, and everything fell into a haze. Clothes were ripped off, bodies merging as we stumbled onto the couch. Everything seemed so insignificant as he moved in me, my back arching up as my body hummed with pleasure. My nails clawed at his back as I felt everything fall away around me, dragging me into a freefall.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I woke up, the TV still playing in the background as I adjusted to the light. Mike was asleep, looking peaceful. I stayed wrapped up in him for a minute before gently easing away. I found my clothes, quietly slipping them on before leaving the house.

_________________________________________________________

I looked up as I heard the front door close, turning to see Natalie come into the living room, dropping her bag down onto the couch.  _ "Hey, I didn't think you'd still be up. How's your night been?"  _ She smiled, resting her elbows on the back of the couch. 

_ "Very well spent." _ I grinned, holding up the remote and large bowl of popcorn.

_ "I'll say. Let me just jump in the shower and get changed, I’ll be about twenty minutes. Pour me a drink?" _ She asked, taking off her coat and draping it over the armchair.

_"Absolutely, take your time."_ I smiled, turning back to the TV as she disappeared down the hall. As I went to pick up the remote my phone buzzed to life on the table, Franklin’s name popping up on the screen.

_ “Hey Frank, what’s up? Yeah, good. What? Yeah, I did..no, I don’t think so, why? Oh, sounds good. Tomorrow night..your place..yeah, I’ll have all that with me. Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, good luck. Bye..what? Yeah, I know. Bye, bye.”  _ I clicked off the call, hearing the shower whirr to life down the hall. 

Half an hour later I was curled up in the armchair, Natalie sprawled out on the couch, looking incredibly relaxed.

_ “How was work?” _ I asked, reaching over to the coffee table and picking up a small box of P’s & Q’s.

_ “It was good, Packie was in. Don’t read into that,” _ She pointed her finger at me, smiling before taking a drink from the glass in her hand.

_ “I wouldn’t dare. But I’ll still say you two would be good together.”  _ I smiled, pouring out a handful of chocolates and picking at a few.

_ "He's cute, I'll admit it. But I don't think of him in that way." _ She sighed, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

_ "That's too bad," _ I teased, eating a chocolate.  _ "He's great in bed." _

_ "Really?" _ She turned to me, her eyes lighting up before she frowned.  _ "Wait a minute I thought you said you two were just friends?" _

_ "We were, but you seemed very interested in that fact." _ I laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully.

_ "You're terrible, he's just a friend."  _

_ "I believe you, promise."  _ I smiled, picking at the chocolates in my hand.

_ “Oh, did I tell you Trevor stopped by the bar too?” _ She asked, reaching for some popcorn.

_ “No, I don’t think you did.”  _ I kept my eyes on the TV, not particularly interested in discussing him.

_ “Did you know he and Packie know each other? They were talking like they’ve been friends for years.”  _ She raised her eyebrow, shifting slightly on the couch.

_ “No..no I didn’t know. He’s making friends all over. What were they talking about?” _ I asked. I hoped Packie had kept his mouth shut on certain topics that Trevor certainly didn’t need to know about.

_ “Stupid stories and drunk nonsense mostly. Drink?” _ She stood up, nodding towards the kitchen.

_ “Yeah..definitely.”  _ I murmured, getting up and heading over.

_______________________

I pulled up outside Franklin’s, hopping out of the car and grabbing my supplies from the trunk before heading inside. The lights were all on and I could hear the TV, presuming Franklin had accidentally left it on. I headed to the kitchen and set up a makeshift workstation, the TV making me unnerved, particularly when I could’ve sworn I heard the volume increase. I knew Franklin wasn’t home, so I grabbed a knife from the counter and kept it behind my back as I slowly made my way towards the living room and saw somebody sitting on the couch, their back to me. I gripped the knife slightly tighter as I inched forward, as the figure stood up, turning to face. 

_ “Oh my god, what are you doing here?” _ I gasped, loosening my grip on the knife.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ “Come on, one drink. It won’t hurt.”  _ He cajoled and I rolled my eyes playfully.

_ “Easy for you to say, I’m technically on duty.” _ I laughed as I held out the glass regardless and watched him fill it with scotch.

_ “For all we know they’re laying dead at the bottom of the FIB building.” _ He sighed, taking a large drink, stumbling onto the couch.

_ “I never knew you were such an optimist.”  _ I laughed, taking a sip.

_ “Not an optimist, just a realist. They’ll be fine..probably.” _ He glanced at the TV, his eyes glassy.

_ “They better be fine, I need to get paid. I’m in between jobs at the moment.”  _ I sighed, knocking back the rest of the scotch.

_ “What do you mean?” _ He asked, refilling my glass.

_ “Well I’m waiting to see if my transfer application to another hospital was successful. If it falls through..well I might be doing a lot more of these kinds of jobs.” _ I took a drink before setting the glass down on the coffee table.

_ “I see. Well for what it’s worth if you treat every patient the way you treat me you’ll be sorely missed.”  _ He raised his glass before taking a drink, refilling it quickly.

_ “Don’t worry, only you got the premium care, which apparently didn’t go unnoticed. Evidently I’m very fond of you.”  _ I winked, picking up my glass and taking a drink.

_ “Oh? Could’ve fooled me.” _ He laughed as I nudged him playfully.

_ “You loved it.” _ I teased, finishing my drink and standing up.  _ “I’ll be right back, don’t even think of pouring me a drink, I need a clear head remember?” _ I grinned as I headed off to the bathroom, the sound of liquor hitting a glass behind me.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ “Hey, anybody here? We’re back!” _

I looked up at the sound of Franklin’s voice, getting up off the couch and walking over to him, embracing him warmly.

_ “How’d it go?” _ I asked, surveying him for injuries.

_ “Shit, we just about got out in one piece. But we’re here now, we gotta celebrate. Where’s Lester?”  _ He grinned as I raised an eyebrow, gesturing behind me to a sleeping figure on the couch.

_ “As you can see, the brains of the operation is currently passed out on your couch due to extreme intoxication.” _

_ “What was the voice? All serious and shit..I like it.”  _ He grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist.

_ “That was my ‘nurse voice’. Speaking of, how much work do I have on my hands?”  _ I asked, moving back from him and looking him over.

_ “Between me and Mike you probably got your fair share.”  _ He grinned as Michael came through the front door, my heart beating slightly faster.

_ “Okay. Who first?” _ I asked, trying to keep my composure.

_ “I will, if that’s alright. I gotta go meet Davey and dickwad to settle things.”  _ Michael sighed, and I nodded.

_ “Alright, come with me. I’ll be as quick as I can.”  _ I smiled softly, leading him to the kitchen as Franklin headed into the living room to celebrate. I could hear Lester wake up as Michael sat down at the counter, starting to peel away his jumpsuit.

_ “This is like when we first met.” _ He murmured, looking out the window.

_ “Yeah, seems like a lifetime ago.” _ I gave a small smile, eyeing his wounds. We stayed quiet as I worked, a slight tension between us, something not there that usually was. Franklin and Lester laughed loudly, filling the air with noise. I finished up, sealing the bandage around his arm before stepping back, checking it.

_ “Alright, you should be good to go.” _ I cleared up a bit, getting ready to do the same with Franklin.

_ “Great, thanks. Alright, I better head off.” _ He gave a small smile before heading over to the living room to talk to the others. I watched for a moment before turning away, trying to focus my mind on other things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this it for Michael and Katie? I have a feeling it's not quite the end. Stay tuned for more to come soon!
> 
> Hopefully you're all enjoying this story, feel free to let me know what you think, good, bad or ugly. 
> 
> Stay safe x


	19. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Franklin and Katie, while Trevor causes chaos. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of violence, and some good old fashioned smut.

I groaned as the sun streamed into the room, burying my face in the pillow. My head pounded, last night had involved much more alcohol than I anticipated, and now I was paying the price. I dragged myself up, pushing my hair away from my face as I slowly adjusted to being awake. I looked beside me and realised I was alone in the bed, wondering where Frank had disappeared to. Covers were thrown back as I got out of the bed and stretched, wincing at the sunlight. I picked my clothes up from the floor and folded them, leaving them on the end of the bed before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

The door clicked shut behind me and I padded over to the large shower, opening the glass door and switching it on. As I let the water heat up I looked in the mirror, poking at my face, my eyes still slightly bloodshot from last night. My hair fell over my eye and I pushed it back before heading over to the shower, relieved to find it running hot.

I lost track of time, enjoying the feeling of the hot water, everything else falling away. I heard the shower door click open and turned to find Franklin, smiling as he closed the door behind him.

_ “So this is where you been hiding?” _ He smirked, moving closer to me.

_ “You can talk, I woke up and you weren’t there.”  _ I teased, stepping back towards the middle of the shower.

_ “I had to take Lester home, he passed out on the couch after you went to bed.” _ He wrapped his arms around my waist as I ran my hands along his arms.

_ “I’m not surprised, he was hammered. I think you’re just a bad influence on people.”  _ I smirked, turning in his arms and resting my head into his neck.

_ “You’re one to talk.”  _ He teased, trailing his hand up my stomach, his fingers ghosting over my breast.

_ “I don’t know what you mean.” _ I rolled my eyes playfully as I pressed my back against him, his grip on my waist tightening as his fingers brushed over my hardened nipple, my legs clenching slightly.

_ “Course you don’t.” _ He murmured, his lips planting kisses along my neck. My eyes fell closed as his fingers gently gliding over my nipple as his other hand moved down my body agonizingly slowly. I lifted my arm up to wrap around his neck, arching my back slightly as he nipped at my neck, heat pooling between my legs. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers slipped into me, gently pushing in and out as his other hand caressed my breast, his hands rough against my skin. 

_ “Frank..fuck.” _ I breathed as he bit down on my neck, gently licking it as his fingers pushed deeper into me, my body thrumming with pleasure. As I felt myself get closer to the edge he eased away from me, my eyes opening  before I turned and he pushed me against the wall, his lips attacking mine. My eyes closed as I moaned into his mouth, our tongues clashed as he pushed into me. His movements became torturously slow, slowly sliding out of me before easing in again, his hands grabbing my ass. I raked my nails along his neck, his mouth moving away from mine and attacking my neck once again. A wave began to rise and I gripped him tighter as he moved one hand, his finger sliding against my clit, pleasure rippling through me. 

_ “Oh god..I’m so close..” _ I breathed, my head tilting back as he kissed along my jaw and up to my ear, biting it gently.

_ “Let go.”  _ He murmured, his finger pushing against my clit as I felt my legs go weak, a wave crashing through me. He sped up, moving his hand back to hold my thighs, spreading them further up as he pushed deeper into me, still riding my high. A few moments later buried his face into my neck, biting down on it as he released into me, his body heaving.

_ “Fuck..we gotta do this more often.” _ He smirked, easing out of me. My legs felt shaky as I stood, my mind feeling pleasantly woozy.

_ “I wouldn’t complain.” _ I smiled as I watched him clean himself.

_ “I’m sure you wouldn’t.” _ He winked, wiping the water off his hair before stepping out of the shower, leaving me grinning as I let the water sweep over me.

_______________________________________________

I hummed along to the radio as I flipped through my wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear, nothing catching my attention. My phone beeped from the nightstand, drawing my attention away from my indecision. A flashing envelope on the screen alerted me to an email from an address I didn't recognise. I sat down on the bed as I opened it.

**Katie,**

**We're working on something big, if it goes well there'll be a lot of work for you, uniform optional.**

**Swing by my place tomorrow for details, address to follow.**

**Your favourite patient, L.**

I raised an eyebrow as I closed the email, curiosity creeping in as I stood up to trawl through the wardrobe once more.

_ "Cooperate with me, please."  _ I muttered as I ran the flat iron over my hair.

_ "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, NO I DID NOT!" _

I frowned as I heard Natalie shouting from her bedroom, as far as I knew she was alone. No other voice sounded and I turned up the volume of the TV, not wanting her to think I was listening. Her voice was faint but still audible over the noise of the TV as I tried to focus on not burning myself with my old flat iron.

_ "FUCKING TRY IT!" _

A few minutes later I heard the loud slam of Natalie's bedroom door, swiftly followed by her storming into the room and throwing her phone down on the couch.

_ "Oh, shit, I didn't realise you were home."  _ She mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.  _ "Where are you going all dressed up?" _ She asked, holding her arms close to her chest.

_ "I'm going out with some of the girls from work for the leaving drinks," _ I set the flat iron down and turned to her, studying her face. She looked exhausted.  _ "What about you, is everything okay? You haven't been yourself in a couple of days." _

_ "It's nothing,"  _ She sighed, wiping her hands over her face before sitting on the arm of the couch.  _ "Don't worry about it." _

_ "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, Nat." _ I smiled, walking over to her.

_ "I know, but I don't want to put you on a downer before your big night. It's just men trouble."  _ She muttered, looking over at the TV.

_ "It sounded serious, you sure you're okay?" _ I asked, gently rubbing her arm.

_ "It's..it's just Adrian being stressed out is all, we're going through a rough patch. Very rough. Look, I have to get to work, you enjoy your night okay?" _ She gave a half hearted smile before getting up and grabbing her jacket, leaving before I could say anything.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

_ "There you are!" _ Sarah called as I walked towards the bar.  _ "Right on time, cigarette?" _ She asked, taking a drag on her own.

_ "No, you're alright thanks." _ I gave a small smile, quickly checking my phone.

_ "Everything okay with you?" _ She asked, eyeing me up and down.

_ "Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Natalie, she's not been herself lately and she won't talk to me about it." _ I sighed, slipping the phone back into my bag.

_ "I'm sure she'll come around, just give her time. If it was that serious you wouldn’t be here, would you?”  _ She nudged me gently.

_ “You’re right, I’m sure she’ll be alright if I just give her some time.”  _ I smiled as Sarah flicked her cigarette away, linking her arm in mine.

_ “That’s the fucking spirit. Now come on, I’m buying you a drink.” _ She grinned as we headed into the bar.

_ “To Diane and Katie, you lucky bitches!” _ Rosa cheered as she slid the tray of drinks onto the table.

_ “I still can’t believe you’re leaving, though I won’t say I’m not a little jealous.” _ Amy smiled as she picked up her drink.

_ “I still can’t believe we actually got approved, I think someone up there likes me.” _ Diane laughed as she raised her eyes up to the ceiling.

_ “I think someone over  _ **_there_ ** _ likes you.” _ Sarah smirked, gesturing over to the bar, where a very familiar figure was standing.

_ “You think? He is pretty cute. What do you think Katie?” _ Diane mused, eyeing him.

_ “Him?”  _ I took a quick drink to hold in my laughter.  _ “Mm, pretty cute alright.”  _ I watched as he laughed at whatever his friend had said, leaning his elbow against the bar.

_ “You should go and say hi, Diane.” _ Rosa grinned, taking a sip of her drink.

_ “I just said he was cute, I’m not going over there.”  _ Diane protested, though I could see her glancing over at the bar.

_ “Alright then, here’s the plan,”  _ Sarah grinned, leaning forward.  _ “Rosa and Amy are gonna go to the bathroom, just do your makeup or something. Katie, you and I are gonna go for a smoke. I’ll go over to him on the way out, when Diane here,”  _ She smirked as Diane rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips.  _ “Is conveniently alone. What do you think?” _

_ “I think this sounds like we’re a bunch of teenage girls.”  _ Amy laughed, taking a drink.

_ “Oh shut up, it’s perfect. You and Rosa go first, we’ll go in a minute.” _ Sarah nodded towards the bathroom as I suppressed a laugh, trying not to look over at the bar.

_ “Alright, alright. Have fun Diane.” _ Rosa winked as she and Amy headed off to the bathroom.

_ “This is really embarrassing, you do know that?” _ Diane murmured as Sarah and I got up.

_ “It wouldn’t be if you’d just gone over there yourself. Look, he’s cute, you’re gorgeous. Just sit there and look alluring.”  _ Sarah winked before she headed towards the bar. I caught his eye as I headed outside, smiling as he raised his eyebrow at Sarah.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

_ “How did that go?”  _ I asked as Sarah met me outside, taking out a cigarette.

_ “Not exactly to plan,” _ She lit up and took a drag as I raised an eyebrow, flicking the ash from the tip of my own cigarette.  _ “He wasn’t interested.” _

_ “Oh? Don’t tell me Diane is just sitting there on her own?” _ I asked, glancing back at the bar.

_ “Well it turns out that his friend was interested. They’re going on somewhere else but he gave me his number to give to Diane so it wasn’t a complete disaster.” _ Sarah grinned, flicking her cigarette.

_ “Apparently not. But I wouldn’t quit your job and become a matchmaker just yet.”  _ I teased as she laughed.

_ “Maybe just on weekends and special occasions,” _ She grinned, flicking her cigarette away.  _ “Come on, the girls are on the dance floor.”  _

_ “I’ll be right in, I just need to make a call.”  _ I smiled, tapping my bag before she headed back inside. I pulled out my phone and dialled Natalie’s number, sighing as it went straight to voicemail.

_ “There you are.” _

I looked up and smiled as I saw who was standing in front of me.

_ “Hey Frank, imagine meeting you here.” _ I teased as he rolled his eyes playfully. 

_ “Crazy huh?” _ He grinned, glancing behind him.

_ “How’s your night going?” _ I asked, flicking away the cigarette.

_ “I can’t complain, been getting some attention.”  _ He smirked, his eyes meeting mine.

_ “And yet here you are talking to me.” _ I smiled, folding my arms as a cool breeze blew over us.

_ “Here I am.” _ He grinned, leaning in closer before his friend came through the door, talking on the phone. 

_ “Shit, I gotta go,”  _ He sighed, raising his eyes up to the sky. “ _ I’ll talk to you later alright?” _ He rubbed my arm before heading over to his friend. I headed inside, looking back once more before I slipped away. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ “Thanks again, bye.”  _ I closed the taxi door and fumbled around in my bag for my keys, staggering slightly over to the stairs. 

I managed to find them and slowly made my way up the stairs, trying not to trip in the heels that had seemed like such a good idea earlier. The TV was playing quietly as I entered the apartment, the kitchen light the only one switched on. I dropped my bag on the kitchen counter before taking a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water, looking up when I heard noises from Natalie’s room. They got louder, and I could tell someone was with her. I finished my drink before filling another one to take to bed, slipping out of my heels. As I was heading into the hall Natalie’s bedroom door flew open, and my stomach dropped as I saw Trevor in front of me.

_ “Great, you’re home. Talk some fucking sense into her, will you?” _ He huffed at me before storming into the living room. I stood for a moment, my slightly drunken mind trying to process what just happened. Natalie was sitting on her bed, knees tucked up to her chest. I walked into her room and closed the door behind me, sitting at the end of the bed.

_ “Either I’m way drunker than I thought I was or Trevor did just storm out of your room.” _ I glanced back at the door, frowning slightly.

_ “He really did. Nothing happened, not between me and him.” _ She muttered, and as I looked at her properly I could see the black eye and busted lip.

_ “Jesus, Nat. What the fuck happened?” _ I stood up and knelt down beside her, taking a closer look.

_ “Adrian’s been in the shit for a while now, he’s convinced everyone is talking to the FIB. Then he accused me, and I couldn’t seem to convince him that I’ve never said a word about anything to anyone, _ ” She wiped away a tear and I sat up beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.  _ “That’s what that phone call was earlier. Anyway, I thought I’d placated him. So I’m at work, and there’s these two strange men lurking around. I didn’t take much notice at first, but I was outside the bar having a smoke and one of them followed me. He didn’t say anything, but later I saw him talk to someone on the phone and he was staring at me. When I left work..”  _ She took a deep breath and I rubbed her back, everything else falling away.  _ “They followed me, dragged me down an alleyway and beat the shit out of me, said it was a warning from Adrian. I got home and I was scared to be alone, so I called Trevor.”  _

_ “Why didn’t you call me?”  _ I asked gently.

_ “I didn’t want to ruin your night, and I feel like I’ve been a complete bitch to you lately.” _ She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her palm.

_ “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re my best friend. What did Trevor mean by ‘talk sense into you?” _ I asked, glancing at the door.

_ “He wants me to tell him where Adrian lives, but I won’t. If someone has talked, which they probably have, then he’ll be rotting in prison for a long time.”  _ She sighed, looking away, tightening her arms around her knees.

_ “If that’s what you want then that’s that. Everything’s gonna be okay, I promise. Why don’t you get some sleep, you must be exhausted.”  _ I gave her a light squeeze as she nodded softly, looking out the window.

_ “Yeah, yeah, I will.” _ I stood up and let her get under the covers, anger swelling in me as I looked at her injuries.

_ “If you need anything at all just give me a shout. It’ll be okay, I swear.”  _ I made sure she was comfortable before switching the light off and closing the door, taking a deep breath.

I headed back to the kitchen, Trevor pacing back and forth in the living room.

_ “She’s gone to bed, hopefully she’ll get some sleep.”  _ I walked past him and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of wine.

_ “Did she tell you what happened?”  _ He asked, coming over and leaning against a counter as I poured myself a drink. 

_ “She told me everything. Drink?”  _ I asked, taking out another glass.

_ “Why the fuck not.”  _ He muttered as I filled the glass and handed it to him, taking a drink from my own glass.

_ “I know what you asked her,” _ I looked over at him, his foot tapping against the floor. _ “About giving her his address.” _

_ “Did she tell you? The sooner I know the sooner I can deal with it.”  _ He sighed, draining his drink.

_ “No, she didn’t. Even if she did, I wouldn’t tell you, she doesn’t want you or anyone else involved.” _ I frowned, filling up my glass again.

_ “Unbelievable,” _ He laughed, setting his glass down on the counter.  _ “You’re supposed to be her best friend. When you were in trouble, who was there to help you?”  _

_ “You.” _ I looked at him and he held my gaze for a moment before looking away. 

_ “Only because she told me where you were. Now she’s in trouble, and you’re not doing anything to help.” _ He  looked out the window, and I rolled my eyes.

_ “To take a detour away from the guilt trip a moment, that was a completely different situation. I chose to go there, I chose to do what I did.”  _ I snapped, taking a long drink.

_ “And why did you go there? Because as I recall..” _ He started before trailing off.

_ “Look, she  _ **_is_ ** _ my best friend. I would do anything for her, anything at all. And what she wants is to let this be. From what I know he’ll probably be in prison before too long.”  _ I sighed, looking over at the window, my own reflection looking back at me.

_ “Didn’t you ever think that about Henderson? That someone  _ **_else_ ** _ might take care of it? Maybe she’s just scared, maybe someone could do something about this before it’s too late.”  _

_ “Why do you care so much? I didn’t realise you two were so close.”  _ I hated how jealous I sounded, I knew Natalie wasn’t interested in him.

_ “At least I  _ **_do_ ** _ care.”  _ He muttered.

_ “Don’t you fucking dare.”  _ I looked back at him, anger rising in me.

_ “What is it with these old married idiots? What is it? I’d sure love to fucking know.”  _ He pushed himself off the counter, walking over beside me and filling his glass up before going over to the sink, looking out the window. “ _ That prick is just Michael with an accent.” _

_ “Jesus christ, do you ever feel the need to talk about anything  _ **_other_ ** _ than Michael?”  _ I rolled my eyes, taking a drink. My head felt slightly dizzy, but I was too pent up to care.

_ “Answer me this,”  _ He turned and pointed his finger at me, his voice calm. “ _ Where was Michael that night up in the desert? Was he the one there with you? No,  _ **_I_ ** _ was.” _

_ “We’ve been over this.” _ I shifted slightly, not looking him in the eye.

_ “Well it’s worth repeating. He just uses you as he pleases and goes back to his precious family with his tail between his legs, gives them attention for two seconds and then loses interest again. And there you are, ready and willing.”  _ He sneered.

_ “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  _ I muttered, taking a long drink.

_ “Oh but I do, I know better than you ever will. It's all just smoke and mirrors with him, the smooth talk and ‘I’ll make your life better ust trust me’ bullshit. You know it is, too. That's the real killer. You know deep down that he'll never really be with you.”  _ He sighed, more to himself than me.

_ “You talk as if me and Michael are in this serious, exclusive relationship. You never talk about Franklin like this.”  _ I looked at him, and he was quiet for a moment, studying his glass.

_ “Franklin isn't married. He also isn't a complete snake as far as I know. Franklin, me, or any random guy on the street could just up and leave at any minute, go anywhere do anything. You think Michael would? No, he's got his big empty house and his cosy little 'film career'. You could get up and leave town tomorrow, start a whole new life. You think for a second he'd follow you?”  _ He took a drink before wandering over to the living room, my eyes following him.

_ “What, and you would? I leave, you follow. We settle down into domestic bliss and live happily ever fucking after, is that it?”  _ I followed him, leaning against the armchair as he stood by the mirror. The room was dark, only the kitchen light casting any bit of brightness.

_ “You know what I mean.” _ He snapped.

_ “I know you're full of shit. You have your own issues with Michael, don't take them out on me.”  _ I countered, draining my drink.

_ “Well excuse me if I want to stop you from making the same mistake I did of ever trusting a word that comes out of his mouth.”  _ He raised his hands up exasperatedly. 

_ “I know what I'm doing, OK?” _ I ignored the part of me screaming that I had  **no idea** what I was doing.

_ “Can I ask a question?” _ He sat on the couch, looking up at me.

_ “Can I stop you?”  _ I sighed.

_ “That night, up in the desert.”  _

_ “What about it?”  _ I frowned, standing up straighter.

_ “Well the next morning, Michael didn't seem to have any idea that you'd been in my bed the night before, or about anything that had happened. I hinted at it and he seemed none the wiser.”  _ He raised an eyebrow, resting his elbows on his knees.

_ “What does that have to do with anything?”  _ I asked hotly, alcohol clouding my mind.

_ “It tells me that you don't trust him, which is a wise move.” _

_ “Bullshit.”  _ I sighed, heading back into the kitchen.

_ “Is it? Would you have told him what you told me? Because I don't think you would have. I think you knew that I'd understand you, that I wouldn't shop you in. That I wouldn’t judge you. I think you saw his big fancy house, nice car and expensive clothes and knew deep down he’d never relate to you in that way.”  _ He followed me, standing behind me as I poured another drink, my hand shaking slightly.

_ “You're being ridiculous.”  _ I muttered, taking a drink, staying turned away from him.

_ “You can’t even look me in the eye and tell me the truth, that’s ridiculous.”  _ He jibed.

I set my glass down and took a breath, slowly turning around, my eyes meeting his.

_ “You’re full of shit, Trevor. That’s the fucking truth.”  _

He licked his lip,his eyes darting over to the window. I went to move away from him and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back and pushing me up against the counter.

_ “What the hell are you doing?” _ I snapped, pushing my hands against his chest, his hands leaning on the counter, surrounding me.

_ “Say the word, and I’ll leave.” _ He murmured, his eyes raking down my body. 

I didn’t respond, my breath hitching in my throat as he looked back up at my eyes. I knew I should’ve told him to go but I couldn’t, staying where I was.

_ “Say it.”  _ He smirked, leaning in and kissing my neck. I felt my heart beating faster, my breath shaky as he licked a trail along my neck, my hands gripping his shirt lightly.

He pulled back and we looked at each other for a moment, his eyes clouded with lust. I didn’t know who kissed who first, but in a flash I was sitting up on the counter, my legs wrapped around his waist as we clawed at each other, hands desperate. He pulled at the hem of my dress, sliding it up and hooking his fingers into my panties. I shifted frantically as he pulled them down, flinging them away and running his hands along my thighs. I leaned back against the wall as he pushed my legs apart, his eyes burning into mine. He crouched down slightly, his head dipping between my legs, eliciting a moan as he licked a stripe up my throbbing pussy, his tongue swirling around my clit. My hands gripped the counter as he languidly licked at me, my breathing turning shallow.

_ “Tell me.”  _ He murmured, swirling his tongue agonizingly lightly. 

_ “Tell you what?” _ I breathed, feeling myself get wetter, heat pooling in me.

_ “Where is he?” _ He hummed, trailing his fingers along my thighs as he buried his tongue inside me. I lost my train of thought as he gripped me tighter, his tongue flicking up to my clit, sucking it into his mouth.

_ “Where?” _ He asked, trailing one hand down my thigh, his finger gently circling my entrance.

_ “Who?”  _ I moaned as his finger pushed in, his tongue lapping at my clit.

_ “You know who.” _ He groaned, pushing another finger in, my body climbing to the peak. 

_ “I don’t.” I _ keened, ready to fall over the edge.

_ “Mob boss.” _ He growled, pushing in deeper.  _ “Fuck you taste amazing.” _

_ “No.” _ I sighed, pushing his head away, the wave falling away quickly.

_ “You really do, I swear.”  _ He smirked, standing up straight as I slid off the counter, pulling my dress down.

“I already told you, I don’t know where he is. There really wasn’t any reason to just use me like that.” I sighed, rubbing my temple.

_ “I wasn’t using you.” _ He looked me in the eye and I felt a whirl of emotions fly through my mind, clouded in an alcohol haze.

_ “I’m not going behind my best friend’s back, you of all people should respect that.” I _ folded my arms, looking down at the ground.

_ “Was she going behind your back?”  _ He asked, and I felt defeated.

_ “I don’t know what it is you really want, Trevor. But I don’t think I can help you find it.”  _ I looked at him before walking away, biting my lip as I made my way towards my bedroom, blocking out the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I feel like the last few chapters have just been *whoosh* so I wanted to slow things down a bit. Also felt like it's been a while since there was some smutty goodness, which was so fun to write. Trevor is his own worst enemy, but I adore him. Is Michael completely out of the picture? Somehow I doubt it. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy, feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay safe x


	20. Shook the angel in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie starts her new job, plans are revealed, and there's a very ~tense dinner.

The blank phone screen stared back at me as I took a sip from the mug in my hand. 

 

_ “Oh, Katie, isn’t it?” _

 

I looked up to find Marguerite, the head nurse smiling at me as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

 

_ “Yeah, that’s right.” _ I gave a small smile as I set the mug down, sitting up slightly in the chair.

 

_ “How are you finding it here?”  _ She asked, coming over and sitting at the table.

 

_ “It’s going really well, I’m still finding my way around but I could get lost with a map in my hands so that’s nothing new.”  _ I took another sip as she laughed, feeling more at ease.

 

_ “You’ll get used to the place in no time. This place isn’t usually so hectic but we just got a new batch of student nurses starting their training and they’re still working on the construction.” _ She sighed with a smile, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

_ “Mm, I heard there was some sort of crash here a couple of weeks ago?”  _ I asked, a vague memory of reading something on Bleeter about it.

 

_ “It was like something from a film, I tell you. First this car comes crashing through the doors, flies out the first ward window, then another car comes flying after it. Thankfully nobody here was hurt, though I heard one of the drivers was a movie star,  _ **_apparently_ ** _ he was being chased by crazed fans and kidnapped by a homeless man.” _ She raised her eyebrow, shaking her head slightly.

 

_ “How very Los Santos.”  _ I rolled my eyes slightly, smiling as she laughed, another nurse coming into the room.

 

_ “There you are, Marguerite. We have that orientation with the student nurses in five,” _ She sighed, coming over and resting one hand against the empty chair, the other on her hip  _ “You and Diane came at such a great time, Katie. God forgive me for saying it but 9at least there’s two new nurses who have some idea what they’re doing. I know we all have to start somewhere but for me that was a long while ago.” _ She shook her head and smiled as Marguerite stood up, carrying her mug over to the sink.

 

_ “Honestly Nancy, if you keep talking like that Katie here will think we’re a pair of miserable old women.” _ She smiled, rinsing out her mug and leaving it to dry.

 

_ “Ignore me, Katie.” _ Nancy grinned, folding her arms.

 

_ “You’ll get used to her in time. Alright, let’s turn on the professional charm, shall we? See you soon, Katie.” _ Marguerite smiled, waving as she and Nancy headed out. 

 

I smiled as I took a sip of coffee, picking up my phone and seeing a new email pop up.

  
  
  


**RE: Over Yonder**

 

_ I know! Honestly, it was so relaxing for the first two days but next time I take a week off I’m going to Vice, or maybe even Liberty City (I’ll take you as a tour guide). He’s really good, I actually asked him if he knew we took the truck that time and he had no idea! He was actually impressed we got away with it, as if we couldn’t have ;) He sends his love back :) I’m so glad the first day went well, what’s it like there? I heard there was some crazy car chase there a few weeks back with Al Di Napoli? Am I asking too many questions? _

 

_ Oh my god, I met Elena last night and she told me, can you believe it? It’s about time if you ask me, he’s had a crush on her since we were like 5. I’ll call Amy tonight and try and get more details, subtlety is my middle name ;) _

 

_ I think maybe Thursday? I know I said Friday but I’m back to work on Sunday and it’s Paleto Bay, there’s only so many times I can enjoy the fresh air!  _

 

_ Hope all’s good with you  _

_ Love, Nat x  _

 

As I went to reply a text popped up, diverting my attention as I saw Franklin’s name.

 

**Hey**

 

**Dinner @7?**

 

**F x**

 

I texted a quick reply before sliding my phone back into my pocket, a smile on my lips.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “Are you gonna let me in or not? I’m digging into my lunch break y’know.” _ I folded my arms as I waited for the door to open.

 

_ “Hang on..I’m just enjoying the view.”  _

 

_ “Open the damn door before I kick it in.” _ I looked up at the camera, folding my arms.

 

_ “Alright, alright. Come on.”  _

 

The door clicked and I pushed it open, heading inside.

 

_ “If you’re in such a rush why didn’t you just come by after work?”  _ Lester asked as I made my way towards him.

 

_ “Because unlike some people,”  _ I sat down on the couch behind him as he turned to face me.  _ “I have a social life.”  _

 

_ “I invite you into my home and this is how you treat me?” _ He sighed, shaking his head.

 

_ “You only invited me in after you’d had a good perv on me.” _ I teased, sitting back on the couch and crossing my legs.

 

_ “Touche,” _ He muttered, a hint of a smile on his lips as he turned back to the monitors on the desk.

 

_ “So what’s this grand plan then?” _ I asked, surveying the room.

 

_ “I can’t tell you too many details, but it’s a pretty big undertaking.”  _ He started typing and I pulled my phone from my pocket to check the time.

 

_ “Listen, I’m loving all the secrecy,”  _ I stood up and stood beside him, folding my arms.  _ “But I don’t have all day. Just tell me roughly what’s going down so I know how much equipment to bring and where to bring it.”  _

 

_ “It’s not that simple. This is..complicated at the minute. I can only presume you’re familiar with Trevor by now,” _ He started as I tried to push the thought of Trevor out of mind, failing miserably.  _ “And since he’s god knows where doing god knows what..we can’t get this thing going just yet.”  _ He sighed.

 

_ “Why not just do it without him?” _ I asked, my mind lost in thought.

 

_ “Because,”  _ Lester sighed, taking a puff of his inhaler.  _ “He knows too much about the plans, we have to include him.”  _

 

_ “How big is this thing you’re planning?” _ I leaned back against the wall, eyeing him as he typed.

 

_ “You’ll hear about it when it’s done, I can tell you that.”  _ He muttered.

 

_ “Maybe I’m wrong, but I’m getting a distinct lack of trust here, and I thought we were friends.” _ I smirked, watching as he moved away from the desk, looking at me.  _ “Surely you can tell me what the job is? I meen, I’ve never breathed a word about any of the other jobs. Why should I now?” _

 

_ “Well Michael certainly trusts you, and as far as I know we have no reason not to trust you. Look, the less people that know about this the better, but you are trusted. I’ll be in touch when things start moving, if there’s anyone left to patch up that is.” _ He sighed. 

 

_ “Well this has been very productive, don’t you think?”  _ I raised an eyebrow, glancing at the door.

 

_ “Hey, if you want to give me a quick examination while you’re here..” _ He smirked and I rolled my eyes slightly, a smile on my lips. I walked over to him and bent over slightly, placing my hands on the arms of his wheelchair.

 

_ “Sorry, my freelance work only covers groups.” _ I teased.

 

_ “I thought we were friends.”  _ He smirked, eyeing me.

 

_ “Maybe if you told me what the job is..” _ I trailed my finger down his chest, watching his eyes lower, his breathing shallow.

 

_ “Sly move.” _ He muttered as I grinned.

 

_ “Just tell me, I need to know what I’m in for.” _ I tilted my head slightly, trailing my finger back up his chest, gliding it along his neck.

 

_ “Fine,” _ He sighed.  _ “It’s the UD, we’re taking it.”  _ He breathed as I ran my fingers along his neck, gliding them up through his hair.

 

_ “You’re all crazy. But if you pull it off I’m absolutely in. Just let me know..”  _ I moved in closer, my eyes meeting his. “I’ll be there.” I smirked as I moved away, heading towards the door.

 

_ “Hey, if you breathe a word of that, I might have to do some digging on you.” _ He called.

 

_ “You mean you haven’t already? Come on, Lester. I thought you were the professional.” _ I called back as I headed out, smiling as he muttered to himself.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

I stood in front of the mirror, adjusting my hair so it swung down past my shoulders, smoothing out my light blue sundress. I was looking forward to an evening of just relaxing and enjoying myself, but I couldn’t shake the thought of Trevor from my mind. The apartment felt empty as I entered the quiet living room, sitting down on the couch and putting on my black sandals before grabbing my phone from the coffee table and calling a cab.

 

_ “Hey, sorry I’m a little late.”  _ I smiled as I met Franklin outside the restaurant. 

 

_ “You can be as late as you want if you gonna show up lookin’ like that.” _ He grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist as we headed inside. 

 

_ “No way, that was you who took those photos? You’re not a bad pap.” _ I laughed as I took a sip from my wine.

 

_ “I’m tellin’ you now, I ain’t no how the fuck I get roped into these stupid ass plans.” _ Franklin shook his head, a smile on his face.

 

The evening was warm, a soft breeze swirling around us as we sat in the outdoor courtyard of the restaurant, a small candle flickering on the table. I felt completely at ease, everything else slipping away as I watched Franklin.

 

_ “I think you just have one of those faces.” _ I smiled, setting my glass down on the table.

 

_ “Shit, I’ll take that as a compliment.” _ He grinned, sitting up slightly as a waiter appeared, placing our dishes down in front of us. As he left I looked back at Franklin, a small smile on his face, the candlelight illuminating his skin.

 

_ “Speaking of compliments, this looks incredible. Have you ever been here before?”  _ I asked, picking up my fork.

 

_ “Nah, Michael mentioned it before and I thought we could check it out. So far so good.” _ He smiled, picking up his own fork. I tried to ignore the feeling that jolted in me as he mentioned Michael, focusing on the meal in front of me. 

 

_ “How’s the new job going?”  _ Franklin asked, taking a drink of his wine.

 

_ “Oh, great, yeah,”  _ I gently dabbed at my mouth with the napkin, focusing my attention back on him.  _ “I’m enjoying it. My hours are looking a lot better too, so I should have more free time in future.” _ I smiled, gently rubbing my foot against his leg.

 

_ “Might just have to take advantage of that.” _ He smirked, gently sliding his leg nearer to mine.

 

We ate for a while in a comfortable silence, my foot gently sliding up and down his leg, our eyes flickering towards each other, the air feeling warmer. 

 

_ “How is it?” _ He asked, setting his fork down and picking up his glass.

 

_ “It’s delicious, though it’s not the most filling,” _ I looked at him, his eyes locked onto mine.  _ “I think I might want some dessert afterwards.”  _

 

_ “I was just thinkin’ the same thing.”  _ He smirked, taking a drink.

 

We fell back into a comfortable silence, the air almost crackling between us. 

 

_ “I’ll be right back, try not to miss me too much.” _ I winked as I stood up, making my way towards the restroom, adding just a tiny sway to my walk as I went.

 

As I was touching up my makeup a pretty brunette came in and stood beside me, fixing up her hair. I assumed she was in her forties though she looked younger.

 

_ “I hate to ask,” _ She sighed, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror.  _ “But would you happen to have a spare bobby pin?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, let me check.” _ I smiled, opening my bag and rooting around before pulling out a pack with a few pins left, passing it over to her.

 

_ “You’re a lifesaver. I mean, I asked my husband before we came out if my hair was alright, he said yes. Men, honestly.” _ She rolled her eyes and I nodded gently, biting my tongue as I accepted the pack back off her and placing it into my bag.  _ “Thanks again.” _

 

_ “Don’t worry about it, have a nice evening.” _ I smiled, tucking my bag under my arm and heading back out. I found the table empty, the two meals still half-eaten. I glanced around and froze when I saw Franklin standing by another table, chatting to Michael. 

 

Michael’s eyes caught mine and we stayed like that for a moment before the woman I’d met in the bathroom breezed past me, and my heart dropped as she slid into the seat across from Michael. I slid into my seat, my back to them, and took a long drink.

 

_ “I coulda guessed Mike’d be here tonight.” F _ ranklin laughed as he slid into his seat. I nodded, forcing a smile as I poured myself another drink.  _ “I guess he and Amanda are giving it another try.”  _

 

I tried to focus on the food in front of me, the story Franklin was telling me, the wine, anything. All I could think about was  Michael’s eyes on me, my skin warm.

 

_ “What you think?”  _

 

I looked up, Franklin looking at me expectantly.

 

_ “Sorry, I was in a world of my own, what did you say?” _ I felt a wave of relief as he smiled.

 

_ “I was just askin’ if you wanted to get the bill and maybe go somewhere else for dessert?” _ He asked, his leg gliding against mine. 

 

I thought of Michael, then I thought of him sitting there with her, his  _ wife _ . 

 

_ “Sounds great, let’s go.” _ I breathed, taking a drink as he called for the waiter. 

 

Within a few moments he’d left the money in the bill (refusing to entertain me paying my half) and I slipped my hand into his and he led the way out of the restaurant, glancing back to see Michael and Amanda in a hushed row, my heart beating slightly faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension tension tension. Are Michael and Amanda really back for good? Who knows..
> 
> There was a lack of Trevor in this chapter but he's never lurking too far away!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, it was a blast to write, though I may have been slightly tipsy so apologies for any language/grammar mistakes. I'm not American so I have to keep googling the American term for things! 
> 
> As always let me know what you think, any feedback is so so appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe x


	21. Hope they bite you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers, birthdays and old friends.

_ “..at Los Santos International. Police have confirmed at least one death, along with several casualties and millions of dollars worth of destruction. We spoke to..” _

 

_ “Whoa, what happened?”  _ I asked, catching the tail end of the report as I walked into the room.

 

_ “Apparently there was some high speed chase to the airport and then a car crash or something? I was only half listening.” _ Diane glanced at the radio as she took a sip of coffee.

 

_ “This fucking city.”  _ I filled up a cup and sat across from her, the radio switching to a song.

 

_ “Was it ever like that,” _ She gestured towards the radio.  _ “In Liberty City?”  _

 

_ “It had its moments, just more sporadically.” _ I smiled, having a glance at my phone. 

 

_ “It seems like every other day there’s been something happening here lately, great time to be a nurse, huh?” _ She grinned, getting up from her chair and going over to the lockers.

 

_ “Tell me about it.”  _ I smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

 

_ “While you’re here actually,”  _ She opened her locker, rummaging around before taking something out and closing it again, coming back over to me.  _ “Here, happy birthday.”  _

 

_ “Oh, you didn’t have to.” _ I grinned, accepting the purple envelope she handed me. I opened it to find a glittery card and a $25 gift card for Just The (French) Tip nail salon.  _ “Thank you, Diane, this is so sweet.”  _

 

_ “Don’t worry about it, honestly. Any plans for your big day?” _ She smiled, sitting back down.

 

_ “I wasn’t planning on doing anything but Natalie has insisted on taking me out to dinner.”  _ I tucked the card back into the envelope, getting up to put it into my locker.

 

_ “Sounds great. Is it just me or the closer you get to thirty you just try to avoid birthdays?”  _ She sighed as I opened my locker, slipping the card inside.

 

_ “Oh it’s not just you, I think I might just be celebrating my twenty-eigth again next year.” _ I laughed, closing my locker and going back over to the table.

 

_ “Join the club.”  _ She grinned, taking a sip of coffee.

 

_ “Girls, there you are.” _ I looked up to find Jamie, one of the nurses I’d befriended since I started.  _ “I know it sounds terrible but there’s this student nurse following me like a little lost puppy, if anyone asks I’m in the john.” _ He sighed, pouring a cup of coffee.

 

_ “How do you know they won’t just follow you in here?”  _ Diane raised an eyebrow.

 

_ “She’s enthusiastic but not the sharpest tool in the drawer, I left her reading a report at reception.”  _ He came over, setting his cup on the table and glancing at the door before sitting down.

 

_ “I can’t judge, I was working with one of them yesterday, she screamed as I was inserting an IV into a patient, the poor man nearly had a heart attack.” _ I sighed as the others laughed.

 

_ “Oh well, we all have to start somewhere.” _ Diane smiled, shaking her head slightly.

 

_ “Nice as that sentiment is, it’s very easy to forget when you’re practically holding their hand.”  _ Jamie rolled his eyes.  _ “We’ve earned the right to complain.” _

 

_ “I hope you’re not implying we’re old,” _ Diane smirked. 

 

_ “You know what I mean. Right, I think I’ve kept her waiting long enough, pray for me.”  _ He sighed dramatically, getting up and taking his cup over to the sink.

 

_ “I better be getting back too, thank you again for the gift, Di.” _ I smiled, getting up.

 

_ “Gift? Am I missing something?” _ Jamie raised an eyebrow, looking between me and Diane as I went over to the sink.

 

_ “Katie here is having a very understated birthday today.” _ Diane smiled as Jamie turned towards me.

 

_ “I had no idea, happy birthday!”  _ He beamed, embracing me in a hug.  _ “I won’t ask the dreaded question, I know you’re only twenty-one.” _ He winked as I laughed.

 

_ “I knew I liked you for a reason.” _ I grinned, rinsing out my cup and throwing it in the trash.  _ “Shall we?”  _

 

_ “Actually,” _ Diane looked over at Jamie, then glanced at me.  _ “Could I talk to you about something Jamie? It’ll only take a minute.”  _

 

_ “I’ll leave you to it,” _ I took my phone out of my pocket, sighing at the blank screen before slipping it away.  _ “See you soon.”  _

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “Excuse me, I’m looking for Katie Gardiner?”  _

 

I turned around, finding a stranger standing in front of the reception desk. He was young, probably only a year or two older than me. Certainly didn’t look like he needed to be in a hospital.

 

_ “Hi, I’m Katie Gardiner. Can I help you?”  _ I asked, wracking my brain to figure out if I’d ever seen him before.

 

_ “Great, I’m Tom Cooper, you looked after my dad, Martin, back in the Central Medical Centre? I went there but they said you’d recently transferred here. ”  _ He smiled and I nodded, desperately searching my mind to think who he meant.

 

_ “It was a couple of months back,” _ He smiled, probably sensing my confusion.  _ “He was in for a heart condition, and he always said he you were his favourite nurse.”  _

 

_ “How sweet, how is he?” _ I smiled, feeling embarrassed that I couldn’t remember the man. 

 

_ “He’s doing well, thank you. He said he meant to give you this,” _ He handed over a pink gift bag.  _ “When he left the hospital but his memory is..”  _ He shook his head and I accepted the bag, nodding politely.

 

_ “I understand. Well this is very kind, give him my thanks.” I _ smiled, still clueless as to who Martin Cooper was.

 

_ “Of course. Well I won’t keep you from your work, thank you again.” _ He gave a curt nod before heading out of the hospital, my mind racing.

 

_ “What was that about?”  _ Carla, one of the receptionists asked as she came behind the desk, sitting down at the computer.

 

_ “He said he was the son of a patient I treated at my old hospital, his dad gave me a gift.”  _ I mused, watching the door.

 

_ “Wow, that’s nice.” _ She grinned, glancing at the bag in my hand.

 

_ “I know, but..this is so embarrassing but I can’t remember the patient at all, I feel guilty accepting this.”  _ I sighed, placing the bag on the desk.

 

_ “You worked in one of the busiest hospitals in the city, you can’t be expected to remember every patient, what a sweet gesture though,” _ She smiled.  _ “What did he give you?” _

 

I opened the bag, pulling out a small fluffy teddy bear with a red love heart in its arms that read  _ ‘Thank You!’  _ as well as a note with writing so scribbled I could barely make it out.

 

_ “Oh how cute.” _ Carla cooed as I held it in my hand.

 

_ “It’s sweet, I’m not a huge fan of teddies but it’s a nice gesture.” _ I raised an eyebrow, slipping the teddy into the bag, it’s small glassy eyes looking up at me.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “The number you have dialled is currently busy, please try again later.” _

I sighed and clicked off the call, slipping my phone back into my pocket as I locked the car and headed towards the apartment. As I was getting my keys ready I could’ve sworn someone was watching me, turning around to find an empty pathway. I shook my head, heading up the stairs and opening the door, music greeting me. 

 

_ “There you are! Hey birthday girl.”  _ Natalie cheered from the living room.

 

_ “Hey, can I ask a stupid question?”  _ I asked, closing the front door and heading to the kitchen, placing the gift bag on the counter.

 

_ “You can ask any question, stupid or not.” _ Natalie smiled, coming over and leaning against the wall as I ran the tap, getting a glass from the shelf.

 

_ “Was..was there someone here just before I came home?”  _ I filled the glass, thinking about the feeling of someone watching.

 

_ “Not in this apartment, anyway. I’ve been here all afternoon. Why?”  _ She asked, relief flooding me.

 

_ “I could’ve sworn there was someone there when I was walking in. I think I’m just tired.”  _ I smiled, taking a drink of water.

 

_ “Not too tired I hope, I don’t want you taking a nap on your spaghetti.”  _ She teased.

 

_ “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” _ I laughed, setting the glass down.

 

_ “What’s this, birthday present?” _ She smiled, pointing to the gift bag.

 

_ “Not exactly, the weirdest thing happened,” _ I started, leaning against the counter.  _ “This guy came by the hospital and said he was the son of an old patient from Central, left that with me. I was so embarrassed, I couldn’t remember the patient at all so I’m just smiling and nodding like an idiot.”  _ I rolled my eyes playfully, picking up the bag and taking out the teddy to show her.  _ “What do you think?” _

 

_ “Oh,” _ She raised an eyebrow, biting her lip.  _ “It’s..cute..”  _ Her eyes met mine and we both laughed as I passed her the gift in question.  _ “But it’s the thought that counts, right?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, exactly.” _ I grinned.  _ “I don’t know where to put it, I think it might be weird to have in my bedroom.” _ I looked at it, it seemed cutesier than it had earlier.

 

_ “Mm, it’s not very ‘sensual adult woman’ is it? Why don’t we put it..”  _ She walked over to the living room, placing it on the middle of the mantlepiece below the mirror.  _ “Here? It’d be a shame to throw it away, being a gift from a patient.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, that looks fine. I’ve been wracking my brain all day trying to remember the patient, nothing at all.” _ I sighed, leaning against the armchair.

 

_ “Hey, there’s more important things to worry about. The reservation is for seven-thirty so why don’t you jump in the shower and I’ll get you a drink?” _ Natalie beamed, adjusting the teddy.

 

_ “Sounds, great, I’ll be quick.” _ I smiled, heading towards the hall.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

_ “What do you think?” _ I asked, walking into the living room and twirling slightly to show Natalie my outfit.

 

_ “For tonight?” _ She asked, looking over from the mirror, eyeing me up and down.

 

_ “Yeah, it’s comfortable.”  _ I smiled, walking over to the coffee table and picking up the fuller wine glass.

 

_ “I know but..jeans and a blouse? It’s a bit..casual, no?” _ She frowned, sitting on the armchair.

 

_ “Well we’re only going out for dinner, and I was gonna put heels on too.” _ I took a sip, glancing up at the teddy on the mantle, the light from the TV flickering against its eyes.

 

_ “But it’s your birthday, if you can’t get glammed up for that, then when can you? It’ll be fun. Why don’t you take my black midi dress? The tight one, you know what I mean. It’ll look great on you and it’s super comfortable, I swear.” _ She grinned and I sighed, standing up.

 

_ “Alright, you drive a hard bargain.”  _ I sighed playfully, heading towards my bedroom.

 

_ “Oh shit, wait!” _ Natalie called and I stopped, turning around as I was reaching for the hall door.

 

_ “I’ll wear the dress, I promise.” _ I laughed, walking over to her.

 

_ “No, I almost forgot. This came for you earlier, and judging by the packaging it’s a lot nicer than a teddy, no offence.” _ She pointed at the small bear on the mantle before heading over to the window and picking up a small package, bringing it over and handing it to me. 

 

_ “You weren’t wrong.”  _ I mused, taking in the ornate wrapping, an intricate design topped with a small ribbon.

_ “Well open it.”  _ She beamed, more excited than I was. I gently peeled away the wrapping, feeling it was too nice to just rip it off. A small card appeared, catching my eye. 

 

**Katie,**

 

**Thinking of you, call me?**

 

**M x**

 

My fingers trembled slightly as I slid the card under the gift, peeling away the rest of the paper to reveal a small black velvet box. My breath hitched in my throat as I gently eased open the box to find a delicate diamond necklace. 

 

_ “Wow,” _ Natalie whistled, snapping me out of my thoughts.  _ “That’s beautiful, who’s it from?”  _

 

_ “Michael.” _ I breathed, looking up as I heard a slight whirr.  _ “What was that?” _

 

“What was what?” Natalie asked, her eyes on the necklace in my hands.

 

_ “Did you hear that noise?”  _ I frowned, glancing behind me.

 

_ “It was probably just the TV. Anyway, you are a very lucky girl, this is beautiful.”  _ She smiled, her eyes meeting mine.

 

_ “Yeah..it’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever given me.”  _ I felt my hands shaking slightly, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

 

_ “Excuse me,”  _ Natalie grinned, folding her arms.  _ “Are you forgetting about the very fetching macaroni ‘best friends’ necklace I made for your tenth birthday? I painted the shells and everything.” _

 

_ “You’re right,”  _ I smiled, relaxing slightly.  _ “That was much more elegant.”   _

 

_ “Thank you, now go and get changed, I’ll call a cab in a minute.”  _ She grinned, picking up her glass and taking a sip.

 

_“I’ll be right back.”_ I smiled, clasping the box in my hands as I headed to my bedroom. As I closed the door behind me I picked my phone up from the bed, bringing up the phone book and pressing Michael’s number, my heart echoing in my ears with every ring. After a moment the ringing stopped, my heart jumping into my mouth as it cut off completely, the call ending. I tossed the phone onto the bed, heading back out and into Natalie’s room.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “I just have to make a quick call, why don’t you head in and see if our table is ready? It’s under my name.” _ Natalie smiled as we walked up the street towards the restaurant.

 

_ “Yeah, I’ll see you in there.” _ I smiled as she dug around her bag for her phone, winking as I headed inside.

 

_ “Hi, I have a reservation under my friend’s name, Natalie Braxton?” I _ smiled at the hostess, a very glamorous redhead in cat-eye glasses, taking in the restaurant. It was playing music just loud enough, the walls were covered in plants, and there was a large black and white check pattern covering the floor.

 

_ “No problem, your own name is?” _ She smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

_ “It’s Katie Gardiner.”  _ I wondered why she needed my name when there was just two of us, glancing back at the door, no sign of Natalie yet.

 

_ “Ah, perfect. Follow me, Katie.”  _ She grinned, stepping out from behind the stand and leading me further into the busy restaurant. 

 

_ “Unfortunately this was the only table we had available,” _ She stopped by a long table with a little ‘Reserved’ sign written in a sprawling loop placed on top.  _ “We had a lot of couple bookings tonight so the smaller tables were taken. I’ll be back in a moment with the menus, enjoy your evening.”   _ She beamed, heading back through the tables. I slid into a chair, taking my phone from my bag. A blank screen greeted me, and I slid it back into my bag, hanging it off the back of the chair.

 

_ “There you are, sorry about that. This place is cool huh? Did the hostess explain about the table? I couldn’t get through to make the reservation until really late, but it’ll do right?” _ Natalie slid into the seat adjacent to me, flicking her hair back from her face.

 

_ “It’s fine, this place is great so far.” _ I smiled, gently touching the necklace, the small delicate diamond sitting at the base of my throat.

 

_ “I can’t get over how stunning that is.”  _ Natalie grinned, glancing across the restaurant. 

 

_ “I know, though I was  _ **_this_ ** _ close to wearing the macaroni necklace.”  _ I smiled, relaxing more.

 

_ “It wouldn’t match your shoes.”  _ She teased, something catching her eye.  _ “Ah, the hostess is coming. Thank God, I’m starving.” _ She winked, sitting up straighter.

 

_ “Me too, I haven’t..” _

 

_ “Surprise!”  _

 

_ “Wha- oh my God!” _ I covered my mouth in shock before I stood up, wrapping my arms around the figure in front of me.

 

_ “Happy Birthday!”  _ She laughed, embracing the hug.

 

_ “What are you doing here?”  _ I grinned as we moved apart, holding onto her arms.

 

_ “It’s your birthday, and I’m long overdue for a visit with my two best friends.”  _ Amy grinned, walking over to the chair on my other side and sitting down.

 

_ “I can’t believe it, I thought once you got to Vice City that was it.” _ I beamed as she laughed.

 

_ “Not quite. I’m a San Andreas girl, through and through.”  _ She winked. I turned to Natalie, my mouth fixed in a shocked grin.

 

_ “How did you keep this a secret?”  _

 

_ “Believe me, it was tough,”  _ She raised an eyebrow, looking over at Amy.  _ “But it’s not the only surprise..” _ She gestured behind me and I turned to find Diane, Rosa, Sarah, Amy and Erika, a nurse from Pillbox Hill I’d become friendly with. 

 

_ “Surprise!”  _ The cheered in unison. I shook my head before embracing them all in a hug.

 

_ “I should’ve known.” _ I grinned as they laughed, everyone filing into a seat.

 

_ “I know I’m great company, but you can have dinner with me anytime.”  _ Natalie winked, rubbing my arm.

 

_ “This is amazing, thank you all so much for coming,”  _ I grinned, squeezing Natalie’s hand gently.  _ “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything today, Diane. You have a great poker face.” _ I smiled.

 

_ “The best, but I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”  _ Diane winked at Natalie as the hostess came over to the table.

 

_ “Menus, ladies. And as it’s a special occasion,” _ She started, turning as a waiter came over to her with a tray of glasses.  _ “We’d like to offer you a complimentary bottle of champagne.”  _

 

_ “Best birthday ever.” _ I grinned as the girls cheered, the glasses set down before us and the waiter disappearing to get the champagne.

 

_ “Enjoy.”  _ The hostess smiled, passing out the menus and heading away.

 

_ “Thank you! Oh my god, this is incredible.” _ I beamed, sweeping my hair down my back.

 

_ “Presents now or after dinner?” _ Natalie asked, looking down the table.

 

_ “How about presents now with champagne?”  _ Amy grinned as the waiter appeared with a very generous sized bottle.

 

_ “How about we do this every night?”  _ I laughed, holding up my glass as the liquid filled it, the bubbles fizzing.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  


_ “Okay, me and Katie will get a cab back to our place and drop off the presents, then we’ll meet you girls,” _ Natalie paused, arching her eyebrow before turning to the girls.  _ “You know where. See you soon!”  _

 

_ “See you there girls!” _ Amy cheered, linking arms with Rosa, the two having become fast friends over dinner.

 

_ “Don’t tell me you managed to keep another secret from me?”  _ I laughed as Natalie and I headed towards a free cab pulled up on the street.

 

_ “We’ll just have to wait and see won’t we.” _ She grinned, linking her arm with mine, my hands full of very generous gifts, ranging from a sexy nurse costume ( _ “Goes down a treat”  _ according to Sarah) to a spa day at the Viceroy Hotel ( _ “Perks of the job” _ Amy winked when I insisted it was too much). 

 

_ “That we will.”  _ I laughed as we hopped into the cab, squeezing the bags between us before giving the driver directions and heading off into the night.

 

_ _ _

 

_ “I’ll be right back.” _ I grabbed the bags and jumped out of the cab, heading down the path towards the apartment. I flitted up the stairs and placed the bags at my feet before rooting around in my bag for my keys. As I did I got the same feeling I had earlier, that someone was watching me. I spun around to find the place quiet, the street lights shining on an empty path. I shook my head, blaming the alcohol as I opened the door, grabbing the bags and heading inside, dropping the bags onto the couch, my phone vibrating in my bag. 

 

I took it out, my heart beating faster as I unlocked the screen, only to find a promotional email from an expensive store I visited once and bought the cheapest $20 scarf I could find. I threw the phone back into my bag and took a breath before heading back to the cab.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “Birthday girl!” _ Rosa cheered as Natalie and I met the other girls outside the club, coming over and draping a bright pink sash with  **‘BIRTHDAY BITCH’** scrawled on it in black writing. 

 

_ “Seriously?”  _ I raised an eyebrow as she laughed.

 

_ “It’s fun, and an excuse for a couple of free drinks.”  _ She winked, linking her arm with mine as we walked towards the entrance, another familiar face waiting.

 

_ “Birthday bitch? Class all the way with you.”  _ He grinned.

 

_ “Glad you noticed, Jamie. I might just treat you to a drink for that.”  _ I smiled as we queued up.

 

_ “This isn’t right, we shouldn’t be queuing,” _ Amy sighed, hands on her hips.  _ “Katie, come with me.”  _ I let go of Rosa and followed suit as Amy made her way to the top of the queue, ignoring the protests of those ahead of us.

 

_ “Yes?” _ The bored looking doorman sighed, checking his nails as the large bouncer beside him looked us up and down. 

 

_ “Hi, I’m Amy Haywood, Senior VP of Marketing for The Viceroy Hotels & Resort. My bosses are looking to expand their LS operations, possibly partnering with another venture. This,” _ She gestured towards me, the doormans attention focusing on me, his tongue pressed against his cheek.  _ “Is Princess Anja of Sweden. She’s staying in our hotel here in the city and we’ve been checking out a few clubs to see how they handle having such a..well, such a presence,”  _ I bit my tongue, desperately trying to look ‘regal’ as Amy spoke.  _ “In their establishment. Sadly, nowhere has proved to be appropriate as of yet However, the..Lust Resort might just be the place. If the princess could have an enjoyable, understated evening here, nothing too outlandish, maybe just bottle service, VIP area, that sort of thing, I could put in a very good word with my superiors.” _ Amy finished.

 

_ “Why would a princess wear a sash that says ‘birthday bitch’ and a cheap last season dress?”  _ The doorman asked, his voice skeptical yet not totally unconvinced.

 

_ “You expect her to waltz around in a tiara and ballgown? Have bloodthirsty paparazzi hounding her? The princess prefers to blend in with the ordinary citizens, she’s very down to earth like that. Look, there’s plenty of other clubs in this city..”  _ Amy sighed, checking her nails.

 

_ “Well I just don..hang on, is that?” _ He gasped, his eyes focused on my necklace. Amy looked at us, a smile on her lips.

 

_ “The princess can’t blend in completely, she does want a touch of elegance.” _ Amy smirked.

 

_ “Of course, of course,”  _ He beamed, unhooking the velvet rope.  _ “Please, go right ahead, your majesty.” _

 

_ “We’ll be taking the princess’s entourage, for safety reasons.” _ Amy looked back, beckoning the others forward.  _ “You’ve been so helpful, really.” _ Amy gave a smile, muttering gibberish Swedish in my ear as I nodded, avoiding the doormans eye as the bouncer smirked to himself.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

_ “So, it’s my birthday in two months, do you think we could spend it at your castle?”  _ Sarah teased. We were sitting in a large booth, drinks flowing, music pumping. The dance floor was heaving below us, though I could spot Natalie, Diane and Jamie laughing together as they twirled around the floor. 

 

_ “Which one?”  _ I grinned, taking a sip of the free champagne.  _ “Honestly, Ames, I don’t know how you kept a straight face.”  _

 

_ “Years of practice. That old trick always works, though I’m amazed I got away with it. I think the doorman was just fooled by the blonde hair and diamond necklace.” _ Amy winked, taking a sip of champagne.  _ “Come to the bar with me, I love champagne as much as the next marketing exec but it’s time for something more..dirty.”  _ She grinned, reaching her hand out to mine. 

 

_ “Anybody else want anything?”  _ I asked, sliding out from the booth, taking Amy’s hand.

 

_ “When there’s free champagne flowing? I think we’ll be okay.” _ Rosa winked, pouring herself another glass as the girls cheered. 

 

_ “Come on, Princess whatever-your-name-was, this way.” _ Amy linked her arm in mine as we headed towards the large bar.

 

_ “So,” _ we slid onto the perspex bar stools, waiting to be served.  _ “A little bird tells me that you and a certain old friend have taken things to the next level.” _ I grinned, looking over at the dance floor before turning back to Amy.

 

_ “Would that bird happen to go by the name Natalie?”  _ She rolled her eyes, though I could see her cheeks flush slightly.

 

_ “I can’t reveal my sources, princess’ prerogative.”  _ I smiled, hailing a bartender.

 

_ “Foisted by own creation.”  _ She smirked as the bartender came over. 

 

_ “Hi, could we have..two killer pussy shots please?” _ She smiled as I raised my eyebrow.

 

_ “Coming up.” _ The bartender nodded, heading off. 

 

_ “We’ve come a long way from warm beer in Carl’s backyard.”  _ I laughed.

 

_ “That seems like a lifetime ago.” _ She shook her head, a smile on her lips.

  
_ “You’ve done well for yourself though, Miss Senior VP.”  _ I grinned, glancing out to the dance floor, spotting Natalie dancing with a very familiar figure, waving over to them.

 

_ “You’re one to talk, princess.” _ She laughed as I turned back to her.

 

_ “I know, I’ve gone from rags to riches in one night.”  _ I mock gasped.

 

_ “Well you already had that necklace on, I wouldn’t call that rags.”  _ She raised her eyebrow as our drinks arrived.

 

_ “That’s a whole other story.” _ I smiled, picking up my drink.

 

_ “I don’t doubt it. Cheers, birthday bitch.” _ She grinned as we clinked glasses, knocking back our shots. 

 

_ “Beats warm beer any day, nostalgic or not.” _ I set my glass down, gesturing for two more to the bar man.  _ “But we’ve veered way off track, what’s the story with this new relationship of yours? If it’s true then all I can say is finally.” _ I smiled as she placed her glass on the bar.

 

_ “No, we were talking about that necklace of yours, either that was a very expensive birthday present you bought yourself or..”  _ She smirked.

 

_ “Or who knows.”  _ I smiled, preferring not to think too much about it and enjoy my night.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “Katherine.” _

 

I frowned, flicking the ash from the tip of my cigarette as I turned around, smiling when I saw the figure standing in front of me.

 

_ “Patrick.”  _

 

_ “Happy birthday.” _ He grinned, embracing me in a hug.

 

_ “You’re lucky it’s my birthday, or I might not let you get away with that ‘Katherine’ business.” _ I smiled, taking a drag of my cigarette.

 

_ “You would anyway,” _ He smirked, reaching into his back packet and producing a pack of Redwoods, a small red bow stuck to them.  _ “Here, it’s from the heart.”  _

 

_ “How very thoughtful.” _ I laughed, flicking away the end of my cigarette and accepting the new pack, opening it and offering him one, which he took.

 

_ “So what’s this I hear about you being some kind of royal or some shit?”  _ He asked as I passed him my lighter.

 

_ “A princess, to be exact,” _ I raised an eyebrow, accepting the lighter back from him and taking out a new cigarette.  _ “It was a whole thing to get into this place.”  _

 

_ “Princess, huh? Maybe we should’ve tried that angle that night in Algonquin, after the funeral.”  _ He chuckled.

 

_ “We should’ve literally tried anything else,” _ I laughed. _ “So how’d you find out about this then, Natalie tell you?” _ I teased, smiling as his face flushed a light red.

 

_ “She mentioned it.” _ He mumbled, taking a drag.

 

_ “How are things going between you two?” _ I asked, lighting up and taking a drag.

 

_ “We’re friends, she’s a good girl.”  _ He exhaled, a slight tone of regret in his voice. 

 

_ “She’s great. I think you two could be a good match.” _ I smiled, enjoying watching him squirm slightly.

 

_ “Maybe..who knows.”  _ He frowned, looking past me down the street. I turned and spotted two men further down the street, talking and glancing over at us occasionally.

 

_ “I know. Well, I know the two of you individually and I think you’d suit each other.”  _ I smiled, turning back to him.  _ “Though it might take some getting used to, she’s like my sister.” _ I grinned as he raised an eyebrow.

 

_ “Well if anyone knows anything about two people you’re close to dating..”  _ He took a slow drag, and I folded my arms across my chest.

 

_ “I think you two could make it work, think about it.”  _ I smiled, glancing back at the two men, it seemed like they were talking about us, their eyes on us. One of them caught my eye, holding eye contact for a second before they both turned, walking down the street and around the corner.

 

_ “At this rate you’ll have us married before the night is over.”  _ He laughed, shaking his head.

 

_ “Maybe buy her a drink first, see how it goes.” _ I teased, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

 

I felt my bag vibrate, watching as Packie flicked his cigarette away. 

 

_ “Coming?”  _ He smiled, gesturing towards the door.

 

_ “Yeah,” _ I flicked the cigarette away, ignoring my phone.  _ “You can take the princess for a whirl around the dance floor.” _ I smiled, glancing back before heading inside.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Katie really just imagining things? I wouldn't be so sure.
> 
> The guys are never too far away, they'll be back v. soon. Even when they're not there, their prescence is felt.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Stay safe x 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: The necklace: https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/290200769736358449/


	22. To face it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie reflects on the past, and thinks about what she wants going forward.

I slowly peeled the duvet cover back as I adjusted to being awake. The hangover was already bad, and though I knew it would get worse I didn’t care. I eased myself up out of the bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I left the room. Natalie’s bedroom door was open, the light still on. I looked in to find her sprawled out on her bed, still in her dress and heels from last night. I smiled and made my way to the living room, closing the hall door behind me. Amy was standing in the middle of the room, fluffing her hair in the mirror. 

 

_ “Morning, please tell me you’re feeling at least half as bad as I look.” _ I pushed my hair back from my face, walking over to the couch and flopping down.

 

_ “You look fine, though I do feel pretty shitty. Free drinks seemed like such a great idea at first.”  _ She rolled her eyes playfully, sitting down in the armchair.

 

_ “They were great, there were just so many.” _ I laughed, tucking my legs up under me.

 

_ “How’s Nat? Last time I saw her she was professing her undying love to a random woman in the ladies room of the club.”  _ Amy asked, tying her hair up in a simple bun.

 

_ “She’s fine, she managed to get into her bed at least.” _ I grinned, glancing at the hall door.

 

_ “That’s all you can hope for, really. Listen, I have to ask you something.” _ She sat up straighter, resting her elbows on her knees.

 

_ “Go for it.” _ I smiled as she ran her fingers over her chin.

 

_ “In the nicest possible way,”  _ She started, pointing over at the mantlepiece.  _ “Why do you have a teddy bear there?”  _

 

_ “It was a gift.”  _ I raised an eyebrow as she looked at the teddy.

 

_ “Did the person who gave it to you hate you?” _ She frowned, standing up and going over to it, picking it up.

 

_ “The opposite, actually. I got it yesterday from an old patient of mine. Well, his son actually. I had no idea who he was, but I think it’s a nice gesture.”  _ I laughed as she turned it in her hands, holding it like it was a dead rat.

 

_ “A nice gesture is flowers, maybe just a card. I mean, I don’t want to be a complete bitch,” _ She caught my eye and I raised an eyebrow.  _ “But this is just kind of..juvenile. I mean, it’s..if you were like twenty then I’d get it.”  _

 

_ “What were you saying about not being a complete bitch?”  _ I grinned, getting up and walking over to her. 

 

_ “Very funny. I’m just not a huge fan of teddy bears, I think it’s the eyes. They’re so..unnerving.” _ She frowned.

 

_ “Well that may be but it’s the only gift I’ve ever received from a patient so I’ll hang on to it for now.” _ I smiled as she placed it on the mantelpiece.

 

_ “Fair enough,”  _ She shrugged, sitting back down on the armchair.  _ “Hey, I haven’t been to Los Santos in forever, please tell me there’s a really greasy diner where we can get breakfast?” _

 

_ “Let’s go down to Dune-O’s. We can have breakfast and then go for a walk on the beach.” _ I grinned, sweeping my hair over my shoulder.

 

_ “How very romantic. Alright, should we wake up sleeping beauty? _ ” Amy smirked, standing up.

 

_ “She’s out for the count, but we can bring her back a coffee. You can borrow anything from my wardrobe,”  _ I grinned, taking in her outfit.  _  “I don’t think a cocktail dress and heels is very ‘beachy’.” _

 

_ “Say that at two a.m.” _ She winked, laughing as we headed to my room.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “What’s caught your eye?”  _ Amy grinned as I looked at a man sitting nearby, his face familiar, taking a sip of coffee.

 

_ “There’s a guy sitting over who I could swear I know from somewhere..it’s probably just my imagination.”  _ I mused as he picked up a newspaper, flicking through it.

 

_ “You’re a nurse, you see hundreds of people every day, I wouldn’t worry about it,”  _ She smiled, taking a bite of pancake.  _ “Unless he’s cute.”  _

 

_ “Not my type.”  _ I smiled, digging into my own pancakes.

 

_ “These are so good,” _ Amy murmured, setting her fork down.  _ “But not quite as good as the ones Mike’s mom used to make us when we pretended not to be hungover.”  _

 

_ “They were incredible,”  _ I smiled at the memory.  _ “She definitely knew though. I always had raccoon eyes and frizzy hair and Natalie would be green.”  _

 

_ “We’ve come a long way since then,” _ She laughed, before pointing to her plate.  _ “Relatively. Still the best cure.” _

 

_ “Amen to that.” _ I grinned, taking a bite.

 

_ “While I have you alone actually, I wanted to ask you something,” _ She glanced around, taking a sip of coffee.  _ “How’s Natalie doing? I heard about that whole thing with her ex, she didn’t say too much about it to me directly but it hit her pretty hard, I could tell.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, she took it pretty hard,”  _ I sighed, setting my fork down. “She didn’t even say much about it to me, but she took a week off work and went up to her dad’s house, she’s been doing great since she came back.” 

 

_ “Well that’s good, I feel like such a shit friend at times, I really need to come and visit more,” _ Amy sighed.  _ “Especially for shit like that and..” _ She paused as two girls walked by our table.  _ “Other things that have happened lately.”  _

 

_ “Don’t worry about it,”  _ I looked over and noticed the familiar stranger looking at me, before he quickly looked away, burying his nose in his newspaper.  _ “You’re the one with the big fancy career, you’ve done so well for yourself.”  _ I smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

 

_ “Coming from you,  _ **_Princess_ ** _.”  _ She teased as we laughed.

 

_ _

 

_ “Ready to go?” _ I smiled, putting my purse away as Amy came back from the restroom.

 

_ “You didn’t have to pay,” _ She tutted.  _ “I’ll pay you back, how much was it?”  _

 

_ “About the price of two ice creams,” _ I grinned.  _ “Come on, let’s go for a walk.” _

 

As we left the cafe I noticed the stranger muttering into his phone, catching my eye and quickly walking away, glancing back at me. 

 

_ _

 

_ “This is heaven, I never really get the chance to just hang out on the beach.”  _ Amy grinned as we walked along the sand near the water, ice creams in hand.

 

_ “Same here, and to think that’s all we used to do.” _ I smiled, looking out at the ocean.

 

_ “We did other stuff,” _ She grinned, taking a lick of ice cream.  _ “Joyriding, drinking, drugs..typical teenage summer fun.”  _

 

_ “There was also the summer me and you got jobs at Pop’s and just kept stealing pills, I don’t think they ever found out.”  _ I laughed, moving as the water edged closer.

_ “Oh my god, I completely forgot about that!”  _ Amy gasped, looking over at me. 

 

_ “It seems like a million years ago now, doesn’t it?” _ I grinned, taking a lick of ice cream.

 

We kept walking down the beach, laughing quietly to ourselves.

 

_ “So listen, while we’re on memory lane,” _ Amy stopped as we reached a quieter part of the beach, slipping off her sandals and dipping her feet into the water.  _ “I heard that a certain Sheriff is no longer at his post.”  _

 

I took a breath, my thoughts shifting. I slid out of my flip flops and joined her, looking out into the water.  _ “Mike has a great face but a big fucking mouth.”  _

 

_ “Actually it was Natalie who told me.” _ She mused.

 

_ “How much did she tell you?” _ I asked, my heart beating loudly in my chest.

 

_ “Enough that I don't know the exact reasoning, but I think I can put two and two together,”  _ She started, glancing behind her.  _ “It was about time he got what was coming to him if you ask me.” _ I could feel her eyes on me and I kept my gaze on the water. “ _ Please don’t think Natalie was going behind your back by telling me, she was just worried about you.” _

 

_ “I don’t feel like that at all,” _ I gave a small smile, looking over at her.  _ “I’m sorry I never talked to either of you about it, I thought if I just ignored it the feelings would go away.”  _

 

_ “You don’t have to tell us anything. I’m just glad he’s fucking dead. One time he..”  _ She paused, looking out at the water, her hair blowing softly in the breeze.  _ “You’re not the only one who wanted to ignore something. I left town a couple of weeks after you, tried to convince Natalie to come with me, but she wouldn’t. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to do her any harm.”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry I let our friendship slide for so long,”  _ I reached out and squeezed her hand gently.  _ “I’m always here for you.”  _

 

_ “You too.” _ She gave my hand a squeeze back, the two of us looking out at the sea.

 

_ “Natalie mentioned something else, you know.”  _ Amy spoke after a moment as we let go of each other’s hands.

 

_ “Oh?” _ I looked at her, wondering what she meant.

 

_ “Well apparently there’s someone called Trevor who is  _ **_into_ ** _ you. But apparently you’re both too stubborn to do anything about it.”  _ She smirked.

 

_ “That’s one way of putting it,” _ I sighed, my mind spinning.  _ “Trevor is..complicated. One minute he’s hot, the next cold. That’s the short story”  _

 

_ “Sounds like your ideal man then.” _ Amy nudged me gently.

 

_ “Promise you won’t judge?”  _ I asked, looking at her sincerely.

 

_ “I’ll try my absolute best not to.” _ She smiled.

 

_ “Okay..well there’s not just Trevor. I’m kind of..seeing a few people.” _ I breathed.

 

_ “Wow,” _ She nodded, raising an eyebrow.  _ “Not judging at all, get fucking yours.” _ She grinned.  _ “What are they like?” _

 

_ “They’re..well Franklin is great, I have so much fun when we’re together. He’s only a couple of years younger than me, he’s ridiculously hot, and he’s amazing in bed. Well, anywhere really,” _ I felt my cheeks flush slightly, Amy’s attention focused on me.  _ “Michael..he’s the one who gave me the necklace I was wearing last night, _ ” I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

 

_ “And you’re here with me instead of fucking him senseless?” _ Amy asked, surprise on her face.

 

_ “It’s not that simple,” _ I sighed.  _ “He’s married. He was separated when we met but recently he’s been back together with his wife.”  _

 

_ “Do you think it’ll work?”  _ She asked, a small wave crashing over our feet.

 

_ “There’s a really selfish part of me that hopes it won’t, but I’m not keeping my hopes up.”  _ I murmured, splashing my feet lightly in the water.

 

_ “When did he give you that necklace?”  _ Amy asked, looking up at the sky.

 

_ “Yesterday.” _ I smiled, stepping back from the water.

 

_ “You don’t give a gift like that to just anyone.” _ She mused as we made our way back to our shoes.  _ “How do you feel about him?” _

 

_ “I really like him, he’s older, mature..he’s incredibly charming. His life is so different to mine, he’s got the big house, nice car..but he never makes me feel like I’m lesser than him.” _ smiled slightly.

 

_ “And Trevor?” _ She asked as we picked up our shoes, slowly strolling back up the beach.

 

_ “He drives me crazy most of the time, but there’s something that just draws me to him. It’s like..” _ I sighed, pushing my hand through my hair.  _ “I can completely be myself around him, I feel that he understands me, my past.” _ I paused, glancing around.  _ “Better than most. But that scares me a little, he reminds me of how I used to be, and I’m afraid to just fall back into that again.”  _

 

_ “I see..”  _ Amy nodded.  _ “Well if it helps I knew you back then, and I always thought you were so strong, you could deal with anything. You’re the same now, and I think you just need to think about what it is you want, because it sounds like you have three very willing men at your feet.”  _

 

_ “You make it sound so easy.” _ I smiled softly. 

 

_ “Isn’t it?” _ She smirked, linking her arm in mine as we walked along the sand.

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “Oh my god!” _ Natalie squealed, my heart jumping. 

 

_ “What’s wrong?”  _ I turned away from the sink to look at her, sitting on the counter beaming at her phone.

 

_ “Nothing’s wrong, here, read this.” _ She passed over her phone as I dried my hands.

 

_ “Her Royal Shy-Ness!” _

 

_ Rumours are rife that the Swedish Princess Anja is visiting Los Santos, though the purpose of the visit is unknown. It is believed that the Princess visited a well-known hotspot in the city last night with a small entourage, disguised as a regular citizen as she did not want to draw attention to herself. In local celebrity news Al Di Napoli has announced his new book, ‘Leave Me Alone: A Quest for Peace.’ Several ghostwriters are believed to have begun bidding for the job of getting the book into the bargain baskets. _

 

_ “You’re famous!” _ Natalie grinned as I passed her phone back to her, opening the fridge and taking out various vegetables, placing them on the counter and picking up the chopping board.

 

_ “Hardly,”  _ I laughed, cutting up a pepper.  _ “And in case you’re forgetting, there is no Princess Anja, that I know of anyway.”  _

 

_ “Still, it’s exciting! And it lead to a very fun night, so fuck it.” _ She smiled, hopping down from the counter and taking a jar of pasta down from the shelf.

 

_ “It was great, best birthday I’ve had in a while. Thank you for everything, I really wasn’t expecting it.” _ I gave her a quick hug as she came over, taking out a saucepan and pouring the pasta into it.

 

_ “Least I could do. Though I wouldn’t mind becoming a Princess on my birthday, real or not.” _ She winked, filling the saucepan with water and placing it on the stove.

 

_ “Deal,” _ I grinned.  _ “It’s pretty fun.” _

 

_ “It looked like it!” _ She laughed, turning around as her phone buzzed on the counter, picking it up and answering it.

 

_ “Hello? Oh, hey..”  _ She smiled before heading out to the hall, closing the door behind her.

 

I turned up the radio, humming along as I finished cutting up the vegetables and went to get a frying pan. As I was cooking I heard a faint buzzing, lowering the heat on the stove and heading over to the couch, Michael’s name flashing on the screen of my phone. I took a breath, picking up the phone and answering it.

 

_ “Hello?”  _

 

_ “Hey, how are you?”  _

 

_“I’m good,”_ I felt my heart fluttering in my chest at his voice, walking back over to the kitchen. _“How’s everything with you?”_

 

_“It’s been fairly up and down lately, I won’t lie. But things finally seem to be calming down.”_ He sighed. I heard cars in the background of the call, wondering where he was.

 

_“Well that’s good,”_ I raised the heat on the stove slightly, stirring the pasta. _“Listen, I wanted to thank you for the necklace, it was..you really didn’t have to, it’s beautiful.”_

 

_ “Think of it as an apology, I haven’t really been around lately.”  _

 

_“You’ve had your reasons,”_ I sighed, picturing Amanda in the restaurant. _“An apology wasn’t necessary, especially one so expensive.”_

 

_“Then think of it as just a gift. I know we haven’t talked in a while and there’s been a lot happening. Amanda and I..”_ He started and I took a breath, glancing out the window.

 

_ “It’s okay, you really don’t have to explain yourself. It was a very thoughtful gift, and I’ll never be able to fully thank you enough for it.”  _

 

_ “You don’t need to thank me, I’m just glad you like it. Listen, I got something on tonight but would you be free tomorrow? I’d really like to see you and have a proper conversation.”  _

 

_“Tomorrow? I don’t know, I’m working and..”_ I checked on the dinner before heading over to the living room, fixing my hair in the mirror.   
  


_ “Please? It won’t take long and it’ll be worth your while.” _

 

_“Alright,”_ I conceded, glancing at the TV. _“I’ll meet you at Café Redemption in Pillbox Hill at say..two o’clock? I’ll text you if the time changes.”_

 

_ “Looking forward to it, see you then gorgeous.” _

 

_“See you then Michael.”_ I clicked off the call, a smile on my lips as I headed back to the kitchen.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “You can leave those dishes, I’ll do them in a minute,” _ I smiled as Natalie took our empty plates to the sink.  _ “I’ll just have a smoke first.” _

 

_ “I won’t complain.” _ She grinned, leaving them on the counter.

 

_ “Shit, I forgot to get cigarettes,”  _ I muttered as I rifled through my bag.  _ “I’ll head down to 24/7, want anything?”  _

 

_ “Could you get me a Zebra Bar? Just take the money from my purse.” _ Natalie smiled, coming over to the couch.

 

_ “Don’t worry about it, I got it. I’ll be back in ten.”  _ I got up from the couch, throwing on my flip flops and heading out. 

 

The air was cool as I headed down the path, rubbing my arm. I fished my keys out of my bag and headed for my car, unlocking it and jumping in. As I started it the radio came on, catching my attention.

 

_ “..Richards. Many top C-List stars are expected to attend, let’s go live now to Lazlow Jones on the red carpet.”  _

 

I switched stations, lowering the volume before heading off, the street quieter than usual. As I was waiting at a red light I noticed a black SUV behind me, further back than necessary. I focused back on the traffic light, humming along to the radio. As I drove the SUV stayed behind me, just far back enough for me to see it. I put it down to coincidence, but couldn’t shake the feeling in the back of my mind. I drove past the 24/7 on Hawick Avenue, deciding to go over to the one on Vespucci Boulevard instead, just to see if the SUV followed me. 

 

I tried to focus on driving as I got closer, trying to shake off the strange feeling in my stomach. Eventually I pulled up and waited for a few minutes, watching the SUV continue driving down the road. I shook my head, feeling stupid for being worried, though as I was walking towards the store I couldnn’t fully shake the feeling of being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That stupid 'Shy-Ness' pun took waaaay too long to think up! I think Princess Anja has finished her tour of America for now at least.
> 
> Franklin and Trevor have been quiet, but they'll be back v. soon.
> 
> What's this important thing Michael has to tell Katie? And is someone watching her? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as usual feel free to let me know what you think, any feedback is always v. much appreciated. I'm having such a blast writing this story, I only hope it's as enjoyable for you reading it :D
> 
> Stay safe x


	23. You could be my luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to ahead, but they're not always straightforward.

_ “A watched clock never moves, you know.”  _ Jamie teased, walking behind the reception desk. 

 

_ “Subtlety never was a strong suit of mine.”  _ I smiled, looking down at the paperwork in front of me.

 

_ “Is this day is never fucking ending, or is it just me?” _ He sighed, rooting around the desk.

 

_ “It’s not just you,”  _ I glanced up at the clock again, willing the hands to move.  _ “Believe me.” _

 

_ “Oh sweet merciful Christ, here she comes. I’m not here.” J _ amie ducked behind the desk before I could react, turning to find one of the student nurses headed towards me.

 

_ “Hey, I was just looking for Jamie, is he around?”  _ She smiled shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

_ “He’s..” _ I raised an eyebrow, keeping a straight face as I looked at her.  _ “Up on the third floor, I think. That’s the last place I saw him anyway.”  _

 

_ “Oh, okay. Thanks.”  _ She nodded, heading off as I watched her leave before turning back to the desk.

 

_ “You can come out now, she’s gone.” _ I grinned, grabbing a pen.

 

_ “Thank you for that,” _ Jamie sighed, getting up and glancing around.  _ “She’s a sweet girl but barking up the wrong  _ **_forest_ ** _.”  _

 

_ “I think it’s cute that she has a little crush on you.”  _ I smiled, filling out the paperwork in front of me.

 

_ “That makes it worthwhile, then.”  _ He sighed.  _ “She keeps asking me if I want to hang out at the worst possible times, like I appreciate the offer to go see a movie but maybe ask me when I’m not in the middle of emptying a urine bag.”  _

 

I bit my lip to suppress my laughter as I saw another of the student nurses approach us.

 

_ “Hi, I’m really sorry to bother you but could you help me with something?” S _ he looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes. 

 

_ “No problem,”  _ I smiled, taking the papers in my hand over to the shelf.  _ “Ava, right?”  _

 

_ “Yeah.” _ She smiled, seeming surprised.

 

_ “So what’s the problem?” _ I asked, coming back around to the front of the desk.

 

_ “Well I was attaching an IV to a patient and he started screaming at me that I was doing it wrong, and told me to find a competent nurse.”  _ She looked down at the floor, a pink flush on her cheeks.

 

_ “Don’t worry about it, I’ll come with you and deal with him, where is the good doctor?”  _ I asked.

 

_ “He’s up on the second floor, I’ll show you.” _ Ava gave a small smile.

 

_ “Alright, let’s go,” _ I turned to Jamie, flicking through a chart.  _ “See you later, avoid the third floor.”  _ I winked as we headed off.

 

_ “So how are you finding the training so far?”  _ I asked as we walked down the hall. 

 

_ “It’s tough, but I’m enjoying it. I always wanted to be a nurse.” _ She smiled as we passed one of the ever-changing janitors, his eyes catching mine for a moment.

 

_ “Well between you and me,”  _ I shrugged off the strange feeling that came over me.  _ “You’re definitely one of the more competent students.”  _

 

_ “Really? I feel like I’m doing so many things wrong, like this patient today.” _ She sighed, rubbing her arm.

 

_ “You’re probably not, I felt like that all the time when I started. The first ever patient that I was dealing with alone died two seconds after I met him, I legitimately thought I’d killed him.”  _ I smiled.

  
_ “No way.” _ She gasped, and I laughed softly. 

 

_ “I swear. I walked into the room, ‘Hello Mr. X, I’m your nurse,  _ **_beeeeep_ ** _. Dead.”  _ I raised an eyebrow as she laughed, covering her mouth.  _ “I remember running out of the room in tears, convinced I was going to jail. Turns out a ninety-seven year old man dying in his sleep isn’t cause for a prison sentence.” _ I grinned.

 

_ “Who’d have thought it.”  _ Ava laughed softly as we turned a corner.

 

_ “Well I have plenty more stories like that so if you ever need to feel better about your mistakes, let me know.” _ I winked as we headed into the ward.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “Hey, there you  are.”  _

 

I smiled softly as I approached the table, unzipping my grey hoodie and sliding into the seat across from Michael.

 

_ “Hey, sorry I’m a little late.” _ I took my bag off my shoulder, hanging it on the back of the chair.

 

_ “Don’t apologize, you’re here now,” _ He smiled.  _ “I ordered you a cappuccino, I hope that’s okay.” _

 

_ “It’s perfect, all we have at work is Bulger’s Stimulants. _ ” I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling as the coffees were placed down in front of us.

 

_ “I think this might just be better.” _ He winked, taking a sip.

 

_ “So,” _ I smiled, my heart beating slightly faster in my chest.  _ “How’ve you been?” _

 

_ “Up and down,” _ He set down his cup, his eyes meeting mine.  _ “But things have been pretty good lately. The Meltdown premiere was last night, that was good.”  _

 

_ “Don’t sound too enthusiastic,” _ I raised an eyebrow, his eyes falling to the coffee in front of him as I took a sip of my own. 

 

_ “Well it’s..” _ He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  _ “It’s a long story.” _

 

_ “I have some time.” _ I smiled, setting my cup down.

 

_ “To put it mildly..have you ever heard of Devin Weston?”  _ He asked, glancing around.

 

_ “The name rings a bell, but I can’t picture anyone.” _ I frowned, my eyes meeting with a man sitting a few tables back before he quickly looked down at his phone.

 

_ “He’s a billionaire investor I got involved with, but some crazy fucking shit happened and now he’s making all kinds of threats. I was at the premiere last night with the kids and he was making comments about my ‘precious blonde’, and I kept seeing him looking at Tracey. I sent the kids to lay low for a while, fuck only knows what this guy is capable of.”  _ He sighed, taking a sip of coffee.

 

_ “Are they okay? Are you?” _ I asked, reaching out and touching his arm gently.

 

_ “They’ll be okay, I’ll find a way to deal with him. Your concern isn’t going unappreciated though.”  _ He smiled, placing his hand over mine.

 

_ “If there’s anything I can do just let me know.” _ I smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

 

_ “Well there is something actually, it’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”  _

 

_ “Oh?”  _ I gently removed my hand from his arm, resting my forearms on the table.

 

_ “I don’t know if you know but we’re..planning something, it’s pretty big, I can’t say too much here but there’d be something in it for you. A thank you, for all the other jobs.” _ He explained.

 

_ “I think I know what you mean,” _ I nodded, catching eyes with the man from earlier for a split second.  _ “Lester mentioned it to me. I presume it’s still happening?” _

 

_ “If all goes according to plan it should be..soon. If you know all the details then you’ll understand that there’s a chance that..”  _ He raised an eyebrow and I nodded, not really wanting to imagine that scenario coming to fruition.  _ “But we’ve survived so far, right?” _

 

_ “You’re welcome.” _ I grinned as he laughed.

 

_ _

 

_ “Listen, there’s something else I wanted to say,” _ We stopped by Michael’s car, his keys jangling in his hand as he turned to me.  _ “Amanda and I..it’s not working out. We thought we could make it work but we realised it just wasn’t gonna happen.”  _

 

_ “Oh,”  _ I felt my heart in my throat, not entirely sure how to react.  _ “I’m sorry.” _

 

_ “Don’t be, I’m not,” _ He leaned against the car door, folding his arms.  _ “Some things just aren’t meant to be.”   _

 

_ “Well I figured it would be rude to jump for joy.” _ I smiled, my mind racing.

 

_ “I wouldn’t have minded.” _ He grinned.

 

_ “I hope..and please forgive how horrifically selfish this sounds,”  _ I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, my eyes meeting his.  _ “I hope I wasn’t a cause.”  _

 

_ “Absolutely not, we had problems long before I ever laid eyes on you. We just never bothered to admit that.”  _ He smiled, and I felt a small wave of relief.

 

_ “That’s good, in a way.” _ I laughed softly, feeling unsure of how to deal with the news.

 

_ “You’re pretty cute when you’re flustered.” _ He smirked, sending a shiver down my spine.

 

_ “I’ll take that as a compliment.” _ I smiled, my cheeks dusted slightly pink.

 

_ “Good,”  _ He grinned, walking over to me, his eyes focused on mine.  _ “I got somewhere to be but I’ll talk to you soon alright?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, sounds good.” _ I murmured as his lips met mine, my eyes closing as I found myself melting into the kiss. His hands slid around my waist, holding me close as my hands found his face, caressing him gently. I felt everything melt away for a brief moment, his arms around me feeling comforting and familiar. After a moment I gently pulled away, his eyes lingering on mine.

 

_ “See you later.” _ I gave a small smile before turning and heading away, my heart beating a little faster.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

_ “That looks stunning.”  _

 

_ “Most beautiful thing I’ve seen in a long time.”  _

 

I reached over to the coffee table and took a slice of pizza, taking a bit before placing it on the plate in my hand.

 

_ “Good news, it follows through.” _ I grinned, wiping my face with a tissue.

 

_ “Who needs a man?”  _ Natalie laughed, taking a slice.

 

_ “You can talk,”  _ I smirked, picking up my glass of wine.  _ “Don’t think I didn’t hear a certain someone sneak out of here this morning. Well, I say sneak. He sounded like a bull in a china shop.”  _

 

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _ She blushed, taking a bite of pizza.

 

_ “We must have a very friendly ghost then.”  _ I laughed, taking a sip of wine. 

 

_ “Anyway,”  _ She rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.  _ “How was today? Did you meet Michael?” _

 

_ “Yeah,” _ I smiled softly, wiping my hands and looking over at the TV.  _ “It was nice.” _

 

_ “Just nice?”  _ She teased, pouring herself a drink.

 

_ “Well..it turns out that he and his wife have decided to split for real.” _ I looked over at her, her eyes wide.

 

_ “That’s great!” _ She beamed. _ “For you anyway, not so much for the wife.” _

 

_ “I don’t really know how to feel about it. On the one hand I was thrilled, but at the same time I don’t want to presume things are back how they were.” _ I sighed, the memory of the kiss lingering in my mind.

 

_ “Just give it some time, see how things go.”  _ She smiled, taking a sip of wine.

 

_ “You’re right,” _ I took a sip of wine, hearing my phone buzz nearby.  _ “I’m not gonna worry about it too much.”  _

 

I grabbed my phone and smiled as I saw Franklin’s name, getting up from the couch and grabbing my glass of wine, heading out to the hall.

 

_ “Hey, you.” _ I grinned, closing my bedroom door behind me.

 

_ “Hey, how you been?”  _

 

_ “Pretty good, though I have just abandoned a very delicious pizza to come talk to you.”  _ I teased, setting my glass down on the nightstand and sitting up on the bed.

 

_ “Shit, I’m flattered.” _ He laughed and I felt a tingle down my spine, reaching over and picking up my glass.

 

_ “You should be, I don’t do that for just anyone, you know.”  _ I smiled, taking a sip.

 

_ “Well if that’s a rule.” I _ could hear the smirk in his voice and rolled my eyes slightly, a smile on my lips.

 

_ “So what are you up to? Unless you just called to hear my voice, which I totally understand.”  _

 

_ “I was just calling to let you know that I was just talking to the mechanic and he said the car should be ready to go in a day or two.”  _

 

_ “I see,” _ I smiled.  _ “Well when it’s ready I’m sure we’ll be in for a hell of a ride.” _

 

_ “I’ll hold you to that.”  _

 

_ “You can pin me down to it if you’re really good.” _ I smirked, setting the glass down.

 

_ “Maybe I will, get you screaming to go faster.” _

 

_ “Then I better hold on real tight.”  _ I licked my lip as he laughed softly.

 

_ “I think that can be arranged. Shit, that’s the door, I’ll be in touch soon alright?” _

 

_ “Sure,” _ I grinned.  _ “And don’t forget to call.”  _

 

I clicked off the call, picking up my glass and heading back to the living room.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franklin & Katie are definitely maybe talking about a car..maybe.
> 
> Michael is back, free & single, or is he?
> 
> Trevor may be lurking in the shadows for now but he will absoloutely be back very soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, as always feel free to let me know what you think. Every single bit of feedback is so welcome, and incredibly appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe x

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever written anything for GTA but I am so obsessed with the game and the characters. I've read some really brilliant fics featuring the guys and I said why not give it a go. I got the idea in my head and now I'm putting pen to paper (then fingers to keyboard) and seeing how it goes. Please feel free to read, and judge/comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
